How Bizarre?
by Po' PoCHi
Summary: what if sendoh wakes up and finds himself as rukawa and rukawa as him? [Non-Yaoi, RukawaxOC! finished!]
1. Chapter One

Miyagi : Okay, everybody! Hustle! This is it for today, you may be dismissed.  
  
The new captain, Miyagi Ryota, stated. Everybody except Rukawa left the gym and headed for the locker room to grab for their belongings. Rukawa kept on practicing on his shoots, and his lay ups, and other basic things.  
  
Sakuragi : Kitsune, you're not going home?  
  
Sakuragi turned to ask him before he left the gym. He was back from his therapy, and so as Rukawa, back from All-Star Japan training. Everything was back to normal now, except the third years had gone to universities, and there were new freshmen coming into the team. Both Sakuragi and Rukawa were now on their second year.  
  
Rukawa : No…  
  
Cold as usual, he replied shortly and went on to dribble his ball and stopped for a jump-shot. The red-head shrugged and left, while he waved smally towards his team mate. After a few shots, Rukawa felt he was exhausted. He looked through the door and find that the sun was setting.  
  
Rukawa : I better get going… I can practice more tomorrow.  
  
And so he left, with his bag and locked the gym doors.  
  
He paddled his way to his residence, but as usual, he felt asleep and crashed with Sendoh Akira, who's known as his rival.  
  
Sendoh : Kaede-kun!!! Are you okay?!  
  
He snuggled out of the piece of metal that was lying over him. Rukawa was unconscious, his eyes was still shut. It seems like he was enjoying his sleep. The Ryonan ace moved his feet, and then the next thing he knew that he got a deep gash on his arm.  
  
Sendoh : (face in horror) Oh no…  
  
It was bleeding badly.  
  
Sendoh : (voice raised in panic) Kaede! Kaede! Wake up!  
  
  
  
Rukawa : *opens his drowsy eyelids* What are you doing? (He sat up and he realized that the Ryonan ace's chest was streched over his legs.) Get off me, hentai…  
  
Sendoh : *stands up quickly and raised his hands* Sorry…  
  
He felt blood trickled down his arms towards the tip of his fingers. He turned to Rukawa who was busy cleaning up his mess and his bike.  
  
Sendoh : Kaede-kun… Kaede-kun… I'm bleeding, can I go to your house and tape it, cause it's a long way from here to my house. *cups the wound with his palm*  
  
Rukawa : *turned his head to look at the gash on his arms* Where did you get that wound?  
  
Sendoh : *shrugs* Well… You ride the bike with your eyes closed and hit me.  
  
Rukawa : Did I? Okay you may come… *knelts and opened his bags and took a dry towel* Here, for now use it… I don't want you to drip the blood all the blood on the street  
  
Sendoh reached out his hands to grab the towel, and tied it neatly over the deep scratch.  
  
Sendoh : Arigatou…  
  
Rukawa ignored him and kept walking with his bike on his side. Sendoh was walking on his back, smiling. This Rukawa he knew was always cold and ignorant about the life around him. But now he offered his towel to help to reduce the amount of blood loss.  
  
When they reached the Rukawa residence, Sendoh looked up and found a humongous mansion, all painted in vanilla white and light salmon, with colorful flower beds on its large yards.  
  
Sendoh : (amused) Kaede… you must be rich!! You live in this huge mansionn… wow…  
  
Rukawa walked into his house and parked his bike in the garage and entered the main entrance, a huge and solid wooden door. Sendoh followed him quietly. Inside, it was all dark, and spacious, neatly decorated with high quality furnitures and its floor were carpeted bluish dark violet.  
  
Rukawa : *points at a maroon sofa* Sit on the couch, I'll get you the first aid kit…  
  
Sendoh followed his orders and sat, while Rukawa threw his bag down to the carpet and headed towards the large halls of the room that leads to another. He looks around, at the ceiling, the lamps and the paintings hung on the walls of the 4 sides of the room. It all looked expensive and rare.  
  
Rukawa : *walks back and handed Sendoh the first aid kit box* There… What do you want for drink?  
  
Sendoh : *shooks his head* nah, it's okay… By the way, where's the bathroom? I needed to clean this wound.  
  
Rukawa points his fingers at a door, and quickly Sendoh walked over to the washroom with the box in his other hand. After a while he came back, with his cut all dressed up nicely in bandages.  
  
Sendoh : Thanks, Kaede-kun… *hands the box back and bent down to grab his bag* I must get going… Ka-san and my little brothers and sisters are waiting…  
  
Rukawa : *looks up and stare at him* Brothers and sisters?  
  
Sendoh : Yeah… *shrugs* I'm the oldest in my family, I got 2 little brothers and 2 more sisters… It's kinda annoying, ya know… I hardly can finish my homeworks and assignments because of them… I rather live alone sometimes, where's your parents, Kaede? Got any bros or sis?  
  
Rukawa : *looks down* I live alone, I'm the only child… My parents hardly ever came to Japan, they're busy working in America… That's why I wanna go there sometimes… It kinda gets lonely around here…  
  
Sendoh : Oh… Well… sometimes I wished that I was all alone, too… I mean… I don't know… I'm kinda bored with this family thing, well, they gave me warmth, though… but keeps me out from finishing projects or other stuffs… And my family, since Tou-san's gone, I got to do some part-time work in order to help Ka-san keep up the finance around the family… The kids, they need money, ya know…  
  
Rukawa was silent, how could he say that? For all these times Rukawa wanted to live in his house as a family, no longer alone. It was too cold living all by himself, and it sometimes get scary. All he ever think about before he went to sleep was that how is his parents right now. He longed to see them so much, that's why he dreamt to go to America to be a basketball player, not only to fulfill his dream as a professional but to settle there with his family too.  
  
Sendoh : Oh well, I talk to much… I guess I should be going, now… Ja ne, Kaede-kun…  
  
And then he left. Rukawa was still deep in thoughts, sitting down on the sofa in the living room, chin upon his hands.  
  
Rukawa : Sendoh Akira… I wished I was you…  
  
Meanwhile on the other hand,  
  
Sendoh : Gee, I wished I was you, Kaede…  
  
  
  
a.n : uhh… this chap suckss!! Rukawa really really sounds phony and fake, while Sendoh's being kinda rude and selfish… ~__~ flame me, I'm ready… :( Neways… continue plz :) 


	2. Chapter Two

1 The next morning…  
  
Sendoh was wholly asleep inside a king-sized presidential bed, covered with sky-blue sheets. Then the clock hits 7 am, and the alarm rang.  
  
Sendoh : *snort* Damn! Since when did I have an alarm inside my room… (stretches out his hands to turn the alarm off) This must be… that… little brat's thing… *rolls out of bed* Hey… what happened to my charming voice?  
  
He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head. Perhaps he had been eating something wrong last night, and maybe that's why he got this voice.  
  
Sendoh : Why is my room… so cold? *looks up and found an ac on top of his bed* and since when did I sleep on a bed? *still rubbing his eyes, he yawned* Maybe Ka-san made some improvements in my room without my permission…  
  
He walked towards the mirror and, still rubbing his eyelids, he turned on the lights and looked at the person on the mirror.  
  
Sendoh : Oh hi, Kaede-kun… What brings you he— RUKAWA KAEDE!!! *jumps back high* What are you doing in my mirror?!?!  
  
There was no reply. He studied the figure carefully, and his hands carefully touched his own face, rubbing it around. Then he bent forward and move closer to the mirror. He winced in terror.  
  
Sendoh : I am… RUKAWA KAEDE!! NO! This must be a dream *begins slapping his own face, pinching it hard* Wake up, Akira, wake up…  
  
But instead of getting back to the reality, his face began to bruise because of slapping it too hard.  
  
Sendoh : *frowns* Damn I think I hit myself too hard… Oh no I'm Rukawa Kaede… Oh no… What should I do?  
  
Sendoh, in Rukawa's body, walked over to a phone placed on the desk beside the bed and dialled his house's phone number.  
  
Person : Ohayo gozaimasu… This is the Sendoh residence…  
  
Sendoh : Aahhh!! Nanao-chan… May I speak to Kae-, oops, I mean… Akira please…?  
  
Person : Oh… Well he's sleeping right now, but I'll wake him up… *puts the telephone down* (fading and distant shouts) Oni-chaaan.. oni-chaannn… a call for youuu…  
  
Sendoh : (whispers) oh Nanao-chan… the one you call oni-chan's right here…  
  
On the house of Sendoh, Rukawa was lying on his futon, deep asleep.  
  
Nanao (Sendoh's youngest sister) : Oni-chan… oni-chan…  
  
Rukawa : *snort* Huh?? *turns to the other side*  
  
Nanao : (with slow and soft voice) Oni-chan, there's a call for you…  
  
Rukawa : *grumble grumble* shut up and who are you calling oni-chan?!?! *pulls the blanket onto his chin and sleep again*  
  
Nanao : (eyes watery, lips shaking) *wails* waaaaaaa…!!!!! Waaaaaa!!!!!! Akira ni-chan is mean! You're mean!!! (while wailing, she kicks Rukawa's back for a few times, hard, causing Rukwa to arch in pain)  
  
Rukawa : (muttering under his breath) stop… get off me… *shouts* get lost, you bitch and let me sleep, will ya?!?!  
  
Nanao drew back and stopped kicking, and the next thing her tears bursted out, streaming down her pale cheeks and then she ran out of the room, crying and making a hell lot of noise.  
  
Nanao : *crying out loud* Ka-saaaaan…!! Oni-chan called me a biiitchhh… He's so ruuude…. (runs toward Sendoh's mom who was dressed in a white puffy apron, cooking for breakfast)  
  
Sendoh : (still on the phone) My oh my I think Kaede-kun has caused some trouble… Darn he better not ruin my reputation…  
  
Sendoh's mom hugged Nanao in her arms and carried her upstairs towards Sendoh's room. She wiped her hands on her apron first and then knocked at the door.  
  
Ka-san : Akira! Wake up! I need to talk to you!  
  
There was no response, she only heard the sounds of his snores. She knocked at the door harder, and made a lot of noise.  
  
Ka-san : Akira!! Don't be so lazy, you still got things to do!!!  
  
But because Rukawa didn't rise and opened the door for her, she was mad and she slid the door open.  
  
Ka-san : Akira wake up, you sleepy head! *kicks his back*  
  
Rukawa moaned and sat up straight, eyes still shut, he slapped his face and realized that his arm ached. He looked down at it, it was dressed in bandages.  
  
Rukawa : since when did I got a cut on my arm? (voice now softer)  
  
Ka-san : Since last night, didn't you remember! My gosh, there must be something wrong with you today! You just called Nanao-chan a bitch and you didn't wake up early to help me with the dish!  
  
Rukawa : (sweatdrops) Wait a minute, just… Who are you? And what are you doing in my house? Don't enter my house without permission. *clears his throat* What happened with my voice?!  
  
And with that, Rukawa just blew off her patience and she exploded.  
  
Ka-san : What?! Say what?! I'm your mother, you stupid!!! You call this your house?! It's my house, you baka!!!! Now get up, Akira!! You lazy kid!!! *grabs a broom and started hitting Rukawa's head millions of times*  
  
Rukawa : Wait, just what did you call me?! *covering head with his hands*  
  
Ka-san : I said, AKIRA AKIRA AKIRA AKIRA AKIRA AKIRA! My gosh! Something must be wrong! There must be a virus spread through that cut! I told you you better go to the doctor, last night but you just didn't listen! I bet that the virus must be eating your brain right now!!  
  
Nanao : *half between bawling* Oni-chan… there's a phone call for you…  
  
Rukawa : *shrugged* Just where's the phone?!? And where am I anyway! God this must be a nightmare…!  
  
Nanao : It's before the stairs downstair.  
  
Rukawa walked sleepily down each flight of stairs and picked up the phone….  
  
Rukawa : Moshi-moshi… This is Rukawa Kaede speaking  
  
Sendoh : *sighed* My oh my Kaede-kun!!! This is bad…  
  
Rukawa : Who are you?!  
  
Sendoh : Um.. This is… Sendoh Akira… inside your body…  
  
Rukawa : *confused* This better not be a prank call… It had just ruin my morning…  
  
Sendoh : No no! This is true… I am Sendoh Akira inside your body, Kaede- kun!!!!  
  
Rukawa : …. Get lost *hangs up*  
  
Ka-san : (from upstairs) Go and take a shower before you go to school! Don't be late again, Akira!  
  
Rukawa : (in his mind) Geez, just who does he meant by Akira? I'm not Akira! Perhaps that old lady has gone mad… And where is this anyway?! This room is soo.. small.. and cramped! Darn.. This must be a nightmare.. wake up wake up! *starts slapping his own face* No this is not.. it felt so real…  
  
Rukawa entered a room, which happens to be a bathroom. It's so small, it only has a small-sized tub, a toilet on the right side, a shower hung over the bathtub, and a mirror and a wash-hand basin beside the entrance. All, the wall and the floor, was colored blue, light blue. Carefully he walked towards the mirror and washed his face, but when he looked into the mirror…  
  
Rukawa : hm? *Gasped* Sendoh Akira?!?! 


	3. Chapter Three

The two lads were sitting by the park in their school uniform, watching the pigeons trances before their eyes. Both of them were deep in thought, and were confused about their poor fate. Rukawa, in Sendoh's body, who's forehead was against his palms, broke the silence between them.  
  
Rukawa : I can't believe this!  
  
Sendoh, in Rukawa's figure, looked at him and smiled  
  
Sendoh : hey I do look good when my hair's not spiked. *smiles smiles* I think I better do it more often. *niko niko*  
  
Rukawa : *quite pissed* I can't belive you still can say that… We're in a serious situation right now, Akira.  
  
Sendoh : *lifts up hands* Whoa, Kaede-kun… You better start calling me 'Kaede' and get used to my kind of life. And I'll do the same too.  
  
Rukawa : *stands up* I can't believe I took a day off school just because of this!!  
  
Sendoh : *smiles, a sweatdrop beside his eye* Aah… Sumimasen… Okay, okay, let's get serious.  
  
Then the two stopped their talk. Rukawa sat and was again, deep in thought. Back then they decided that they'll take a day off school and gather for some reasons to settle.  
  
Sendoh : *smiles and stands up* let's go to a coffeeshop. I think it'll be better to talk there, rather than here. Come on, Akira-kun… It'll be my treat… *smiles wider*  
  
Rukawa : (in a low voice) *clears throat* ehm… That money actually belongs to me!  
  
Sendoh : *shrugs* Well I now had to act like Rukawa Kaede and enjoy Rukawa Kaede's life…  
  
Rukawa : *follows Sendoh to the coffeeshop* whatever…  
  
In the café, they ordered a few drinks and started to talk.  
  
Rukawa : Tell me about your family.  
  
Sendoh : Oh well, I'm the oldest, next is my sister, Chizu, we don't get along quite well, and there comes Keisuke, an annoying kid who'll always stick with you and bothers you. And then… There's Nanao, my favorite one among the others, and she's just so charming and cute, usually at night times she'll come to your bed and ask you to read her a bedtime story… And there's Machi… a little boy who just likes to play around with his brothers and sisters.  
  
Rukawa : Umm… *cough cough* Sendoh… I called her bitch just this morning… *buries his head*  
  
Sendoh : You WHAT?! Oh no… What I think you should do is go to a candy store, buy her a popsicle and say sorry to her. Or else she'll hate me! I'll be doomed!  
  
Rukawa : *sighed* Okay okay… And then…?  
  
Sendoh : Ka-san goes to work in an advertisement company, therefore you gotta pick your little bros and sis at their school. And also… You gotta part-time work at an Esso gas station, just 3 block southwest from the middle of downtown. Got it?  
  
Rukawa : What do I do there? And what school does your brothers and sisters are in?  
  
Sendoh : Hmm.. Well, at the gas station you just change your uniform, and your locker's number 7, my favorite number… Well, I bet Chizu can take care of herself since she's studying in Ryonan too, and the other three all went to the Sakura junior school and elementary school. You know where that is, right?  
  
Rukawa : *muttering* Hai, hai…  
  
Sendoh : I believe Rukawa Kaede hasn't got much things to do, right?  
  
Rukawa : Well, yeah… I don't have any family here so I'm quite free…  
  
Sendoh stirred his ice lemon tea.  
  
Sendoh : Kaede-kun… I say this… I got an idea that'll quite help you, but if you agree, though…  
  
Rukawa : What?  
  
Sendoh : Ummm… I'll register my name in Shohoku Highschool, but I'll use your money… Will it be okay?  
  
Rukawa : (silent for a while) What about that Chizu? She's studying at Ryonan too, right? What if she hears the news and said it to your mom?  
  
Sendoh : nah, she wouldn't care much about me, we barely talk, and she usually comes home late and never talk to any of us…  
  
What problems could have landed between them? Rukawa wondered to himself.  
  
Rukawa : Okay, if you insist…  
  
They finished their drinks and paid the bills at the cashier. The waitresses were all drowning in their charms. Who could've resist to stare at two gorgeous young lads walking together? They're so appealing to the community especially to girls, with their height and their face.  
  
Sendoh : What are you going to do the rest of the day?  
  
Rukawa : I don't know… (not looking at him)  
  
Sendoh : *hands pounded together* I know… Kaede…! Let's go shopping…! And besides you still need to get Nanao-chan a candy or two. *winks*  
  
Rukawa : *sighed* whatever… Just remember I still got to pick MY little brothers and sisters up…  
  
Sendoh : Okay okay… We'll go together at 3 pm… That's when they were dismissed.  
  
Rukawa : Okay…  
  
Sendoh : Let's go and get changed~! It feels awkward to go shop in school uniforms, especially at school time.  
  
Rukawa : We'll go to my house, I have plenty shirts that we both can wear…  
  
Sendoh : Wait, WHO's house?  
  
Rukawa : Mine! Well, yours for now…  
  
And they went off.  
  
***  
  
After the two were carrying bags full of clothes, a shoe, towels, etc, they put their belongings at each house, and meet again at the park that they went to in the morning.  
  
Sendoh : *looking at Rukawa who's running towards his way* what took you so long?  
  
Rukawa : I don't know where to put all those bags in your house…  
  
Sendoh : *laughs* Oh my house is small but it's humble…  
  
Rukawa : Whatever… Let's go…  
  
They walked towards Sakura Junior and Elementary School, and in front of the gates, Sendoh Akira's brothers and sisters were already waiting.  
  
Sendoh : Nanao-cha- *covers mouth with hands* Umm.. I mean… Now's what time? *face full of sweat, rubs the back of his head with his hand. Pokes Rukawa at the ribs*  
  
Rukawa : Uh.. Oh.. Um… Hello Na… Nanoa… (in a stiff voice), Keisuke… And… and… *whispers to Sendoh* who's this kid?!?  
  
Sendoh : He's Machi! And it's NANAO not NANOA! (voice whispering)  
  
Rukawa : Uh… Hi Machi… *sweating*  
  
Nanao : Oni-chan… My name's Nanao… (voice cold as ice)  
  
Rukawa : *digs his pocket to find a lollipop* Gomen, Nanao-chan… Here's a candy… for you… sorry to call you bitch… (voice still stiff, and his smile looks out of place)  
  
Sendoh : (to himself) Oh my god he's horrible…  
  
Nanao smiles widely and jumped to hug Rukawa by the neck.  
  
Nanao : Arigatou, Oni-chan…!! I love you…  
  
Rukawa was surprised by her reaction. She is a cute girl indeed, just like what Sendoh had said. Rukawa hugged her back gently and smiled, this time the smile comes from his heart. This is what the kind of warmth he had longed for. Carefully she took the candy from his hands and gave a peck on his cheek.  
  
Rukawa : *stands up* Okay… Let's go home, kids…  
  
He hold all of their little hands by his, and walked them home. Sendoh waited outside for him.  
  
Sendoh : Hey, Kaede-kun… I think you'll make a great brother… *smiles* Please take care of them for me…  
  
Rukawa : *blushes lightly* Well… I'm just trying to be you…  
  
Sendoh : Well, Ja ne… We'll meet again tomorrow… You'll be joining me tomorrow at Shohoku High…  
  
Rukawa : Okay… See you…  
  
Sendoh : *waves hand* Remember, do your best, and I'll do my best too…  
  
From afar, Rukawa only nodded, and then he rushed in to play with his new brothers and sisters in the living room of the small yet warm house that he live in for now. 


	4. Chapter Four

(Back in Rukawa's mansion)  
  
Sendoh was in his room, and he was jumping high at his bed, dressed in his newly-bought pyjamas, that has pictures of cows jumping over the moon printed on it.  
  
Sendoh : (still jumping) I got a puffy bee~d! Weee!! *boink boink*  
  
(a.n : uh oh… this looks outta place… gomen, sendoh fans T__T)  
  
Sendoh : I'm rich! Wee~! (still jumping on his bed)  
  
He took a glance around the house and studied the furnitures and decorations.  
  
Sendoh : Man! Rukawa is rich!  
  
But then suddenly he felt goosebumps rise to his back.  
  
Sendoh : But this huge place… I'm alone… It's so scary… *shivers* Anyways, I better get to sleep…  
  
And then Sendoh was fell fast asleep on his large presidential King Koil bed, king size.  
  
Meanwhile, Rukawa Kaede, as Sendoh, was busy taking care of his younger relatives. Machi was clinging to his neck, crawling on his back, Nanao pulling his hand, and Machi crying out for him to cook him tofu for dinner.  
  
Machi : Oni-chan, Oni-chan! Be a horse! Be a horse! *started slapping his head*  
  
Rukawa : Yeow… *moans in pain*  
  
Keisuke : Cook us some tofu!  
  
Nanao : Yeah… Cook us some tofu! We longed to eat your best dish! Come on, Oni-chan…  
  
Rukawa : um… (to himself) Oh no I can't cook tofu… What does Sendoh cook anyway?!  
  
Machi : Ya, Ni-chan's the best to cook tofu! Cook us tofu, cook us tofu! *continued to slap his head*  
  
Rukawa : Ow… Okay okay… I'll get the tofu first… *walks to the fridge* Umm.. There's no tofu… *helps Machi to stand on the floor and stands up* Okay I'm gonna go to the market to buy some…  
  
Machi : Oni-chan.. I wanna go with you too… *tears welled up in his eyes*  
  
Rukawa : *a huge sweatdrop on his head* Okay okay, Machi-chan… I'll take you with me… *carries Machi on his back* Take care of the house, kids…  
  
Keisuke and Nanao : Bye Ni-chan! Be back soon, okay? We're starving *waves their tiny hands in the air*  
  
Rukawa : (to himself) Kids… Are just complicated, and yet funny… *Stops walking* Oh no… I better call Akira *paused* oopz… I mean Kaede first… Wait here, Machi-chan… *puts him on the ground and walked to a public phone*  
  
Sendoh woke up because of the phone ringing beside his ear. He stood up straight, eyes turned red and picked up the phone…  
  
Sendoh : (tone angered) who are you crazy enough to call me this time and disturbs my peaceful sleep?!  
  
Rukawa : What? You're asleep already? And Akira, I think you better improve the manner you used to pick calls up.  
  
Sendoh : Oh… Kaede-kun… Yeah I was asleep, I had nothing to do…  
  
Rukawa : Well… Help me out with this… your kids wanted me to cook tofu… What should I cook?  
  
Sendoh : Oh that! I guessed they missed my wonderful dish already… *smiles wide*  
  
Rukawa : Hey…  
  
Sendoh : Uh.. Oh.. *sweatdropping* They want you to cook agedashi tofu! You know? I'm the best in cooking those… Mine's better than the restaurants…  
  
Rukawa : (silent…) …I don't know how to make that dish…  
  
Sendoh : Oh… Just buy the tofu… I think we already have the other ingredients in the kitchen… And you can find the recipe in the piles of cookbooks, just beside the fridge.  
  
Rukawa : *quite confused* Uh…  
  
Sendoh : Well, I want to sleep first, Kaede-kun… My head feels so heavy… *yawns* Ja ne… *hangs up*  
  
Rukawa : Wait! Akira! (no response) Damn!  
  
He walked back to where Machi had been waiting patiently for him, and placed him on his back and continued walking to the market.  
  
Shopkeeper : Konbanwa… What can I do for you?  
  
Rukawa : I'll buy a tofu…  
  
Shopkeeper : Um… how many grams?  
  
Rukawa : just… 400 grams please… (to himself) Oh I hope I bring enough money…  
  
Shopkeeper : Just a minute *hops into a door, and comes back with a bucket of tofu* Here you go! And that'll be… 200 yen, please…  
  
Rukawa : *sighed in relief* (to himself) I did… And I was lucky… *hands 200 yen and walks off* Thanks…  
  
The two went back to their house, Machi was walking beside him, cause Rukawa was unable to support him on his back while carrying the tofu.  
  
Machi : Ka-san's not coming back this night, she said she'll be back for the next couple of days…  
  
Rukawa : *blink blink* That's strange… I haven't heard the news… (to himself) Or maybe Sendoh forget to tell me…  
  
Machi : Well, Oni-chan… She didn't say anything until this evening too… She called from her office and said that she had to go for an urgent meeting…  
  
Rukawa : (in his head) Oh boy… I have to take care of all this kids by myself… Perhaps I could have Sendoh sleep over or something…  
  
At last they reached their house, but before the gate, Rukawa saw a beautiful girl with long, bonded-hair, dyed in sienna, hanging loose to her waist, standing in front of it, ready to enter the house. He was mesmerized by her beauty and elegance, he had never saw anybody that beautiful before, except for Ayako-san. (a.n : oh well, Ayako is beautiful in my eyes ^_^ She's my favorite girl among SD, I don't like Haruko that much… ^_^;)  
  
Girl : Why are you staring at me like that, Akira?  
  
Rukawa was still amused by her wonders, and almost forget that he's still standing outside the house while cold winds blew through him.  
  
Machi : Chizu ne-saaaannn *runs towards her*  
  
Rukawa : (in his mind) Chizu? This is Chizu, Sendoh's sister… I didn't know she was that beautiful… I never pictured her to be this pretty…  
  
Chizu : Hi, Machi-chan… (in a cold, monotone voice)  
  
Rukawa : *almost dropped his tofu pail* Oh.. Hi Chizu…  
  
Chizu didn't reply, she went straight into the house, with Machi dancing and hopping around her.  
  
a.n : I made few changes with Chizu… ^__^ hehehe… Well if you're quite confused with it, just look at Aya's sister from the manga Tenjyou Tenge. She fits Chizu… ^__^ hehehe… ^__^;; NEways, continue plz 


	5. Chapter Five

Nanao : Oni-chaaaaan… We're starving!! Aren't the tofu done yet??  
  
Rukawa : Uh.. *staring blankly at the cookbook, all pans and flours were messed up in the kitchen* Just wait a sec, Nanao-chan…  
  
Keisuke : *jumps into the kitchen and was shocked to see the mess* Oni- chan! What happened?!  
  
Rukawa : Oh… Oh! I forgot where the cooking utensils are!! Now go back to the others, Keisuke… *sweatdrops*  
  
Keisuke : Okieee.. Just be sure you make it fast… We're so hungryyy…  
  
Rukawa : Be patient, Keisuke… *sweatdrops* (to himself) I haven't made anything yet!!!!!!  
  
And then the next thing he saw is the slim figure of Chizu walked into the mess. Her face was blank, and she doesn't look shocked nor surprised about the bizzare in the kitchen. Looking at her, Rukawa blushed and looked down. He started to clean the mess, bit by bit.  
  
Chizu : What's the matter, Ni-san? Did you forget how to make agedashi tofu?  
  
Rukawa hesitated first to answer. He didn't know what to say, for he'll make a fool out of himself. Chizu knelt down and started picking up the egg shells spread around the room. She pulled a towel from a closet and wiped the liquid on the floor. Rukawa stared at her face, her beautiful and peaceful face.  
  
Chizu : What? (rudely) Is there something on my face?  
  
Rukawa : Ah.. No… Gomen…  
  
She didn't answer, instead she stood up and threw the rubbish into the trash can and soaked the towel with cold water.  
  
Chizu : *not looking at him* What's wrong with you today, Ni-san?  
  
Rukawa tried to smile and answer politely.  
  
Rukawa : Well… At first I hurt my arms, so I can't move it well… So it dropped everywhere…  
  
Chizu : *snorts* Huh… Once you got your bone cracked and you still cook dinner for us…  
  
Rukawa : (softly) Did I? Oh… Well… It hurts so much right now… It's cut deep (lying)  
  
Chizu : *turns to look at the wound* Oh… I see… Now can you manage to make that tofu dish? You'll disappoint the kids…  
  
Rukawa : Honestly speaking, I cant…  
  
Chizu wiped her hands on a dry towel and open the drawer to find an apron. She pulled out a peach tinted apron and tied it around her neck. She tied another knot circling around her slim waist.  
  
Rukawa : Chizu… What are you doing??  
  
Chizu : What do you think? I'm making them dinner, since Ka-san's not going to be home tonight… And since you can't cook because of that bad arm.  
  
Rukawa : *smiled gently* Arigato, Chizu… I'll help you a bit…  
  
***  
  
Next day at Shohoku high, students started to rush into the building. Everybody was in their classes and was busy chatting. Students across the hall were laughing happily and they're fresh, ready for a new day to study. But on the 2nd year floor, everybody almost choked to death.  
  
A student : Oh my god, did you see him?  
  
Another student : Yeah! Oh my god I can't believe my eyes!!!  
  
And throughout the hall, there were girls that fainted on the floor with fever. Sakuragi who was just on his way towards the class, bursted out of laughter and rolled around on the floor, followed by the Sakuragi Gundan.  
  
Sakuragi : Oh my god, Kitsune!!! What happened to your hair *laugh laugh*?!?!  
  
Yohei : Rukawa-kun!!!!!!! *laughs, rolling on the floor*  
  
Sendoh ran his hands on his head and smiled. He then forced his way into the classroom and everybody in the class stared at him, they drop dead silent.  
  
Sakuragi : Kitsune must be out of his mind!!!!! *still laughing*  
  
There were whispers in the class among the students. Some were giggling and some were still standing stiffly, shocked.  
  
Tsukimiya : Oi Rukawa!! What happened with your hair?!  
  
Sakuragi : Did you fell in love with that Smiley or anything?!!  
  
(a.n : note that Sendoh actually made Rukawa's hair standing and spiked up, like his…)  
  
Sendoh : You got problems with that? I just thought that this hairstyle helps me to get more winds running through my head, and make it a little more cooler. *smile*  
  
Fangirls : Rukawa-kun… He smiled… *faints*  
  
Then soon a teacher, old and grumpy, rushed into the class with a briefcase locked within his arms. His jaws dropped on the floor when he saw Rukawa.  
  
Fujiwara : Rukawa Kaede! That hair… that hair… *shaking* That hair had just broke Newton's gravitational law!!! *gasped*  
  
Sendoh : Oh did I?  
  
Fujiwara : That hair… That hair… Is evil!!! You must get rid of it soon, Kaede, or else I'll have to put force on you!!  
  
Sendoh : Why can't I?  
  
And then Rukawa, as Sendoh Akira stepped in the class and found himself dumbfounded and terrified, horrified, petrified, etc…  
  
Rukawa : OH MY GOD!  
  
Fujiwara : *turns to Rukawa* Oh, you must be our new student, Kawaii Mayu. Please come in and introduce yourself. (voice changed from harsh and reckless, to soft and polite)  
  
Rukawa : My name's what?! *covers mouth* Oops… Okay, um.. Sensei…  
  
Fujiwara : Okay students, class will start now… *eyes turned sharp Sendoh* And you, Kaede, you must get rid of that ridiculous hair as soon as possible. Or else I'll drop you out of school!  
  
Rukawa : *gulp* (to himself) Dammit! That idiot had just ruin my reputation!  
  
Fujiwara : And just what did you put in that hair to make it stand up straight like that, super glue?!  
  
Sendoh : Hai hai, Sensei… I'll go to the washroom now… *emerged out of the classroom, and winked at Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa : *anger risen to top of his head and he was ready to burst out* (to himself) That aho!  
  
Fujiwara : *turns to Rukawa* Well now, Mayu-san… I'll let you introduce yourself to the class.  
  
Rukawa : *gulp* Oh well… my name is… K-ka… Kawa… *babbles and mutters and made some unclear sounds* Mayu! I came from… uh… Sapporo… I live in… uh… my house, and I got… 2 brothers and 2 sisters, and I live with my… mom, since my dad passed away… *picked up a chalk and write his new name in katakana*  
  
Girls in class : Kawaiiiii! Oh he's so cuteeeee, just like his name! At last we got a handsome male student other than Rukawa!! *starts to faint*  
  
Rukawa : *sighed* (to himself) Is this what girls expected all these times?  
  
Fujiwara : Okay now Mayu-san… You may sit… um… *browses around the class for an empty seat* There! *points a finger at a vacant desk* Beside your new friend, Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
Rukawa : (in his head) Oh my god, not that Do'aho…  
  
Fujiwara : Sakuragi Hanamichi, I'll ask a favor from you today. I want you to show Mayu-san the school around and be nice to him.  
  
Rukawa : (still in his head) Dammit! This is where the nightmare starts… *moans in his head*  
  
  
  
a.n : okay… So the name's Kawaii Mayu… hahaha… Sendoh is crazy, he registered Rukawa in that name for his entry at Shohoku high… And he's driving his temper off, and is ready to explode any moments from now. Please continue, don't forget to RnR… onto next chapter 


	6. Chapter Six

The class was silent, half was asleep listening to Fujiwara-sensei's boring lecture about Physics. Sakuragi stole a glance at his new classmate that had been sitting beside him. Unfortunately, Rukawa noticed his stubborn movements.  
  
Rukawa : What's wrong with you?  
  
Sakuragi : *throws his face away from him* Uh… nothing… You just remind me of someone…  
  
Rukawa : Whatever… *slumps in his chair*  
  
Sakuragi : *looks at him once more* You know what… You look like Ryonan's Sendoh Akira… But you can't possibly him, cause you never smile…  
  
Rukawa : Yeah, just… Whatever, Do'aho…  
  
Sakuragi : *surprised, and looked at Sendoh, who's hair already down, soaked wet by cold water from the tap* What did you say?! How dare you mock the tensai?!  
  
Rukawa : *snorts* Yeah.. Uh huh… I'm a tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi… Tensai this, tensai that… But your brain's no bigger than a peanut.  
  
Sakuragi : *angered* J-just what is your problem, huh?! *stood up straight and slammed his hands on his desk* I'll tell you what, Kawaii, your attitude sucks! You suck, no more like Kitsune!!!!!  
  
Everybody in the class looked at Sakuragi Hanamichi, even the teacher. Their attention were moved to him because of his abrupt disturbance on the lesson.  
  
Fujiwara : Sakuragi! You're in a class right now, please mind your behavior!!!!!  
  
Rukawa : Yeah, Behave, Do'aho… Behave *trying to sound like austin powers ^__^;*  
  
Sakuragi couldn't take it no more, he raised his arms and his fingers were clamped to a fist, ready to hit him on the face.  
  
Fujiwara : Sakuragi Hanamichi!!!!  
  
And then it was too late, the next thing he knew is that Rukawa (Kawaii Mayu) was laying on the floor, a bruise was on his face.  
  
Sendoh : Oioi! *rushes towards Sakuragi and grabbed his fist* No more, no more…  
  
Sakuragi : *looks at Sendoh, then to Rukawa* You suck, Kawaii, piece of shit!!!  
  
Fujiwara-sensei hit Sakuragi on the head with his thick physics textbook, hard.  
  
Fujiwara : Sakuragi Hanamichi! You're being very rude! That's it, you will come to my office after this!!!! For now, go outside and wait till recess bell rings!  
  
Sakuragi took a last look at Rukawa for the last time and he kicked him on the stomach before he exit the class.  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* Yare yare… *hands over his belly, tries to stand up and sit*  
  
Sendoh : What did you do to him?! (whispering)  
  
Rukawa : *shrugs* Nothing… It's just him that got problems…  
  
Fujiwara : Now Mayu-san… Everybody, let's continue our lesson.  
  
And they continued to study coulomb's law untill the bell rang.  
  
A student : *lifts his hands up in the air in victory* It's break time!!!!!! *runs out of the class*  
  
Most of the student followed him outside, while Rukawa and Sendoh and a few others remained inside.  
  
Rukawa : Oi, wanna go to canteen?  
  
Sendoh : I don't know… You show me…  
  
Rukawa : Sure… Follow me…  
  
And while they walked their way to the cafetaria, their pace slowed down and passed the headmaster's office. He heard shouts from inside.  
  
Sendoh : Sakuragi must be inside.  
  
Rukawa : *shrugs* Who cares…  
  
Sendoh : Hey, don't make bad images of me…  
  
Rukawa : *stares at him sharply* images of YOU? I'm not making bad images of you, I'm just being KAWAII MAYU. *sighed*  
  
Sendoh : *giggles* Oh well… I just think that you might need to apologize to him or whatever…  
  
Rukawa : Why should I? *continues walking* Screw him and let's go to the canteen, I'm starving…  
  
Sendoh : *sigh* Oh well… Oh well…  
  
***  
  
(in the cafetaria)  
  
Miyagi : Whoa… Look! That guy's as tall as Hanamichi! *points at Rukawa*  
  
Ayako : Where? Where? Oh him… *smiles* He must be a new student… Oh… He kinda looks like Sendoh, though…  
  
Miyagi : *sigh* Hm… And he's walking with Rukawa… I bet he's going to enter the club…  
  
Ayako : *jumps in delight* At last we got a person who can replace Akagi- sempai!! He's tall enough, though…  
  
Miyagi : Oh well, Aya-chan… let's go grab something to eat…  
  
Ayako : *shrugs* Okay, Ryota…  
  
(a.n : in my story, they're couples now ^__^;)  
  
Rukawa : So, what do you want to eat?  
  
Sendoh : Anything would be nice… I'm starving…  
  
Rukawa : Okay… Wait… I'll go get you some food…  
  
Sendoh : hey, thanks!  
  
Rukawa walked over to the cafeteria ques, he waited in line patiently. On his back was Haruko, she was also queing for the food on the cafeteria. Haruko looked at him, from the top of his hair to the bottom of his shoes.  
  
Haruko : Ano… *carefully tapped his shoulder* Are you a new student?  
  
Rukawa : *looks at her through his back with sharp and icy eyes* …Yes.  
  
Haruko : Umm… I was just wandering… You're so tall… What's your name?  
  
Rukawa : *blush* Umm… *looks away from her* Kawaii Mayu… *blush blush blush blush*  
  
Haruko : Pardon me? (voice soften)  
  
Rukawa : It's… *blush* Nevermind, just call me Mayu…  
  
Haruko : (in her head) I thought I heard him say 'kawaii'. I hope it's not his name, though… Or else I'll be rolling and laughing out loud on the floor. *smiles* Nice to meet you, Mayu-kun… My name's Akagi Haruko…  
  
Rukawa : *snorts* Yea yea… Nice to meet you too…  
  
Haruko : I was just wondering… you're so tall… Are you going to join our basketball team?  
  
Rukawa : Of course… *thinks about something…* not…  
  
Haruko : *looks disappointed* No? Why not? I mean, it'll be useful to have a person as tall as you in our team…  
  
Rukawa : *stops to ponder* I don't want to get into trouble with that redhead Do'aho…  
  
Haruko : (in her head) my my, he sounds so much like Rukawa-kun… *blushes* Oh…  
  
Rukawa : Besides I need to go and babysit my brothers and sisters…  
  
Haruko : *sweatdrop* 


	7. Chapter Seven

Back at Sendoh who's waiting patiently at his table, he looked across and noticed Miyagi and Ayako, sitting facing against each other. He stared at them blankly and sighed.  
  
Sendoh : (to himself) Hey that's Shohoku's new captain, huh? With his girl? *sigh* I think she's taller than him…  
  
He leaned back against his chair and looked at the grey ceiling and realized that his stomach had been grumbling for food. He's very hungry, he needs something to eat badly.  
  
Sendoh : (in his head) Where's Kaede, what took him so long? *looks at the que line* Oh dammit… I guess I'll have to wait for another hour or so… *sigh*  
  
Rukawa : Hey…  
  
Sendoh : *shocked and surprised* Huh?! *sat up straight abruptly* Hey I thought you're gonna be back in another hour… I never thought you make it so fast.  
  
Rukawa : *shrugged* Whatever… Now here's your lunch… *hands the food tray to him*  
  
Sendoh : *accepts it and placed it on the table* Uh… Thanks… You don't eat?  
  
Rukawa : No… I'm quite full… I guess I ate too much of Chizu's cooking this morning…  
  
Sendoh : *freeze* Chizu cooked breakfast?  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* I don't know… Your mom's not coming home because she got urgent business, and I can't cook anything, so she helped me…  
  
Then there was silence between the two lads. Sendoh continued to eat his meal, while Rukawa was watching him eat like a pig. He can tell that he was very hungry. Well, he could understand, since there was nothing to eat in his house except for some canned food.  
  
Rukawa : Tell me, Sendoh… Why did you gave me the name 'kawaii mayu?'  
  
Sendoh : *still munching and eating like a barbarian* You wanna know why? (speaking while his mouth is full) Well… I can't gave the name Sendoh Akira to the administration… Well, I just don't wanna quit from Ryonan yet…  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* Well.. At least you could've give me a better name…  
  
Sendoh : Well… At first the name that crossed my mind while talking to the administrator on the phone was Sakurazaru Mayu… (note that zaru means monkey and sakura means cherry blossom)  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrops* Okay… kawaii's better…  
  
Now his mind, his brain, his hands were focused on the food tray that he was working on. Haruko who was passing by happened to spot the two among the crowds of the Shohoku High students.  
  
Haruko : My… I think Rukawa-kun has find himself a friend… *smile while blushing* And his friend is cute too…  
  
Sakuragi : Ha… Haruko-san!!! *blushes and laughs like a moron while scratching the back of his head*  
  
Haruko : Oh hi, Sakuragi-kun… *smiles*  
  
Sakuragi : How's your day, Haruko-san?? *smiles widely like a horse*  
  
Haruko : Umm… Mine? Well… It went out fine… I heard you got into trouble this morning, Sakuragi-kun… Are you okay now?  
  
Sakuragi : *frowns, and then smiles again* Well… Umm… I'm out of it… (voice softer) but I still wanna hit that bastard so bad…  
  
Haruko : Umm… Pardon me, Sakuragi-kun? Did you say anything..?  
  
Sakuragi : *jumps a few step back* Aaa.. No, no, Haruko-san… *laughs*  
  
Haruko : Hmm… I'm glad… Anyways… At last Rukawa-kun got himself a suitable friend, didn't he?  
  
Sakuragi : Kitsune? *looks towards where Haruko was looking* Aaaa!!! That jerk!!!!  
  
Haruko : Well… I think he's a new student… I heard he's from your class too, Sakuragi-kun… Have you met him? His name is… Kawaii… M… Mayu right?  
  
Sakuragi : Yes… (voice kinda annoyed)  
  
Haruko : He's cute and tall too… The two would probably be the most appealing person that girls in this school would get their eyes on… I wonder if he can join the basketball club, it'll help… He's as tall as you, right, Sakuragi-kun?  
  
Sakuragi : *feels hatred rise to the top of his head* (softly) Ano yarou… *puffy steams coming out from his ears*  
  
From the edge of their eyes, Rukawa stood up to go buy some drinks for himself and Sendoh. He went towards Sakuragi and Haruko, who were standing just beside the drinks booth.  
  
Sakuragi : (hissing) Teme…  
  
Rukawa : *looks at Sakuragi with bored eyes* What, Do'aho?  
  
Haruko : My my… He sounds like Rukawa-kun…  
  
Sakuragi : How dare you say that to the tensai!?!?!  
  
Rukawa : Tensai this, tensai that… Whatever… Are you trying to make problems again, Do'aho?  
  
Sakuragi : *fist clenched and was raised in the air* Urusai! (shut up)  
  
Haruko : *gasped in terror* Sakuragi-kun!!!  
  
And the next thing everybody saw was that Sakuragi hit him once more in the face. Rukawa touched his bruise gently with his fingers and his eyes were burning in revenge. He hit him back, hard, leaving Sakuragi panting for breath on the floor.  
  
Rukawa : (in his head) Darn… This is exactly like the first time we met…  
  
Sakuragi : Temee!!! *immediately stoods up and pushed him until he fall and hit a few tables and chairs* I'm going to kill you!!!!!  
  
There were blood coming from his forehead. It seems that it was wounded by a piece of broken glass or other sharp objects that he had hit.  
  
Haruko : *jumps between the two with her arms spread wide* Stop it, Sakuragi-kun!!!! This is enough!!!!  
  
Sendoh : *still chewing* Oh boy… Here goes another fight *watched the match from his seat* Ganbatte, Kawaii-kun!!! *smiles wide while he waves his hands in the air*  
  
Some students : Wow… This is the first time I ever heard Rukawa shout out like that…  
  
Another student : He's been acting strange today… And.. And he's been smiling too many times…  
  
More student : And look, that new guy rather acts more like Rukawa…  
  
One more student : Kami-sama… Is the world alright today??  
  
Sakuragi : *stares sharp at Rukawa* I'm gonna make you so dead…  
  
Haruko : (voice rised in temper) Sakuragi-kun… It's enough! Stop this nonesense!!! *turns and pulls out a handkerchief, wipes the blood from his Rukawa's face*  
  
Rukawa : I'm okay… *stands up and ignored Haruko*  
  
Sakuragi : *pissed* How dare you treat Haruko-san so impolitely!?!?!? Shineeeeee!! *leans forward to hit Rukawa, and bulls eye, Sakuragi hit him on his stomach*  
  
Haruko : *mouth wide open, stares at Sakuragi* Kawaii-kun!!!! *rose to help Kawaii gain his balance* Sakuragi-kun!!! *stares at him with sharp eyes, cutting his heart deep* I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuragi : (in a trembling voice…) No… not again… Haruko-san… h-hates me…  
  
So then Sakuragi bawled like a baby in the canteen, while Rukawa was helped to the doctor with his arms around Haruko's neck. Sendoh was taking a final bite of his delicate lunch. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Rukawa : *opens his eyes slowly* Where am I?  
  
He took a look around the room. It was the school's health center and he was lying down on the bed. It seems like Haruko had brought him there. Carefully he touched his head, the wounds were cleaned and it's propperly dressed with bandages. He remembered, Sakuragi did this to him. Rukawa tried to lift his back off the bed but there were pain on his stomach that stops his movement.  
  
Rukawa : *lips twisted in pain* Itai…  
  
Haruko : *walks in from the closed curtains* A… Kawaii-san… You're awake…  
  
Rukawa : What time is it? *looks around to find a clock*  
  
Haruko : *looks at her wrist watch* It's 3:14… School bell rang already, students were already dismissed.  
  
Rukawa : Darn…  
  
Sendoh : *rushes into the scene* Oi!!!!! Kae- Um… Kawaii, are you okay?  
  
Rukawa : *snorts* Wow… You're just in time…  
  
Haruko : *blushes* Oh hi, Rukawa-kun…  
  
Sendoh : *looks at her and smiled* Hello… Um…(forgots her name)  
  
Haruko : (in her mind) Rukawa-kun smiled at me, Rukawa-kun smiled at me! He smiled! He smiled! He smiled to me! *flies in the air with pink hearts flying around her head*  
  
Sendoh : Aaa… Aaa… Kawaii, *sweatdrop* I believe you have to pick up your bro… your brothers and sisters…  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* Don't worry, I already told Keisuke to get them home.  
  
Sendoh : Ya and today you got to do a part-time job…  
  
Rukawa : I know I know!!! *pokes him at the ribs* (voice softer) Hey! I don't know where the hell that goddamned station is!!  
  
Sendoh : *smiles* Just as I thought… Okay, I'll take you there… Can you get up?  
  
Rukawa : Yeah…  
  
Sendoh : *turns to Haruko who's still in cloud #9* Umm… Ano… We'll be going first, um… *to Rukawa* What's her name?!  
  
Rukawa : Haruko…  
  
Sendoh : Oh yeah, Haruko-san… *smiles*  
  
Haruko : *back from cloud #9 for a while* Um, Rukawa-kun… Aren't you coming to practice?  
  
Sendoh : *rubs his head* Uh… Well… Yeah, but I'll be a little late, Haruko- san…  
  
Haruko : *flies again* (in her head) He called my name! He said my name! He called me Haruko-san, twice!!!!!! *flies flies flies, blush blush blush*  
  
Rukawa : Let's go…  
  
***  
  
(At the station)  
  
Sendoh : Okay, Kaede-kun… This is the place, that guy that have thick mustache like Hitler is called Jay-san… That guy who is tall and lean's called Hamada-san… And that little guy who's as short as Haruko is called Yoshi-kun… He's as old as you, Kaede…  
  
Rukawa : … Did he ever drink milk?  
  
Sendoh : Oh yah I forgot, the boss at this place, his name is Genta-san. You might as well respect him as you respect your own parents. He's nice, but be warned… If you do anything bad, he'll put no mercy on you…  
  
Rukawa : I understand, I understand…  
  
Sendoh : *pats Rukawa at shoulders* Well now your locker's just between the lounge and Boss' office… Get changed, your locker's number 7, my all-time favorite… You'll be finished by five o'clock, and that's when you'll go home.  
  
Rukawa : Okay…  
  
Sendoh : Bye, Kaede-kun!! I'll be attending the practice now, do your best…  
  
Rukawa : (to himself) Just don't make a clown out of me…  
  
Jay : Oi, Akiraaa… What brings you here so early? Didn't you have to pick up your brothers and sisters first?  
  
Rukawa : Um… no… I already told Keisuke to pick them up . (in his head) My my, he sounds freaky…  
  
Jay : Oh my god, Akira… What happen to your cute cute spiky hair? And what's that bandage doing around your head?  
  
Rukawa : Um… I ran out of gel, and I bumped into something… (to himself) My my, he DOES sounds freaky  
  
Jay : Oh anyway, I thought you have a supply of gel for a lifetime… I remembered you bought 2 packs of gel with me at the market.  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop* Ahaha.. Oh did I??? I must've forget them somewhere….  
  
Jay : Anyway, let's get changed…  
  
(in the locker room)  
  
Rukawa : *puts on the uniform and looks at himself on the mirror* …. *frowns* Oh my god I looked so gay… *And there he goes to work*  
  
(after work work work)  
  
Yoshi : Arigatou gozaimasu! Please come back soon! *waves goodbye to the last costumer*  
  
Rukawa : *looks at the watch* Hey it's five pm already… I better get going home…  
  
Hamada : Finally… The shift time's over… *walks into the locker room*  
  
Rukawa followed him with the other two. He opened his locker and pulled out his uniform. The other three were changing in front of him. Rukawa felt awkward, so he walked into the bathroom and changed inside. He hadn't got the time to know them well. Even though he's acting as Sendoh Akira right now, they're still strangers to his head.  
  
After changing he exit the room quietly without speaking a word. The others were saying goodbye to each other and the boss, Rukawa only walked out of the station.  
  
Nanao : Oni-chan?  
  
Rukawa : *flabbergasted* Nanao-chan?!?! Why are you here?  
  
Nanao : Oni-chan… Why didn't you pick us up?  
  
Rukawa : Oh well… I was quite busy… I need to go to work, you see…  
  
Nanao : But… But… All these times you always pick us up even though you got works to do…  
  
Rukawa : *bents down and patted her head* I'm sorry, Nanao-chan…  
  
Nanao : Oni-chan knows we don't wanna go home without you…  
  
Rukawa : *smiles heartly* Nanao-chan… *hugs her* Okay… Will you forgive Oni- chan, Nanano-chan?  
  
Nanao : *winks* Only if you buy me a choco-chip ice cream!  
  
Rukawa : *giggles* Okay then Oni-chan will buy you a choco-chip ice cream.. Come! *takes her hand in his and started walking*  
  
(By the ice cream parlor)  
  
Ice cream man : Here you go sweet girl… A cone of choco chip ice cream for you *hands her the cone*  
  
Nanao : Yay! Arigatooo~! *starts licking the ice cream*  
  
Rukawa smiled, looking at the sight of Sendoh's cute little sister licking the ice cream cone. He wished that he could have a little brother or sister just like her, or any other family member. Living in the house by himself sometimes is just too painful and too cold. He looked aside to watch the sun set. The sky was tinted pink and light violet. There were people walking by the park, in front of his eyes, but what catches his eyes the most is…  
  
Rukawa : *eyes widened* That aho..  
  
Sakuragi : *dressed in blue t-shirt and a jeans and his red nike shoes* Oiiiii… come here, come here…!  
  
Rukawa : Is he okay? Who is he waving to? His girlfriend? No no… I know he likes Haruko…  
  
Sakuragi : *runs around and stopped before a little girl, just about Nanao's age* Here, here Momo-chan!  
  
(a.n : note that Nanao is 9 years old ^__^)  
  
Rukawa : *eyes narrowed and focused on the pigtailed girl dressed in pink* Who's that???  
  
Momo-chan : Oni-chan, Oni-chan! *reaches out and hugged Sakuragi's neck*  
  
Rukawa : WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
a.n : okay… ^__^; Uhuhuu… Sakuragi has a sisterrr… :) Rukawa's being so charming and cute… Not like his usual self!! He's really being a good good brother aren't he? NEways, I made changes about Nanao's age… I feel like 6 years old is too young… So she's 9 now… ^__^;; Onto next chapter plz! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Rukawa : WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Momo : Oni-chan… Buy me some ice cream!!! *points at the ice cream parlor*  
  
Sakuragi : Oh where? I don't see an ice cream man anywhere… *trying to act dumb*  
  
Momo : Here here, I'll take you to him *walks with Sakuragi's huge hand in hers* Step one, step two, step three…  
  
Sakuragi : *follows* Step four, step five, step six… Are we there yet? *Looks at her*  
  
Momo : No no! *waves her index finger in front of his eyes* Close your eyes, Ni-chan! *continues* Step six, step seven, step eight…  
  
Rukawa : There's gonna be trouble…  
  
Sakuragi : Okay! *closes eyes* Step eight, step nine… *opens an eyelid to peek* Step te—TEME KAWAI!!!!!!  
  
Rukawa : Uh oh… Not again… *places his hand on his forehead*  
  
Sakuragi : It's because of you!!!!! Because of you!!!! Now Haruko hates me.!!!  
  
Rukawa : Oh hell yeah, blame it all on me… *shrugs*  
  
Sakuragi : Teme!!!!!  
  
Momo : Oni-chan? *stares at him with watery eyes*  
  
Sakuragi : Uh… Ooh, gomen Momo-chan! *smiles* Okay I'll get you an ice cream first! *eyes turned sharp towards Rukawa* We shall continue later, Kawaii…  
  
Rukawa : Whatever… *sigh*  
  
Nanao : Oni-chaaan!  
  
Rukawa : Oh Nanao-chan… Let's go home…  
  
Sakuragi : Nanao-chan?!?!  
  
Ice cream man : *hands Momo the cup of cookies n cream ice cream* Here you go little sugar… *smiles*  
  
Nanao : *looks at Sakuragi, first confused then she laughed while pointing at Sakuragi's red bold head* Aaaaaa That's so cuteeeee!!! *runs towards Sakuragi who's kneeling beside Momo and starts rubbing his head*  
  
Sakuragi : *laughs the TENSAI style* Hey Kawaii, your sister likes my head! Ha ha ha!!  
  
Rukawa : *shrugs and sighs* Well… Is that girl your sister too?  
  
Sakuragi : Yeah… Her name's Sakuragi Momoko… *grins*  
  
Nanao : Nice to meet you, Momoko-chan… *grabs Momo's hand and shakes it*  
  
Momo : Nice to meet you too, Nanao-chan…  
  
Nanao : *runs back to Rukawa* Oni-chan? Can I take some time to play with Momoko-chan and that red-head Monkey? *points at Sakuragi*  
  
Rukawa : *laughs* Redhead Monkey? Look, Do'aho… My sister even looks at you as a monkey…  
  
Sakuragi : *growls* I'll have to forgive her because she's just so cute…  
  
Rukawa : *bents down and pats Nanao's head* Sure, Nanao-chan… Oni-chan will be waiting for you here…  
  
And then Nanao rushed with her new friends to the sand box to build a sand castle together, while Rukawa and Sakuragi walked side by side and sat on the yellow-painted swings in the park.  
  
Sakuragi : Taking her for a walk, eh?  
  
Rukawa : Well… Kind of… I didn't pick her up today and she came by to my working place and said that she can't go home without me…  
  
Sakuragi : That's so sweet of her… *looks up to the puffy clouds* Well I gotta take her out sometimes too since our father passed away… Now I gotta play the role as a father sometimes…  
  
Rukawa : Hm… Looking at my conditions, it's quite similar to yours. Our father passed away a few years ago too… Now I gotta help Ka-san support the kids… That's why I go to work at the gas station, just to add a few money or so…  
  
Sakuragi : I understand… It's kinda hard, eh? Being a father…  
  
Rukawa : *nods* True… But just to look at her grow… And to be with her, eases the uneasiness that are around you…  
  
Sakuragi : Yup…  
  
Rukawa's face saddened. He suddenly realized that he's not Sendoh Akira. Well he is for now, and it's temporary. He'll never know when he's going to go back to his old self and his usual life. He couldn't imagine how hard it'll be to go back to loneliness again, and he couldn't just imagine how much he'll miss them, Keisuke, Machi, Nanao, and even Chizu.  
  
Rukawa : (in his head) How did I learn things about family relationship this fast? I was only Nanao-chan's brother, Sendoh Akira, for two days… She made me realize that being with a family is more than anything you could ever know… Love between the family is far way more than valuable… Being with our family… soothes… Did Ka-san and To-san ever think of that? Why weren't they here for me, then? *buries his face in his hands*  
  
Sakuragi : Hey, are you okay, Kawaii?  
  
Rukawa : *looks up* Oh… I'm okay… My head, just the usual migraine… *shrugs*  
  
Sakuragi : I'm sorry… That must be because of the wound I caused you this afternoon.  
  
Rukawa : *shook his head* Nah, don't think about it, it's nothing…  
  
Sakuragi : *smiles* I never thought we could get along so well…  
  
Rukawa : And I never knew that you… you'll be such a good friend…  
  
Sakuragi : Hey, who knows? We only met for a day…  
  
Rukawa : *smiles* And get into trouble in a day…  
  
Sakuragi : *laughs* Friends?  
  
Rukawa : Friends… *rested his hands on Sakuragi's broad shoulder* 


	10. Chapter Ten

Rukawa looked at the time, it is 10 pass 12 already. Nanao and Machi were still playing tag in the living rom. Keisuke didn't join them, he said he need to study. Well, he usually abandon his homeworks and assignments just to play with his family. Perhaps it is because his geography teacher, Kaana- san threatened him to get his work done or else he'll have to stay another year to repeat grade 8.  
  
Rukawa : Chizu's not home yet?  
  
Nanao : No, Oni-chan… Well, you know she's always been like that…  
  
Rukawa : Hmm… It's just quite not nice for a girl at her age to wonder around the streets this late…  
  
Machi : *snorts* Ni-chan, she's probably with her boyfriend right now…  
  
Rukawa : (in his head) So she already gotten herself a boyfriend, huh? No wonder, a beautiful girl like her could easily find a guy. Maybe guys just throws himself to her.  
  
The kids started running upstairs, ran into rooms, and bumped into a few objects. After they left, there were total mess.  
  
Rukawa : *let out a heavy sigh* Don't they ever get tired of running?  
  
He walked upstairs to fix the bizzare. Most of the rooms were messed up, even his. Lazily, he stepped into each room and cleaned the scattered items on the floor back to its original place.  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop* Oh my god… *looks at Ka-san's underwears and bras that were filling up the floors of her bedroom* Annoying kids… *starts picking up one by one and stick 'em in the drawer*  
  
He then exit Sendoh's mom bedroom and walked over to the next room beside it. He then noticed, it was Chizu's bedroom, and it was messy too. Thank god it was only books that were all around, not panties or other underwears. He hesitated to enter. Will Chizu be mad if he cleans up her room? Then he started to think. Well, he guessed she'll be more pissed if she saw the mess. So then he walked in and piled up the books, diaries, mangas, novels, etc, and put them on the desk. Something from the edge of his sight caught his attention. It was a brass picture frame with a picture of her and a guy. Maybe it is her boyfriend. Rukawa picked it up carefully and studied the photo. She was wearing a black dress, her hair hung down to her waist, straight and dark as the night. She was a beauty that every person couldn't resist in the picture. His eyes then turned to the male. He was quite gorgeous, and he's wearing a black slick tux. It seems that he was a rich person, he can tell by the way he's dressed. Somehow they made a perfect couple, handsome guy, cute girl, but something makes Rukawa dislike the person. He seemed so flashy, and something in his looks make him sick.  
  
Chizu : What are you doing in my room?  
  
Rukawa : *flabbergasted, he turned to his back and found Chizu standing on the doorway* Chizu! Gomen, I was cleaning your room, since Nanao and Machi made a mess in here.  
  
Chizu : Don't you know I have privacy?  
  
Rukawa : *stand still, quiet* …Yes  
  
Chizu : *placed her bag down and noticed that Rukawa's holding the frame that bears her and her boyfriend's picture* That's Hiroshi, if u wanna know…  
  
Rukawa : Oh… Is he nice?  
  
Chizu : …Sometimes (lazily)  
  
Rukawa : What do you mean??  
  
Chizu : Yeah, sometimes he's nice…  
  
Rukawa : And then…?  
  
Chizu : Sometimes he's not nice… *shrugs*  
  
Rukawa : …  
  
Chizu : m… Ni-san… I'm going to stay overnight in Kazumi's place, I'm here to pick up my belongings… So would you please excuse me? She's already waiting for me outside…  
  
Rukawa : Uh… Okay… *walks out and slide the door closed*  
  
He went downstairs and the kids were still running, chasing each other. They'll never stop until the next morning, perhaps. He stepped outside to the porch and looked to the streets. There was a girl standing in front of the house's gate. Maybe it is Kazumi, the girl that Chizu had mentioned. Steeling his nerves, he walked towards the tall and lean girl to ask a few questions about Chizu and her boyfriend. She was looking at the ground, but when she spotted Rukawa, umm… Sendoh Akira, walking outside, she smiled and waved her hands.  
  
Kazumi : Konbanwa, Akira-san!! (cheerfully)  
  
Rukawa thought she was the type that he could hardly talk with. But it was out of his thought that she would be nice and open like this. Things were going smooth, and he started to talk.  
  
Rukawa : Ah, Konbanwa Kazumi-san…  
  
It seems like Kazumi likes Sendoh, he noticed her blushing whenever Rukawa took a step closer. They both chatted about things, some things that Rukawa didn't know about, and then Chizu. Soon, the topic of the conversation turned to Chizu's life and her boyfriend, which Rukawa had been longing to hear about.  
  
Kazumi : Oh… Hiroshi-kun?? Yeah, he's sometimes nice, but he's unpredictable… I mean, his mood can change anytime, unexpectedly. Sometimes when he's happy, he suddenly turns to be angry… I don't know… Maybe he was a little mentally distrubed or something…  
  
Rukawa : I see… Then what would make Chizu wants to be his girl?  
  
Kazumi : *smiles* Well… That's a secret that I shouldn't say to anybody, but if it's for you, I'll tell you… *she waves her fingers, instructed him to lean closer for her to be easier to whisper in his ears, since Rukawa was about 20 cms taller than her* Well… She at first wanted to somehow change the way Hiroshi-kun's behaving. But then it all went out of control, and he just becomes wilder and brutal. I don't know… She can't escape, he had become so possesive over her. And now since she can't get out of his reach, she tried to make the best of the situation… Since Hiroshi-kun's rich, Chizu tried to get money from him, and she secretly put it into her mom's family account… *sigh* Chizu thought it was unworthy and called herself dirty because of it, and she kept it secret, she never told any of you, didn't she?  
  
Rukawa : no…  
  
Kazumi : Yeah… Sometimes she wanted so much to be like you, Akira-san… But she can't tell, afraid that her Ka-san would probably punish her and hated by her brothers and sisters… Since now you know, please don't hate her, she had suffered so much… *pauses* She envies you sometimes you know, she told me once… One time you come back from your part-time job and brought your salary, your Ka-san seemed to appreciate you so much… And she told me that she wished to be praised like that just like the way Ka-san did to you…  
  
Rukawa : ….Chizu…  
  
Kazumi : *looks to his side* Oops, here she comes… *winks* Don't tell anybody okay, Akira-san? It's a secret between us… *pulls her head back and waved to Chizu* Let's gooo, Chizu-chaaann  
  
Chizu : *nods, and looked at Rukawa* We'll be going, Ni-san… I'll probably be home tomorrow night…  
  
Rukawa : *nods back* okay…  
  
Kazumi : *waves goodbye to Rukawa* Ja ne, Akira-saann… *winks*  
  
Rukawa only waved back a little and then he locked the gate before he entered the house. In the night, he drowned in the depths of his thoughts. All of his mind was filled about Chizu.  
  
Rukawa : Chizu… You don't have to suffer like that…  
  
(a.n : finish, chap 10's finish… ^__^ Chizu now more looked like a slut, huh? But please don't think of her that way ^__^, the story'll continue onto the next chapterrr… and please please… r n r) 


	11. Chapter Eleven

It's another tiring day of schooling. Sendoh turned off his air conditioner and walked out of his icy room into his bathroom, ready to take a quick shower. He didn't know what to eat, he couldn't decide to cook anything for breakfast. Fortunately he had spent last evening shopping for his supply in the market and filled his fridge, so he took out a fruit yoghurt and ate it. He then quickly put his shoes on and rushed out his house, afraid that the bell would rang shortly.  
  
A girl : Look, Rukawa Kaede's running to school!  
  
Girl 2 : I bet his favorite red bike had broke down or something, that's why he ran to school…  
  
Meanwhile on the other hand…  
  
Rukawa : Damn! I just couldn't go to school without a bike…  
  
Nanao : Here, Oni-chan… You could use my bike…  
  
Rukawa : Where is it?  
  
Nanao : It's in that room… *points at a rusty door*  
  
Rukawa : Uh… okay *rushes into the room and browsed for a bike* Oh no… *but all he founds is a little pink kid bike* That is one hell of a crap…  
  
Nanao : … I heard you…  
  
Rukawa : *looks through his shoulder and find Nanao, tears all welled up in her tiny eyes* Nanao-chan… *sweatdrop*  
  
Nanao : *starts to bawl* Waaaaa!!!  
  
Rukawa : *more sweatdrops* Uh… I didn't mean it, Nanao-chan… It's, it's a nice bike… Look! *takes it out of the room* I'll use this to school… *sweatdrop*  
  
Nanao : *stops crying* You will?  
  
Rukawa : *confused* Uh… yeah..  
  
Nanao hops around the room, happy. She wiped her tears and followed Keisuke to her school. Rukawa carried the pink bike in his hands and walked with it to school.  
  
Rukawa : Damn.. I can't run with while carrying this thing… *sigh* I guess the only way is to ride it… *and then he goes*  
  
Even though the distance between the saddle and the paddle (hey it rhymes ^__^) is too close for a tall guy like him, he insisted and tried hard to move it anyway. Everybody who passed his way stared at him as if he's a moron. He only blushed a little. He didn't care, in his mind, he simply didn't care. He wasn't ruining the image of Rukawa Kaede, it's only Kawaii Mayu anyway, so what…  
  
Sakuragi : Hey! Kawaii's wearing a pink bike to school… *rolls on the floor, laughing*  
  
Youhei : Maa… maa, Hanamichi… Will you ever stop teasing him?  
  
Tsukimiya : Yeah, how come you never get along with guys like him and Rukawa?  
  
Sakuragi : Hey, Tsukimiya… Don't underestimate… me and Kawaii are now friends.. *winks*  
  
Sakuragi gundan : Friends?!?! Hey hey, don't fool us, Hanamichi… You know you've just gotten into trouble with him yesterday… It's impossible for you to get along with him even in one day!!!  
  
Sakuragi : … *headbutts each one of them* You'll see! *turns towards Rukawa* Ohayo, Kawaii…  
  
Rukawa : *looks at Sakuragi* Ohayo…  
  
Sakuragi gundan : What?! What?!  
  
Yohei : How did you manage to befriends with him, Hanamichi??  
  
Sakuragi : *grins widely* It's a secret… hehehe  
  
Tsukimiya : I think you fell in love with him *laughs evilly*  
  
Sakuragi : *headbutts his friend again* No… Haruko-san's my one and only love…  
  
Haruko : (from Sakuragi's back) O-ha-yo, Sakuragi-kun…  
  
Sakuragi : *panics* Aa!! Haruko-san!!! O…ohayo… *sweatdrop*  
  
Haruko : I think I heard you call my name… What is it, Sakuragi-kun??  
  
Sakuragi : Aaaa… aaa… *bell rings* Ah! Suman, Haruko-san… I think the bell has rang and I don't wanna be late to class… Ja ne! *runs away*  
  
***  
  
Sendoh : Good morning, Kawaii *grins*  
  
Rukawa : Morning, umm… Rukawa…  
  
Sendoh : How's your day, and how's Nanao-chan and the others?  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop* I almost made her cry this morning…  
  
Sendoh : *gasps* Oh no! I hope you didn't…  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* Don't worry… I managed to handle the prob…  
  
Sendoh : Well then I'm proud of you *pats Rukawa on his back*  
  
Fujiwara : Okay okay, students! Let's start the day with a beautiful physics class!  
  
Everybody : *moans* Physics sucks… hell no…  
  
Fujiwara : *gives an irritated smile to the class* I think you guys prefer to clean up the bathroom rather to study physics… If then I'll just—  
  
Everybody : Oh no no! Fujiwara-sensei, Physics rules, hell yea! Physics rocks! *sweatdrops*  
  
***  
  
(after school)  
  
Sendoh : Oi, Kawaii… Where are you going?  
  
Rukawa : (dully) Basketball practice…  
  
Sendoh : Uh… You're joining the team…?  
  
Rukawa : Why not? There are no part time jobs today, huh?  
  
Sendoh : Well, there are two reasons; one, you haven't pick up Nanao-chan and the others.. and second—  
  
Rukawa : Oh darn it… * drops his sport bags and runs out of the school building, towards Sakura junior and elementary school*  
  
Sendoh : *sigh* Yare yare…  
  
(after about 15 minutes, in the gym)  
  
Rukawa : *laboring breath, breathing hard* I think I have enough of warm- ups… *steps into the gym*  
  
Miyagi : Okay, minna! Make two lines, we're gonna run 20 laps around the court…  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* Hell no…  
  
And then they ran as what the captain, Miyagi, has instructed. After they had finished the last lap, Rukawa fell to the ground, panting for air. He had been so much exhausted, since he had run from Shohoku to Sakura, that's about 6 miles away, and then to his house, that adds up about 3 miles, and then back to Shohoku, which gives another 4 miles. So in total, he had ran for about 13 miles.  
  
Ayako : My my, that new guy, Kawaii, seems like he had ran 10 miles or whatever…  
  
Sendoh : Um, well I think he did, sempai *sweatdrops*  
  
Ayako : Oh… *eyes widened* 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Shohoku Basketball team were still practicing till noon inside the gym. Ayako, who's currently the main manager of the club right now, were working out about the basics with some freshmen on the edge a side. Meanwhile, Miyagi, the captain, is having a quick interview with Rukawa, who's playing the role of Kawaii Mayu, the newcomer of the team.  
  
Miyagi : So, Kawaii, have you ever played basketball?  
  
Rukawa : Yeah.  
  
Miyagi : What position do you play?  
  
Rukawa : …almost any. Forward, perhaps…  
  
Miyagi : E… Did you ever join a club back then? I mean, at your junior or your at your first year during highschool?  
  
Rukawa : Uh… *sweat* No.  
  
Miyagi : (thinking) That's strange, a guy as tall as him who have the potential to be a great player didn't join the team even once. Anyway, this guy reminds me of that Ryonan's ace… His face, his figure, it's similar to him…  
  
Rukawa : Umm…  
  
Miyagi : *shrugs* I guess I'll have to see your skills first. And if you're good enough, I might put you in the starting five team. *walks into the center of the court, where Mitsui is standing at*  
  
Mitsui : So, Miyagi… What did you found out about that mysterious guy?  
  
Miyagi : Not much… He's quite suspicious, though… Well, we'll just see how skillful he is.  
  
Everybody stopped their action and gathered around their captain.  
  
Miyagi : We're gonna have a little practice game, I'll divide the team to two equally. Mitsui, you'll be on the blue team, me on the red. Sakuragi, join me, Rukawa join Mitsui. *turns to Rukawa* Kawaii Mayu, you'll join the red team.  
  
Rukawa : Understood *rushes to join his senior, Mitsui, and ran towards Sendoh*  
  
Sakuragi : Hey, Kawaii… I don't know about you playing basketball, but be warned, nobody can defeat the tensai!!!  
  
Rukawa : Do'aho…  
  
Mitsui : Maa… He sounds like Rukawa… I hope he plays like Rukawa too… *looks at Sendoh, who's busy putting on his temporary red uniform*  
  
Sendoh : *gives a confused look* Hmm???  
  
Rukawa : (under his breath) Yare yare…  
  
Miyagi selected his teammate and his opponent carefully. He tried to divide the team into equal power. Well, he didn't know that Rukawa (Kawaii) is a devil in offense. Just imagine when you join Rukawa and Sendoh in a team, that team will be invincible. Red team will have difficulties in handling his opponent, since Sakuragi has a low quality in defense.  
  
Miyagi got the ball, he was the playmaker of his team. He caught the ball in his hand and dribbled it carefully.  
  
Miyagi : (in his head) I'll guard Kawaii…  
  
Ayako : (from the bench) Go, Ryota!  
  
He dribbled the ball and eluded from Yosuke, one of the rookies, and made his way into the inside. Mitsui stood before him and stopped his speedy offense. His tight defense stopped his action, and he fell into a fix. The edge of his eyes caught the figure of Sakuragi, running towards him. Without hesitating, he quickly passed the ball to the red-head.  
  
Sakuragi : Nice choice, Ryochin! *looks at Rukawa, who's guarding him* You'll see, Kawaii, I am a genius by blood!  
  
Kawaii : Come…  
  
Sakuragi tried to escape his mark, but it seems that it'll be hard, even if he tried his best. He kept Sakuragi under his control, Sakuragi couldn't help himself. Finally, Sakuragi lose his concentration because of his risen temper, and Rukawa tagged the ball. It slipped out of his grab, and flew towards Sendoh, who had been guard by Yasuda.  
  
Mitsui : Damn! That guy is good!  
  
Sendoh caught the ball and easily slipped out of Yasu's guard. He dribbled the ball towards his hoop smoothly. Sakuragi ran behind him and caught up with him, but Sendoh put on a fake play and fooled the red-head. He passed the ball to Rukawa, who's running in a fast speed towards him. He held caught the ball and jumped high, swished the ball, and it went through the hoop. Rukawa had just dunked the ball, and that gives the blue team the first 2 scores of the match.  
  
Meanwhile, the other members were stunned by Rukawa's fine play. Mitsui and Miyagi's jaw was on the floor, Sakuragi was pissed, freshmen and the others were shocked, their eyes turned wide. Even Haruko, who's helping Ayako with managing tasks turned all hearty and red.  
  
Haruko : He's so cool… He's as cool as Rukawa-kun… *blush blush*  
  
Ayako : Oh my, my… Don't tell me you just fell in love with him, and you're in love with two guys right now… *sweatdrop*  
  
On the other hand, in the Ryonan highschool…  
  
Hikoichi : Koshino-sempai, did you see Sendoh-san? He had been absent for a few days in a row…  
  
Koshino : I know… *sigh* That guy…  
  
Taoka : I couldn't believe he even abandons his responsibility as a captain!!!! (sounds very angered)  
  
Hikoichi : Demo, Taoka-sensei, what if he is suffering a severe disease right now?  
  
Koshino : Disease? Sendoh?! Nothing can stop him! Once he got himself a broken leg and he still jumps around, even with the crutches.  
  
Fukuda : *stay still and quiet* Sendoh… Where the hell could he be?  
  
Back at Shohoku high…  
  
Miyagi : I can't believe we lost *takes a deep breath*  
  
Sakuragi : The gap between the score is more than 10 points…  
  
Miyagi : *still amused* That Kawaii… He's like a god… He plays… *pants for air* both offense and defense… like hell… he got a perfect… skill…  
  
Mitsui : That Kawaii guy is gifted… We might become stronger than ever this summer…  
  
Ayako : *hands the members some towels* Here you go…  
  
Miyagi : *winks* Hey, thanks, Aya-chan…  
  
Ayako : *smiles, but then face turns serious* I've seen his movement… His style, it's similar to Rukawa's…  
  
Miyagi : And that tall figure… That face… Reminds me of Sendoh Akira…  
  
Mitsui : Could it be? Could it be that he's twice as great as Sendoh and Rukawa?  
  
Haruko : *joins the talk* To me it's more to say like the combination of Sendoh-san and Rukawa-kun…  
  
Ayako : *gasps* That means… He'll be a tough guy to beat…  
  
Sakuragi : Humph! What are you talking about?! I myself will swore an oath to beat that guy!!  
  
Rukawa : *shrugs* Yare yare… He'll never learn…  
  
Sendoh : *places his hand on Rukawa's shoulder* You did great…  
  
Ayako : *gasps louder* And if he's placed with Rukawa… He'll be… Our team will be…  
  
Miyagi : That's right, Aya-chan… This team will be the strongest team ever…  
  
a.n : sorry for the lateness of the update! I got a few works to be done this week… So there won't be a lot of updates in this week. I'll do my best, though… And I promise as soon as this week is over, I'll finish the story as soon as possible!! Sumimasen, minna-saaan!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Miyagi : Okay, that will be most of everything for today's lesson… *rushes to Rukawa, who is wiping his face, cleaning the sweats off*  
  
Rukawa : What is it, Sempai?  
  
Miyagi : *shooks his head* No… I just think that you play really well. I'll put you into the starting five team. And oh, by the way, what number do you want on your uniform?  
  
Rukawa : well… *rolls his eyes* 11…  
  
Miyagi : *sigh* Sorry, Kawaii-kun, but Rukawa just got that number… It was his since last year…  
  
Rukawa : (in his head) Yeah, that is my jersey number… *looks up* How about 7?  
  
Miyagi : *thinks for a while* Sure… I can gave you that number… Okay, It'll be done in 3 days or so…  
  
Rukawa : Arigato… *bows his head*  
  
Miyagi : Oh yeah… *walks over to him and pats him on the head, since he's bowing down* Kawaii, you'll be a great help… *started to run but he pause for a while and looked at him* You'll be big…  
  
Rukawa : *he watch his captain run off and shrugs* This' not gonna last forever…  
  
Sendoh : Oh well, Kawaii *smiles*, you'll never knew when this is gonna end… so just do your best…  
  
Rukawa : *shrugs again and walks home*  
  
Rukawa and Sendoh is walking home together, since their houses are in one way. Both of them talked for a while to help kill time. Sendoh's house, which is now Rukawa's, is in sight, but they noted somebody standing outside the fence. It's a girl.  
  
Sendoh : Kazumi-san? (voice low and can barely get heard)  
  
Rukawa : What is she doing?  
  
Kazumi spotted the two lads walking his way. She waved her hands and trotted to closen the distance between them. She smiled and then studied the two. Blushing, she giggled softly and then looked at Rukawa.  
  
Kazumi : Akira-san… Is he your friend?  
  
Rukawa : Uh… *looks at Sendoh*  
  
Sendoh : *shrugs and gave him a little tug on the ribs* Go answer her (whispering)  
  
Rukawa : Yes…  
  
Kazumi : Uuh… *looks at Sendoh* (thinking) He's handsome, as handsome as Akira-san… *grabs Rukawa's hands* Um, Akira-san… I think we need a little private conversation, *turns to Sendoh* will you excuse us for a minute or so?  
  
Sendoh : *sigh* Sure… Besides, I'll be on my way home… Bye there, Ka—um… Akira! *sweatdrop*  
  
Rukawa : Bye…  
  
Kazumi : *waits for Sendoh to disappear from their sight* Would you like to know and meet Chizu's boy? She's gonna come over to his club tonight… I can give you a table, I knew a waiter there…  
  
Rukawa : *startled* Is that why you came all the way here?  
  
Kazumi : Well yeah… You sound interested in her, and you're her brother… It's time for you to know, anyway… So, would you come?  
  
Rukawa : *looks confused* Umm… Where is it? Where's the club…?  
  
Kazumi : It's that newly-opened PQ Bar… You know that, don't you?  
  
Rukawa : *starts to think* Yea… I guess… *sweat* I hope…  
  
Kazumi : *smiles* Okay! I'll meet you there, today, at 10 pm! There'll be a guy with a scar on his upper cheek, you just whisper him the word : Santa Monica, and he'll escort you to a table, which'll be near Hiroshi-kun's table…  
  
Rukawa : Can I grab a friend?  
  
Kazumi : No prob! *pauses* Who will it be? Is it that cute guy just there?  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrops* Uh… Guess so…  
  
Kazumi : *jumps in excitement* No prob!!!! So, I'll be waiting for you down there, PQ Bar, 10 pm straight. Got it?  
  
Rukawa : …okay.  
  
She ran away from his view. Rukawa walked into his house. Inside, Machi and Nanao were busy setting up a jigsaw puzzle, with a picture of Eeyore. Nanao sat up and spread her arms wide. Rukawa had no other choice, he was lured. So then he knelt and gave her a little hug.  
  
Rukawa : Uh, Nanao-chan, Machi-chan… I guess I won't be quite around tonight… I'm going to go soon.  
  
Machi : To where, Oni-chan?  
  
Rukawa : Uh… My friend's birthday party…  
  
Nanao : *frowns* Okay… Just for this night, I'll let Oni-chan go…  
  
Rukawa : *pats both Nanao and Machi's head and messed a bit with their hair* Arigato… Now I'll be leaving soon… *rushes to the phone and dial his OWN house's number*  
  
Sendoh : *panting for breath* Mo… Moshi-moshi!!  
  
Rukawa : (whispering) Akira?! I'm gonna go there now…  
  
Sendoh : (tone rised in confusion) Huh? What? Why?  
  
Rukawa : Listen! I'll explain everything there… Okay?  
  
Sendoh : *takes a deep breath* Alright, alright if you insist…  
  
Rukawa : I'll be on my way now… *hangs up* Bye, Nanao, Machi… Just don't stay up for too late…  
  
Nanao : Bye… *waves her tiny hand*  
  
He left the house, running. Questions ran through his mind while he made his way to his destination. Was it true that Chizu's actually making money from her boyfriend? What did she do? Did she sell anything of her body such as her virginity? Rukawa shook his head and tell his mind not to think of nasty and bad thoughts aboud her. Besides, what's the good thing about being a prejudice? Things weren't proven yet, he can't speak of her like that.  
  
Finally his old house was near. Rukawa stopped running and pressed the doorbell button. Soon after that Sendoh came out running to open the gates for him.  
  
Sendoh : What is it, Kaede-kun? And… you ran all the way to here. It must be something that's very important that you want to say.  
  
Rukawa : Walks inside the yard of his house and emerged to the living room and sit on the couch.  
  
He tell him everything that he had heard about Chizu, which his his sister. Sendoh looked quite surprised, he can tell since his eyes immediately turned wide open. Rukawa shrugged and tell him the plans that Kazumi had arranged for him. He then asked him to accompany him for some reasons. One is that because it will be Rukawa's first time to ever enter a night club, and second is that Chizu is his imouto anyway, so he must know something secret about her. Sendoh agreed to come along, but then something disturbed their mind.  
  
Sendoh : It's a night club, alright… And what on earth are we gonna wear? Sure not those nike shirts or any of those clothes I wear almost everyday. You got anything in your closet that suits us, Kaede?  
  
Rukawa remembered one day he took the wrong shopping bag down at the mall. And what was inside the bag was some silk shirts that lacks of buttons. The shirt helps the user to expose his chest. Suppose those kinds of things fit with clubbing styles.  
  
Rukawa : I think I got something,…  
  
And then the two walked into the bedroom. Rukawa took out a yellow silk shirt, and another one, but colored purple.  
  
Rukawa : (thinking) this purple thing looks gay… I'll just let Sendoh wear them…  
  
Sendoh : Whoa, Kaede-kun! I never thought you ever think to buy any of this clothings. *grabs the shirt in his hand and looked at it carefully*  
  
Rukawa : *stares at Sendoh with icy eyes* I got it by a stupid mistake, I took the wrong bag once while I was at the mall.  
  
Sendoh : Hey I guess I'll wear the yellow ones. I just happen to love yellow…  
  
Rukawa : *snaps the shirt out of his hands* Hell no, you're wearing the purple ones!  
  
Sendoh : Yare yare… Okay, it's yours anyway…  
  
And then they got changed. Rukawa's face turned in disgust when he looks at himself at the mirror.  
  
Rukawa : Oh my god, I look so gay… This shirt is just too tight in your body, Sendoh…  
  
Sendoh : *smiles* Well it looked just fine on yours, Kaede-kun… Damn, I look sexy! *strikes a macho pose*  
  
Rukawa : Quit it… *opens up his closet door and pulls out a dark grey shirt* I'm gonna have to wear this… *turns at Sendoh, who's still trying to make some cool pose at the mirror* Want one?  
  
Sendoh : Hell no, thanks. I'M just so great with this purple shirt…  
  
Rukawa : (muttering) Hell yeah, people will think RUKAWA KAEDE is gay…  
  
Sendoh : We better get going, Kaede-kun…  
  
Rukawa : Wait, got money?  
  
Sendoh : *rubs his hand down his empty pockets of his trousers* I don't think so… *smiles wide like a goat*  
  
Rukawa : *walks over to a steel case with number combination lock, takes out a few out of it and placed it in his pocket* I think that'll be enough…  
  
Sendoh : How many did you take?  
  
Rukawa : *shrugs* Just a little…  
  
Sendoh : Well, how many???  
  
Rukawa : Um… 50 thou yen…  
  
Sendoh could do nothing but stare with his round eyes at him. And next thing is that they're walking downtown to the PQ Bar.  
  
a.n : what's in the club? Who knows… Carry onto the next chap, plz, minna- san! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Just when they're about to arrive, they could hear the sounds of the loud speakers that were playing at the club. Sounds of heavy bass thumped in their ears, even though they were about meters away from the pub.  
  
Sendoh : *stopped walking* How are we gonna get in, anyway? Got ID?  
  
Rukawa : *shook his head* No, but Kazumi had already planned everything for us.  
  
Sendoh : Oh… Well, Kaede-kun… I'll just leave everything to you…  
  
Rukawa : Whatever… Come on…  
  
There were ques of people, all dressed in explicit clothes, waiting to get in. All looked mature and old enough to enter, not like them, who owns the face of teenagers. Some girls who walked pass through them went blushing and giggling. Rukawa looked around, tried to find the figure of Chizu around, but she was nowhere to be found. At last it was their turn. Just as told, there were a big, muscly guy, waiting outside the entrance with his arms crossed.  
  
Rukawa : *leans closer to him* Santa Monica (whispers)  
  
He nodded and walked inside the bar. It was a different sight, different life. There was a whole different world inside this place. Dancers, in bikini tops and hot pants were dancing on stage. The DJ were standing behind his turntables at the top edge of the ceiling. This place was huge, but was dark. Spotlights of red, blue, yellow, and other colors dance on the stage. Colored laser rays filled the dancefloor. People, mass of people, were just swaying their hips and their body, moving in the rhythm of the music. Finally the got to their table. Both of their eyes were still studying each inch of the nightclub.  
  
Kazumi : *snaps her hands on the table* Boo!  
  
Rukawa : *jumped a bit* Whoa! Kazumi…  
  
Sendoh : Hey… you just scared me… ¬¬  
  
Kazumi : *snickers* Hey, I'm just giving you a warm welcome…  
  
Sendoh : *snorts* Yeah… Thank God I didn't die of heart attack just yet…  
  
Kazumi : *frowns* Well… *smiles again* Welcome to the PQ Bar…  
  
Rukawa : nice place…  
  
Kazumi : *shrugs* This place belongs to Hiroshi-kun's brother, you know!  
  
Rukawa : *startled* Huh???  
  
Sendoh : He must be very very rich…  
  
Kazumi : *nods* Un! And that's his table… *points at the large and special table just about 30 meters away*  
  
Rukawa : Where's Chizu?  
  
Kazumi : Oh, she's not here yet… Hiroshi-kun's not here yet either… They should be any moment from now.  
  
And just about when she finished the sentence, the door slammed open. Heaps of bodyguards, all muscled, walked into the club. In the middle, there were a guy, who's noticed as Hiroshi, with Chizu walking by his side, and a few other friends walking down with them. Everybody's attention turned towards them. Every pair of eyes inside this room were looking at them as they walked towards their special table.  
  
Sendoh : Chizu!!!  
  
Rukawa : *grabs Sendoh's arms* Sssh… be quiet… She can't know that we're here…  
  
Sendoh : *sits back down* Thank goodness she's still wearing almost-normal clothes… Not like any of those exposing tops etc.  
  
Rukawa was silent. He kept watching her every single step. His eyes mesmerized at her smooth yet lazy movements. For him it was a wonder, Chizu was a goddess in his eyes.  
  
Sendoh : *noticed that Rukawa's looking at her* Hey, Kaede…  
  
Rukawa : Uh? Yeah?  
  
Sendoh : You like my sister, don't you?  
  
Rukawa : No! *starts to blush*  
  
Sendoh : *slumps back in his seat* Hehehe… Don't fool me… I can tell by the way you look at her…  
  
Rukawa : I'm… I'm… *stutters* I'm not just… looking at her!  
  
Sendoh : *laughs* Now you start to stutter… How more worse could it be? *laughs again* Just admit it, Kaede-kun… I kept secrets well, you know…  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* I don't like her!!!!! (voice rises)  
  
Sendoh : *cups Rukawa's mouth* Don't speak so loud! They'll notice us! *winks playfully*  
  
Rukawa : *sigh, and blushing more* Okay… I admit it…  
  
Sendoh : *smile widens* Heee… Just as I had thought!!  
  
Rukawa : What can I say!? She is beautiful!!!!!  
  
Sendoh : *laughs* I've never seen you angry like this… I never thought the icy Rukawa Kaede could heat up into flame!  
  
Rukawa : *snorts* Yeah yeah… *blushes*  
  
Sendoh : Don't worry, Kaede-kun… I'm on your side… I don't like the way she hangs out with that bastard…  
  
Rukawa : Hmm…  
  
Sendoh : *stands up* Hey, want some drinks?  
  
Rukawa : Alcohol you mean? No, I'm—  
  
Sendoh : Come on don't be such a wuss! We're in a club, anyway… This'll be once in a year event!  
  
Rukawa : Uh…  
  
Sendoh : Just once…  
  
Rukawa : Fine fine… *hands him the money* Go buy any drinks… Just don't get yourself drunk… I'm not gonna carry you around…  
  
Sendoh : Think before you say, you might be the one who I'll be dragging around later…  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* What-e-ver…  
  
And there he goes, walking his way into the counter to buy some drinks. He never drank alcohol before. Just hope he didn't faint when he took a shot or two.  
  
His head then turned towards Chizu. She was walking to the counter too. It seems like she has the duty to be a bartender or so. Thank god he didn't go with Sendoh to the drinks counter, or else there's gonna be a trouble. His eyes tailed her, but then she walked into a door, and he was unable to see her again. So then his attention was swapped towards Hiroshi, who was smoking cigarettes in his seat, along with his friends, talking and joking off. They stopped talking for a while and watched the dance of the PQ girls who were dancing on stage.  
  
Hiroshi : *yawns* Those girls are always boring… They're not dancing good enough…  
  
Toshi : Hey hey… They're sweet chicks, ya know… They can surely dance! But not as hot as yours, Hiro!  
  
Hiroshi : That's right… I want her to dance… *turns towards the DJ* Hey Ryosuke!!!!!!!! Play me that Kravitz song… that… American Bitch or something I don't know…  
  
The four of them laugh. Ryosuke, the DJ only nodded. He stopped the trance song that he was currently playing and pulled out a black disc from the drawer. People who were just dancing stopped their movements, even the girls who were on stage stopped dancing.  
  
Hiroshi : Where's Chizu?! Go fetch her for me, Teddy! *waves at his personal bodyguard*  
  
Teddy : Alright, Sir… *goes to get Chizu*  
  
Rukawa listened to their conversation, even though it was barely audible for such a long distance. But since they were talking out loud, Rukawa can heard them clearly anyway. Sendoh walked back with a bottle of Gold-Label Johnny Walker in his hand, and two glasses in the other.  
  
Sendoh : What's going on?! Why did the music stopped? Something happened, Kaede-kun??  
  
Rukawa : I guess that bastard back there wanted Chizu to dance…  
  
Sendoh : Chizu can dance?! I never knew she could do such things…  
  
And then Teddy, with the other man, walked back towards the table with Chizu walking elegantly behind them. The music start playing. It's Lenny Kravitz's American Woman.  
  
Chizu : What is it?  
  
Hiroshi : Hmm, Koishii… I want you to dance…  
  
Chizu : *smirks* On the stage?  
  
Hiroshi : *nods* I'll pay you…  
  
Chizu : How much will you add if I go strip?  
  
Hiroshi : Mmmm… I'll add 400 dollars for semi-nude, and 800 bucks if you go all topless…  
  
Chizu : *winks* I'll take the semi-nude offer… *walks up to the stage*  
  
The other PQ girls emptied the stage, leaving enough space for her to dance solo. Everybody on the dancefloor looked up to her, hoping it to be a good attraction.  
  
a.n : ^__^; all I can say is… RnR plz! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

1 American woman, stay away from me  
  
Chizu took few steps closer to the edge of the stage. She started swaying her hips lazily while her hands opened the clips of her hair to let it hung loose to her back.  
  
2 American woman, mama let me be  
  
She raised her arms and clamped her hands. Moving it in the air, she leaned down and moved her abs slowly, which gives chills to the audience down to their spines.  
  
3 Don't come hanging around my door  
  
Her body was unbelievable static. She bent her long legs and stood on the tip of her boots.  
  
4 I don't want to see your face no more  
  
Sensually, she spread her bent legs apart before she rose to stand up. Rukawa froze, his eyes were nailed at her in amusement.  
  
5 I got more important things to do  
  
She catwalked back and placed her hands on her hips, and moved her ass around erotically in front of the audience.  
  
6 Than spend my time growin' old with you  
  
6.1 Sendoh : My God, she can sure dance…  
  
Chizu took her shiny vinyl jacket off and swing it around in the air. Now she's only wearing a dark-colored leather tanktop.  
  
7 Now woman, stay away  
  
She threw her jacket towards Hiroshi. He caught it in his arms, yet his eyes were pinned at her.  
  
Tokushu : Hey, Hiro… Your girl, she's hot, man…  
  
8 American woman, listen what I say  
  
8.1 Hiroshi : No sweat, she's mine…  
  
9 American woman, get away from me  
  
Chizu circled around the stage and looked around the club with her sexy eyes before she continued her dance.  
  
10 American woman, mama let me be  
  
Then she dropped to the floor on her knees. With her colored-nail fingers of her hands, she cupped her breasts, and slid it down to the edge of her leather top.  
  
11 Don't come knocking around my door  
  
With the tips of her slim and long fingers, she started to pull the top upwards while swaying her hips. A hand ran through her belly, and the other lifting the leather tanktop upwards.  
  
12 I don't want to see your shadow no more  
  
When the tanktop was raised beneath her breasts, she pulled it abruptly and toss it to the floor. She threw her head forwards, then backwards, letting her dark and thick tresses flying in a sensual rhythm.  
  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
  
Rukawa : *gasps* Oh Kami-sama…  
  
Sendoh : *gulps* Oh Kami-sama…  
  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
  
She stood up straight and both her thumbs slipped down to her tight denim. Slowly, she pulled it down, and her thumbs slithered to her front zippers.  
  
Now woman, get away  
  
Hiroshi : Go baby, go go! *waves his hands in the air*  
  
Sendoh and Rukawa looked at each other, astounded. Sendoh grabbed the younger's arms and squeezed it hard.  
  
Sendoh : Kaede-kun…  
  
Rukawa : Don't tell me…  
  
American woman, listen what I say  
  
She unzipped her tights leisurely. After that she pulled it down, letting them to see her black underwear. Then soon she had left her legs bare. Now she's dressed in nothing other than a black bra and thongs.  
  
American woman, I said get way  
  
American woman, listen what I say  
  
Don't come hanging around my door  
  
Don't want to see your face no more  
  
I don't need your war machines  
  
I don't need your ghetto scenes  
  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
  
Now woman, get away  
  
American woman, listen what I say  
  
American woman, stay away from me  
  
American woman, mama let me be  
  
She continued to dance eroticly on the main stage of PQ Bar. Everybody's eyes were nailed at her. Sendoh at his table, opened the bottle of Johnny Walker and poured it in the two cups of glass. Rukawa had just got a nosebleed by watching her show.  
  
Sendoh : Chizu… Is that what you meant about 'getting money'…  
  
Rukawa : (in a blank and monotone voice) Guess… so… *eyes not turning away from her*  
  
Sendoh : *spits out the fluid in his mouth to the table* Shit… *wipes his mouth*  
  
I gotta go  
  
I gotta getta away  
  
Think I gotta go  
  
I wanna fly away  
  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
  
Bye bye, bye bye  
  
Bye bye, bye bye  
  
It seems like Hiroshi was aroused by her dance, Rukawa can tell by the way he sits. His eyes narrowed and there were hatred filling the top of his head when he look at him. That guy's only looking at Chizu as a sex object, a toy. He didn't know how to appreciate girls. Chizu didn't need to stay with him any longer, she deserves something better.  
  
Sendoh Chizuko was busy with her own show. She kept on rocking her abs and her slim legs with the music. It seems like it was a magic, everybody's attention was given to her dance, and everybody seemed to enjoy it, as if she casted a spell on them.  
  
Everybody even Sendoh, his own brother, got to admit, she can dance. She's real good. He was quite pissed, though with the idea of her selling the image of her body to get money. But he was glad though, that he knew she didn't use the money for unproper uses such as drugging or etc. She used it for her family, that's what lured Sendoh from his angst.  
  
American woman  
  
You're no good for me  
  
I'm no good for you  
  
Looking at you right in the eye  
  
Tell you what I'm gonna do  
  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
  
You know I gotta go  
  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
  
I gotta go  
  
I gotta go  
  
Rukawa took another sip of his drink, so as Sendoh. Chizu was making final moves, she's standing on her knees and her hands, walking around the stage like a cat. Then she get up to her knees and moved her arms and hands according to the melody.  
  
Sendoh : I think I drank too much… Everything had become so blurry…  
  
Rukawa : Shit… Don't tell me you're drunk…  
  
Sendoh : *laughs to himself* I'm not drunk *hiccup* I'm not… drunk…  
  
Rukawa : Yes you are… I don't want to carry you all the way back to your house, Sendoh…  
  
As the music starts to fade, Chizu walked off stage and picked up her clothes. She went straight to the changing room. There were rains of applause coming from the audience, coming to greet her. She had become the star of PQ bar, but somehow her face didn't show that she's glad. In fact, it looked sad.  
  
Rukawa stood up and he wanted so much to go after her, but he couldn't. If she knew that he had been watching her dance from the very first time, her pride will be broken down and she'll be mentally distracted. Rukawa didn't want such things to happen to her.  
  
Rukawa : Chizu…  
  
In the locker room, Chizu was sitting on the corner of the room, beside the steel lockers with her chin on her knees. She heard footsteps coming to the room, she ignored it anyway. It was Kazumi, smiling.  
  
Kazumi : Chizu! You're just sooo great… Did you see the people's face? You're their idol now! *feels like she's talking to herself* Chizu…? Are you listening to me?  
  
Kazumi couldn't hear a reply from her, all she can hear were tiny sobs. She was crying.  
  
Kazumi : *kneels down* Chizu… Suman, did I say something that hurt you?  
  
Chizu : *lowers her head* No, Kazumi-chan… It's not your fault, I'm crying for myself…  
  
Kazumi : …why?  
  
Chizu : *long silence* I don't know… I just feel like I'm tainting my own purity… I danced on the stage… *sobs* because I was paid by Hiroshi… I can't stand it anymore, I wanna quit…  
  
Kazumi : *hugs Chizu and let her cry on her shoulder* Oh, Chizu-chan… well… it's tough, but we'll see. We'll sort things out…  
  
a.n : hey hey this chap sucks, it wasn't very descriptive. Well, I suck at descriptive essays… That's why I couldn't manage to write a lemon fic ^_^; Anyway, the story's not finish yet… please continue… But before that, RnR plz ^__^ BTW the song is called 'american woman' and it is sung by Lenny Kravitz. A cool song, my favorite among Kravitz's… 'Again' is also nice but… This one sounds little more "hot" and… it's just cool ^__^; 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

1 Chizu : Tadaima…  
  
She didn't hope to be replied by anybody, since it's 2 am already, and she taught that everybody was asleep. The living room was dark and cold, and silent and empty too. But she can feel somebody's existence inside the room, a person, other than her. She took a few steps closer, and noticed her brother's tall figure standing in the midst of the dark.  
  
Rukawa : Where have you been this late?  
  
Chizu : …*thinks for an answer* I… I…  
  
Rukawa : *sighs* Go sleep, you'll have to do explanations tomorrow…  
  
Chizu : *nods slightly and walked to her room* Ni-san? *turns to him who's still standing erected on the living room.*  
  
Rukawa : Yes?  
  
Chizu : *pauses* Iie… I'll talk to you tomorrow…  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Rukawa woke up as he heard the singing of the morning birds. He looked at the alarm clock beside him, it was 7 am in the morning. He rolled out of his futon and walked into the bathroom. Strangely, it was closed, but when he twisted the doorknob, it wasn't locked.  
  
Rukawa : (thinking) Somebody must be inside *opens the door and walked in, to his surprise…* Chizu!!!!!  
  
Chizu was holding a butterfly knife in her hands, ready to cut the veins on her arm. She was sitting down beneath the shower while water rains down on her. There were bruises all over her face. He hadn't notice it last night, since it was too dark to see anything that time.  
  
Rukawa : *runs and grabbed Chizu's arms before the sharp knife tears the skin* What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Chizu : (between sobs) let me go… let me go!!!!!!  
  
Rukawa : No!! Chizu, don't!!!!!  
  
Chizu : I had nothing to live for, I already lived a dirty life!!!!!! Why should I be alive, for when I'm breathing I'm only carrying pain in my back!!! *struggles and wobbled her hands out of Rukawa's*  
  
Rukawa : Stop it! *pulls her arms backwards in his full strength*  
  
Chizu : (voice softens) You don't know, Ni-san… You don't how how much I suffered… *cries harder*  
  
Rukawa : *takes the butterfly knife away from her grip and placed it in his pocket, folded* I may not know about your suffering… But killing yourself wouldn't be the perfect solution…  
  
Chizu : There's no escape other than suicide!!!!!! I can't run… I can't hide… Too late…  
  
Rukawa smiled gently to her and pulled her head to the soaked fabric that covers his broad chest. Chizu couldn't resist, he melts and cries in the arms of her brother (well, it's Rukawa Kaede for now ^__^;).  
  
***  
  
Nanao : Oni-chan? Aren't you coming to school???  
  
Rukawa : No, I must stay home… Gotta look after Chizu…  
  
Machi : Is Chizu Ne-chan okay??  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* She'll be just fine…  
  
Keisuke : Well then we'll be going, Oni-chan… *waves his hand*  
  
Rukawa : Ok  
  
Kids : Bye bye!!  
  
And there they left the house. Now there were nobody but the two of them, Chizu and Rukawa, alone. He stepped back into her room and found her still crying while she lay on her futon.  
  
Rukawa : *sits down beside her* Those wounds… *touched them with the tips of his index lightly*  
  
He walked outside and grabbed the bandages and other first aid kit. Then he took a fiber basin and filled it with warm water. Rukawa went into her room and took a folded dry towel from the closet of her room. He stooped before her and dipped the towel into the basin. Tenderly, he cleaned the cuts bit by bit.  
  
Rukawa : Who did this to you (while cleaning)  
  
Chizu : (still crying) I… I… I ran away last night, and he caught me… I was beaten hard by him, I could barely walk after that…  
  
Rukawa : …Who is 'him'?  
  
Chizu : *shuts up* It's… Hiroshi…  
  
Rukawa : (didn't raise his voice) Your boyfriend?  
  
Chizu : *nods slightly*  
  
Rukawa : I see… *puts the towel down* Sit up, Chizu… I can't dress your wounds if you're laying like that…  
  
Chizu : *wipes her tears* Hai… *sits up straight*  
  
He began to put on the bandages and wraps her cuts slowly so that it'll be neat. There were silence between the two, the other didn't dare to speak up, and another was busy with his work. Chizu blushed while she was thinking to herself. She didn't knew that she had such a caring brother all along. She regretted those days when she fights against him and calls him nasty things.  
  
Chizu : *smiles faintly* Ni-san?  
  
Rukawa : Hm?  
  
Chizu : Arigatou…  
  
Rukawa finished on doing the dressing and he drew back to look at her face. She was a splendor when her thin lips curled to a smile. Those eyes, that had been staring at him with cold looks, now had turned soft.  
  
Rukawa : *reaches his hand and wrapped it around Chizu's neck* Chizu… *out of his control, he pulled her to his shoulder and nuzzle on the skin before the ears, and down to her jaw*  
  
Chizu : Ni…san?  
  
Sendoh Akira that was possesed with the soul of Rukawa Kaede began to caress Chizuko's nape softly, placing butterfly kisses on her smooth skin on her neckline. Chizu blushed and she didn't know what the hell her brother was doing to her. His breath, filled with hunger, sends shivers down to her spine.  
  
Chizu : Dame…  
  
Rukawa moved his masculine hands and slipped it beneath her clothes. His fingers gently ran through the bare skin of her back. His lips touches her shoulder blade and bit it gently.  
  
Chizu : Yamete…  
  
He paid no attention to her complaints. Rukawa pulled his head back and stare into her deep hazelnut eyes. Her face was flushed red. Rukawa strolled his eyes downward and looked at her cherry lips (Hey that's Garbage's song!! ^__^). He moved forward unhurriedly while Chizu tried to largen the distance between theirs.  
  
Just about an inch before their lips met, Chizu shut her eyes tight. What is he doing?  
  
Chizu : Akira Ni-san!! Yamete… onegai…  
  
Rukawa's eyes converted wide and he pulled back hastily.  
  
Rukawa : (in his mind) What are you thinking, Kaede?! You're being her brother right now, you CAN'T possibly touch her or even LOVE her!  
  
The sentence clouted his mind.  
  
Rukawa : (whispering) *lips shaking* I'm her brother… I can't… love her… *eyes staring at her in terror*  
  
Chizu : Ni-san??? Akira Ni-san??? Daijoubu ka?  
  
Rukawa : *closes his eyes in disappointment* I can't love her… *runs outside, through the narrow streets, pass the park, he just ran to nowhere*  
  
Chizu : Ni-san…?  
  
a.n : HEHE! I've made Rukawa looking a bit 'horny'. HEHE! What's gonna happen next? CARRY ON! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

He felt like crying, he felt like attempting suicide. For all of these times he had longed for someone to love, he finally found her. But now, he's stuck in a nightmare, a horrid nightmare which he can't wake up from. Rukawa felt like he was lost, he didn't know where to go. His feet were moving fast, passing and bumping onto few people who were walking their way against his. The sky had truned grey, and it seems that it's gonna rain again any moments from now.  
  
Rukawa kept running and running until the narrow path ends at a humble park that lays ahead of the road. He then slowed his pace and stopped, eyes still huge and round, yet blank and empty. His head were feeling dizzy, there were too many questions running in his mind, yet they were stumbled with his own thoughts.  
  
Rukawa : I can't love her… nor touch her…  
  
Suddenly he felt drops of water landing on his silky and straight hair that hungs down to his eyes. It dripped down to his chin, and soon enough his entire masculine body were soaked wet by the heavy rain. He didn't care enough about his wet clothes because his mind were still pointed sharp at his own thoughts. Those words, those sentences repeats again and again in his mind like a broken record.  
  
He couldn't pull his tears back no more, and then he break down and cry, kneeling on the wet floor of the park in the midst of the heavy rain and fog. Nobody was there with him, he was all by himself wrapped by the blankets of darkness.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
The little high-pitched tone of a girl broke his silence. Still sobbing with tears streaming down his face, he tilted his chin up a little to see who was standing there before him. His eyes noted a girl wearing a pink dress and carrying a lavender umbrella. In front of him knelt a man with ragged suit with a white hat.  
  
Man : Little Misae-chan,it's me…  
  
Girl : Who are you? I don't remember knowing anybody like you…  
  
Man : It's me… Have you forgotten? I'm your uncle, Misae-chan…  
  
Girl : Uso da!!!!! *jumps a few steps back* You look different, you don't look like him!  
  
Man : *sighs* Misae-chan… It really is me… It's just… things change… Now I don't look like the way I used to do, like the way Misae-chan remembered me as, but inside I'm still your uncle, Misae-chan… Please believe me…  
  
Girl : *frowns* Usotsuki! You're such a liar! You're not a stranger… You're just a stranger, a poor begger! Now get lost!*starts to run away*  
  
Man : *stretches out his hands* Wait, Misae-chan!!!!! Wait… *he realized that her little girl, Misae's not coming back, so he dropped his head and looked down and started to cry*  
  
Poor man, now his little girl called him a liar. Rukawa's eyes soften and his brows arched upwards in sympathy. He then started to think. Who is he really anyway? He can't be said as Sendoh Akira, for he's just stuck in his body, and now he's only playing the role as Kawaii Mayu, a disguise name for him to study in Shohoku. What will he be after all this lurid dream ended?  
  
Rukawa : Am I just… a character in a script? *lowers his head*  
  
Perhaps all of this is just a play that a person wrote in a book, and he's just playing a role. He's just reading and acting out the actions written. After this he'll get back to his original place, as the old Rukawa Kaede, and Nanao and the others wouldn't know him anymore. They won't call him and look at him as abrother anymore, he'll be a complete stranger.  
  
As the rain poured heavier onto the outline of his body, he started to feel a little bit hot just on the area of his forehead and he felt his sight become blurry. His feet began to shake, he was standing unbalancedly. Then after a few minutes passed he collapsed to the floor, laying there motionless. Before he completely passed out, the last thing he know is that someone was calling out for him, but he couldn't tell who it was.  
  
***  
  
Keisuke : Look! At last awake!!  
  
Machi : I told you he's strong… Oni-chan will recover from anything just in a few while!!!!!  
  
Nanao : Yup, that's my Oni-chan!!  
  
Koshino : *nerves began to crack on his head* A few while?! What are you little brats thinking about?! He was SLEEPING for at least 9 hours, I guessed! (shouting and hollering at the kids)  
  
Rukawa : *sits up* Koshino? *stares at him in disbelief* What are you doing?  
  
Koshino : (still in a risen-temper voice) What do you mean about that?! I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that sappy question!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I mean…. Mmm… What were you doing…  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop*  
  
Nanao : Look, at first he yelled at us telling us about not knowing what we had said, and now he himself didn't know what he was saying either… *puts on cold eyes*  
  
Machi : Koshino ni-san don't know much about good grammar, does he? *glares*  
  
Keisuke : *nods nods* Yup… He got a both bad temper and bad english…  
  
Koshino : *pissed* Will you guys shut up!?!??!!  
  
Rukawa : Oi… Don't yell at them so much… *kinda annoyed with Koshino's carelessness*  
  
Koshino : *clears his throat and turns to Rukawa* Sendoh!!!!!! How could you… how could you!?! You abandoned your responsibility as being a captain!!!!! And just then, what are you doing running blindly like that? And what makes you stupid enough to stand while it was raining?!  
  
Rukawa : How did you know?  
  
Koshino : Well at frst you were running towards me and hit me, I was late to school… I didn't know it was you caused you didn't have your anti- gravity hair… Then I followed you…  
  
Rukawa : *looks uninterested* Oh did I?  
  
Koshino : Yeah… The next thing I know is that I found you laying there cold on the floor with your clothes all wet. So then I carried you to your house and this girl opened up the door and let me in…  
  
Rukawa : Chizu… Where is she now??  
  
Koshino : Well she said she was going to her friend's place or something, I didn't really listen…  
  
Rukawa : Chizu… *looks down*  
  
Koshino : Anyways, why did you take so many absences lately?! You haven't attend any practices since Monday! We were all so worried about you… Anyways, You're a captain and you musn't do that! You're abandoning your responsibility as a captain, the team's leader….!!!  
  
Rukawa : *rested his chin onto his hand* What's the matter? You can't handle them by yourself?  
  
Koshino : *a vein popped out on his forehead* BAKA!! Not that!!! It's just that we got a practice game coming up next week!!!  
  
Rukawa : *eyes turned wide* E…to… Practice game?  
  
Koshino : *sighs* SENDOH! Didn't you heard what Taoka-sensei had said last Friday?! He mentioned about that game with Shohoku high!!  
  
Rukawa : *looks aside in no interests* hm… Shohoku… *something pokes his mind* SHOHOKU HIGH?!  
  
Koshino : *slaps his forehad with his palms* Fool… Didn't you listen?  
  
Rukawa : Uhh… I wasn't paying any attention…  
  
Koshino : *cries in disappointment* STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Here's the deal… No matter what, you must come at tomorrow's practice!!! Or else I'll search for you all over Japan and decapitate you!!!!! GOT THAT?!  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop* Huh?  
  
Koshino : I think I made myself loud and clear… *clears his throat*  
  
Nanao : Decapitate? *looks in the dictionary* You mean cut off his head? *eyes turned sharp and mean* Evil!! Koshino Ni-san is eeevil!!!!!!!!  
  
Keisuke : Murderer!  
  
Machi : Criminal!  
  
Nanao : Sinful man!  
  
Keisuke : Outlaw!  
  
Machi : Devil!  
  
Nanao : Bandit!  
  
Koshino : CUT THAT CRAP OUT! *slams his hand on the floor* And you… *turns to Rukawa* I will be waiting for you at tomorrow's practice… Note that in your mind! *Points Rukawa's nose*  
  
Kids : Leaaaaave leavee!!! Leaveeeee leavee!!!  
  
Koshino : Oh my god… Those thoughts, they must come from you… Sendoh, as a brother, you have taught them bad bad thoughts…  
  
Kids: (harder) Leaveeeee leaveeeeee!!!!!  
  
Koshino : FINE! FINE I'm leaving!!! Happy with that?!  
  
Kids : (more harder) LEAVEE LEAVEEEEEEE  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop*  
  
Koshino : *covers his ears* I'm leavingggggg.!!!!!!!! *runs out the door, angered*  
  
a.n : This chapter is freaky… -__-; hehehe… Neways… Continue!!! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chizu was half-laying on the comfy turqoise sofa. She was reading a magazine, a weekly girls' magazine. Kazumi, her best friend, who had just come back from the shower sat in front of her with her peach towel wrapped around her neck, absorbing the water that dripped from her wet hair.  
  
Kazumi : Tell me, Chizu-chan… What brings you here? It's kinda strange ya know, you were waiting for me in the living room, waiting for me to come home…  
  
Chizu : Hm? Betsuni… I just feel a little bit lonely, that's all… So I came into your house…  
  
Kazumi : *snickered* He… Usotsukiiiii! I can tell it, something's wrong! And by the way, how are you doing with those wounds? Are they okay now? *touches the bandages on her head*  
  
Chizu : *nods lightly* Yeah… I guess… Hiroshi didn't beat me up too bad last night…  
  
Kazumi : *rubs her chin with her index finger* I didn't know what happened… Why did he beat you up, Chizu? I guess I wasn't there…  
  
Chizu : *takes a deep breath* Well… It just happens to be a misunderstood… I didn't feel good after dancing last night, so I decided to go home…  
  
Kazumi : *sticks up her palm at her* Let me guess… He finds you and thought you were running away??  
  
Chizu : Sort of… Well I was exiting the bar and it seems that he was looking for me. I don't know why, and I don't have an idea… Well then I don't know what's in his head that time and he just explode like that in a snap… He was pissed and he beat me up, began to slap my face. Those rings that he was using, it cuts me quite bad…  
  
Kazumi : *Archs her eyebrows* Poor you, Chizu-chan… *pats her hair* But I think that wasn't all the story… What's the REAL reason that brings you here?  
  
Chizu hesitated to answer, but then she decided to tell her anyway, since she was her best friend since they were just in elementary school. Little by little she started to tell her the whole story of what happened in her house between her and her brother.  
  
Kazumi : *flabberghasted* E.. to… Did you really meant what you were saying?!  
  
Chizu : *nods slowly* Yeah… *blushes*  
  
Kazumi : You're not lying about him started kissing your neck, aren't you?!  
  
Chizu : *shooks her head* No… Believe me it's true…  
  
Kazumi : *hands on her cheeks* This must be a dream!!! The man of my dream, Sendoh Akira, is in love with his own sister!!!!!  
  
Chizu : *sweatdrop* Bakabashi…  
  
Kazumi : *snaps back to the main thing and acts serious* Well then, Chizu… The main thing is… How did you feel?  
  
Chizu : *blushes* What do you think?! It feels strange… He's my brother… *pauses* He acts different these days… He didn't go out to school in hedgehog-style hair neither…  
  
Kazumi : Hmm… Yeah… *lowers her head* Well, Chizu-chan… If I tell you one secret, will you be mad at me?  
  
Chizu : *blinks* What do you mean? Well… It depends, though…  
  
Kazumi : *shuts her eyes tight* Uuuuuu! SUMIMASEN, Chizu-channnn… I told him about a few of your problems regarding Hiroshi-kun!!!!!!!  
  
Chizu : *stands up in all of a sudden* Oh no, you didn't!!!!!  
  
Kazumi : *starts to kneel and worshipped her* I'm sorry, Chizu-chan!!! I couldn't help it! That gorgeous face, those sexy eyes… It just melts my heart whenever I look at him!!!  
  
Chizu : *sweatdrop* Idiot!!!  
  
Kazumi : GOMEN NASAIIIII!!!  
  
Chizu : (voice softens) But does that means he… He knew what I was doing all along?  
  
Kazumi : I suppose…  
  
Chizu : Ni-san… *wraps her body with her arms*  
  
Kazumi : So… *tries to change the topic* Hmmm… Did you like it when he did those 'things' to you?  
  
Chizu : NO!!!!!! *stutters* I-i… I … Ugh! I don't know… *blushes* I feel like he's a different man… I feel like he's not my brother…  
  
Kazumi : Hmm… You're blushing *winks* That tells me something!  
  
Chizu : *blush again* Huh?!! Don't think about such nasty things, Kazumi!  
  
Kazumi : *sigh* Yare yare… You just don't know, don't you?  
  
Chizu : *still blushing* Know what?!  
  
Kazumi : That you like it when he treats you like that… *winks while pointing her index finger at her*  
  
Chizu : Eee??! Did I?! *blush blush blush blush*  
  
Kazumi : Yeah!! *starts to cry with 'parody' tears* Now my best friend and my dream man is falling in love with each other… And they're into incestual love…  
  
Chizu : *sweatdrop* (to herself) I'm… In love with Ni-san?! *shooks her head harshly* NO NO NO NO NO! this can't be true! This is not happening!!!!!  
  
Kazumi : Heheheh (evil laugh) You might not realize it! *stretches on the floor and leans against it* Maa… The world is crazy… They got lesbians, gays, and now in front of me stands a girl who fell in love with her own brother…  
  
Chizu : Kazumi, yamete!! *blushes*  
  
Kazumi : *sits up again* Maa… Akira-san is irresistable, I know… *smiles*  
  
Chizu : *starts thinking about her brother's masculine and well-built body* Ni-san… *shooks her head hard* Uh! Kazumi! There's more to this!!  
  
Kazumi : Hm? Nani?  
  
Chizu : I don't know… What's strange is that after he started doing those 'things' *fingers moved in a quoting style*, he then suddenly run away out of the house… After a while Koshino-san, his best friend, carried him back, unconscious…  
  
Kazumi : Heeeee?! Oh! I know… He probably realized that he can't love you!! *smiles wide* Oh of course he can only love meee… *swoons*  
  
Chizu : *silent* Hm…  
  
Kazumi : Yupp… Well it's what I think of… I still can't guarantee wether it's true or not…  
  
Chizu : I understand… *starts to pull her hair* Ugh!!! Kazumi help me, I'm stressed out down here!  
  
Kazumi : Whyyyyy?? Hey don't do that, it'll ruin your precious dark hair and beautiful hair…  
  
Chizu : *stops pulling her hair, leaving it all messed up* Hm… *panics again* What should I do nowwwww?!!!  
  
Kazumi : Well… I wanna ask you a question, do you like him? Or even love him?  
  
Chizu : … I guess, yeah… *blushes*  
  
Kazumi : Hmm… Well then if you wanna love him, would you stand against the obstacles that are against the idea of incestual relationship?  
  
Chizu : …it depends, though… If I love him enough I'll be able to face the world…  
  
Kazumi : Hmm… If that is so, you'll be strong enough to go on with him… *winks* but… *face turns serious* What are you going to do with Hiroshi?  
  
Chizu : *frowns* That's one thing that I couldn't handle… Hiroshi…  
  
Kazumi : Yeah… he's soo… possesive, and he won't let you go, I bet…  
  
Chizu : *nods nods* Yeah…  
  
Kazumi : But I think Akira-san will be strong enough to fight him!!! *winks and lifts up her arms*  
  
Chizu : *shooks her head lightly* That's not the problem… I just feared that… Hiroshi would go crazy enough and started stabbing his back…  
  
Kazumi : *sweatdrop* Wow… I think you've gone thinking off too far…  
  
Chizu : Datte it's trueeeee… *blushes*  
  
Kazumi : You're right about one thing… If Hiroshi-kun has gone totally blown off, he can kill anybody…  
  
Chizu : Un…  
  
Kazumi : *sighs and threw her back to the floor* Well then until now, what I suggest you might do is that… *looks at Chizu, smiling* Tell him how you feel… Tell Akira-san that you're okay if he's loving you…  
  
Chizu : *blinks blinks* Tell him???  
  
Kazumi : Yes… That's the first step… Tell him how you feel! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Should she or should she not? Tell him how he feels? Even though he acts different these days it doesn't erase the fact that he is her brother. And now she's about to confess her feelings to him. Wouldn't that just sound so awkward? There were too much thoughts that landed on Chizu's mind, keeping her awake. She rolled from side to side and pulled her blanket up to her chin. She just couldn't stay quiet and sleep right. Wish that she could throw away those thoughts for now and close her eyes, but it keeps on coming back.  
  
Chizu : (muttering) Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…  
  
So then unfortunately she had to spend the rest of the night with her eyes open.  
  
***  
  
Kazumi : Ohayooooo! Now let's take a bath and go to school together, Chizu- chaaan! *grabs her blanket and pulled it aside*  
  
Chizu : (grumbling) Leave me… alone… I hadn't sleepp all day longg…  
  
Kazumi : *grins widely like a horse* Heheheh I know… You're busy thinking about 'him' aren't you Chizu-chan?  
  
Chizu : *stands up and opened her red eyes* Hell no…  
  
Kazumi went off laughing while she grabs her towel and her uniforms from her wardrobe.  
  
Kazumi : So… What are you going to do now??  
  
Chizu : I'm not gonna confess, I'm not gonna confess, I'm not gonna confess, no I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!!!!!!  
  
Kazumi : *sweatdrop* Eto… I was talking about this morning… Would you like to grab your breakfast first or take a bath first…???  
  
Chizu : E…? *blush* Well… I guess I'll just hit the shower first…  
  
Kazumi : Uh oh… Well okay then, I haven't make the breakfast anyway… Go and take a bath… make sure you'll be quick…  
  
Chizu : Okay… *grabs her bag and walked into the bathroom*  
  
She undressed herself and her bandages. She examined her neck, there were a little red spot just right beneath her jaw. It must've been there because of what Rukawa had done to her. She blushed and tried to rub it away.  
  
Chizu : Oh no… If Hiroshi sees this he'll go crazy…  
  
She shrugged and went into the shower box and twisted the knob. Water began to come out of the shower and landed onto her beautiful feminime curves and slid onto her toes. Just right after that she heard heavy footsteps coming onto the bathroom.  
  
Kazumi : CHIZU, CHIZU CHIZU!!!!! Your brother's here to see you!! What should I do?!  
  
Chizu : Say what?! *panics and ran out of the shower box and grabs a towel to wrap it around her body* Oh no… What should I do, Kazumi?!  
  
Kazumi : I don't know *gasps* Oh no here he comes!!!  
  
Chizu : What?! He's here? OH NO!!!!! What should we dooo??  
  
Kazumi : I think you should come out, Chizu…  
  
Chizu : But I'm not dressed yet!!!  
  
Kazumi : Yeah but you should take a look on his face!!  
  
Chizu : Huh?  
  
Kazumi : Chizu… it's serious… !!! I suggest you come out immediately!  
  
Chizu : Umm.. Wait! I'm getting dressed right now!!!  
  
Kazumi : There's no time!! Quick quick quick!!!!!  
  
Chizu : Uhh!!! Okay okay!!! *opens the door and rushed out the bathroom only using a towel* What the?!  
  
There was no Sendoh Akira, there were just a stupid bolster hung on the entrance of the door with a hand-drawned picture of his face with a bleeding nose sticked onto it. Kazumi bursted out in laughter and started rolling on the floor.  
  
Chizu : …you tricked me?  
  
Kazumi : Oooh! You were so funny! That's why I love to be your best friend, you just make me laugh!! *rolls around the floor*  
  
Chizu : …seriously, it's not funny…  
  
Kazumi : ahahaha! Gomen ne, Chizu-chaann… I just couldn't help it… !!!  
  
Chizu : *ignores her and walks back into the bathroom* (thinking) I was fooled, hell yeah… But… Why did I go in such a panic when I heard he's near me? *blushes* Is it true of what she said? I'm in love with him?  
  
She then continued to clean herself in the shower and puts on her Ryonan uniform dress. While Kazumi take turns and use the bathroom, Chizu dried her hair and let it hung loose, so that people wouldn't spot the hickies on her neck.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang on Shohoku high. Everybody scurried out of the classroom. Rukawa as usual walked his way to the Sakura school to pick up his brothers and sisters, and after that he'll go to Ryonan to practice. As expected, Coach Taoka had his arms crossed and he stared at him. His fist flew in the air and it hit Rukawa's head, leaving a red mark on it.  
  
Taoka : Where the hell have you been, Sendoh??!  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop* I need to… take care of my younger sister, umm… she's sick… and Ka-san's not home…  
  
Taoka : *snorts* What a lame excuse… That doesn't keep you away from attending practices! We got a big event coming up, we got a game against Shohoku high!  
  
Rukawa : (thinking) So it's true…  
  
Taoka : Where's your responsibility as a Captain of this team?! You can at least take the school days off but do come on afternoon practices!!!  
  
Rukawa : *sighs* …hai  
  
Taoka : Everybody in this team looks up to you! The freshmen *points at wussy-looking guys on his side*, sophomores, *points a Hikoichi*, and even the third-years!! *points at Koshino and Fukuda* Got that?!  
  
Rukawa : (murmuring) hai hai…  
  
And they practiced hard until evening. Every single member squeezed their sweats out and get a move. Taoka was yelling and hollering at those who makes mistakes, especially the rookies. Just when he dismissed the practice, Rukawa sighed in relief, thanking god that the nightmare's over. He also think gratefully to have a coach who's as calm as Anzai-sensei, not like Taoka who barks all the time like a dog.  
  
Koshino : So are you going straight home, Sendoh?  
  
Rukawa : *nods* Yeah…  
  
Koshino : Whassup with your hair? Run outta gel?  
  
Rukawa : *looks away* Bored of it…  
  
Koshino : *jaws on the floor* Whaaaaat? I never thought about you saying that! I thought I just heard you say that the spikes are the coolest thing in the world…  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop* Did I? I think I change my mind…  
  
Koshino : Uh… Oh well I'll be going home. Ja ne, Sendoh-kun! *jogs away*  
  
Just when he started walking home in his usual Ryonan jumper, he caught the sight of her sister walking home all by herself. What was she doing? He never thought she'd took an after school extra curriculers. Well, if so what would she take anyway?  
  
Rukawa : Chi…zu?  
  
Chizu looked up and stared at him. She threw her face away and tried to hide her blushing red face.  
  
Chizu : …care if we… walk home together?  
  
Rukawa shrugged and walked beside her. They didn't make a whole lot of conversation during their trip home, but then Rukawa finally broke the silence.  
  
Rukawa : Chizu… I'm sorry about the other… day… I didn't know what I was doing…  
  
Chizu : *blushes* Oh no, it's okay, Ni-san…  
  
Rukawa : I'm sorry… you must have felt bad…  
  
Chizu : No! No! I didn't… I don't… mind… *blushes* Oh… (thinking) I think this is the time that I should tell him…  
  
Rukawa : *eyes larged up in doubt* …Pardon me?  
  
Chizu : *shooks her head and looked at him with her watery eyes and red face* I think I… I think I like you, Ni-san… I don't know… Lately you just feels like a wholly different man, not like my brother… Gomen ne… It might sound strange but I truly feel this way… I don't know!!! I've never felt this way towards anybody even towards Hiroshi…  
  
Rukawa looked away and his hand started to play around with his bangs. Chizu was expecting an answer from him, she kept staring at him.  
  
Rukawa : *stuttering* H..how's your cut…? Is it okay now?  
  
Chizu felt her heart was teared up. He had changed the flow of the talk, he ignores her. What does that means? Does it means that he didn't like her? She tried to get back into the topic.  
  
Chizu : Oni-san!! Don't try to change the talk!  
  
Rukawa : …*long silence* Gomen, Chizu… I think that I… won't be able to love you. See, you're just my sister… And I'm destined to protect you and to care for you… We were brothers and sisters, we couldn't love each other… (in his mind) I think this is the best way to answer her…  
  
Chizu : *gasps* Ni-san…  
  
She stopped walking, Rukawa didn't. He kept on moving and left her alone with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Chizu : Ni…san… 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Rukawa decided that he won't be going straight to his house. Instead he changed his route and walked onto the paths that leads to his old house. He thought that Sendoh's blunt jokes would probably cheer him up. When he arrived at his mansion, Rukawa took out his spare keys and unlocked the gate to enter the house. There were no signs that Sendoh was inside. He had gone out somewhere, probably.  
  
Rukawa : Oi, Sendoh?  
  
There was no reply to his calling. He guessed nobody was home since everything was so dark, so he thinks he should be going back since he'll just be wasting his time visiting his vacant house. But before he completely gone off and head home, he called out for him one more time just to reassure everything.  
  
Rukawa : Sendoh? Are you home?  
  
There was no reply, but there was some noise heard across the hall. Could it be that it is him? Or was it somebody else? Or maybe it's just a rat or a cat. But his growing curiousity moved his feet to take a look at who's inside. He walked silently towards the bedrooms, to the living room, bathrooms, and finally to the kitchen.  
  
Rukawa : Sendoh?! Oi!  
  
Rukawa caught himself staring at Sendoh who's laying on the floor of the kitchen with cooking utensils all over his abs. Let's just hope that there wasn't any knife or other sharp objects that's cuts him. Sendoh opened his weighty eyelids and arched his brow.  
  
Sendoh : Oi, Kaede-kun… I'm sorry *struggles out of the kitchen utensils and tries to sit up straight*  
  
Rukawa : What happened? *bent down to help him stand up*  
  
Sendoh : I don't know… I got this serious headache… Possibly I drank too much last night…  
  
Rukawa : Can you stand up?  
  
Sendoh : Yeah… sure *stands on his feet but then collapses again. Fortunately Rukawa caught him on his arms*  
  
Rukawa : Baka… *puts Sendoh's arms around his neck and carried him to his room*  
  
Sendoh : Hey thanks, Kaede… I was trying to cook something since my stomach's empty back then…  
  
Rukawa : Don't talk… It'll worsen your head…  
  
Sendoh : Uh… okay…  
  
They finally got to his room. First he helped Sendoh to get off his wet school shirt into his casuals. Then he helped him lay on the bed and take off his shoes for him.  
  
Sendoh : Arigato… *smiles weakly*  
  
Rukawa : Want something to eat?  
  
Sendoh : Sure… anything will do…  
  
Rukawa emerged the room and went back into the kitchen. He cleaned the mess first and placed the frypans back to its original place. He makes a rice porridge with chicken flavoring. When it is done, Rukawa poured the porridge into a small bowl and carried him into his room.  
  
Sendoh : Hey thanks, Kaede…  
  
Rukawa : Be still… I don't think you'll be strong enough to lift your spoons to your mouth…  
  
Sendoh : Uh… *sighs* Arigatou, Kaede-kun…  
  
Carefully Rukawa dipped the spoon into the hot porridge and helps it into Sendoh's mouth. He's feeding him and nursing him. Finally after they finished the bowl of porridge, Sendoh rested his head back and closed his eyes. After he's asleep, Rukawa left the house quietly in disappointment.  
  
***  
  
Rukawa : Tadaima…  
  
Nanao : Okaerinasai, Ni-chann…  
  
Rukawa : Hi, Nanao-chan… *walks upstairs in his room* Uh.. Ano… Did you guys see Chizu?  
  
Machi : Yeah… She was here but then she go out again…  
  
Keisuke : Wearing some weird leather clothes…  
  
Rukawa : *mumbling* Probably to the bar again…  
  
He went into his room and do a few of his homework but he can't keep his concentration straight, so he stopped. Something bothers him. Worries. He began to worry about Chizu's whereabouts and how she's doing. Shold he go out and check it out? No, he first decided no. But then the worry grew bigger and bigger and he just couldn't sit still so he grabbed his coat and ran towards the bar.  
  
***  
  
Hiroshi : Aah, Chizu-chan. I never thought you'd came and join the party tonight…  
  
Chizu : I'm bored at home…  
  
Hiroshi : Sou… It's better to hang around with me… Come come, sit beside me… *moves aside and makes a space for Chizu on the couch*  
  
Chizu followed him and sit beside him. She was afraid that he would spot the hickies on her jaw but she did a lot to cover it with her tresses.  
  
Hiroshi : Hm? Chizu-chan you looked like you've been crying…  
  
Chizu : Well I was bored so I watched a drama on television… And it was so sad it makes me cry…  
  
Hiroshi : *nods* Honest of you… Well, care for another dance?  
  
Chizu : No… Besides you haven't pay me off for yesterday's show…  
  
Hiroshi : *nods again* Here… I'll pay you now *grabs his wallet and pulls out 8 100 dollar notes and handed it to her* Here you go… It's all done…  
  
Chizu : *receives the money and put it in her pocket* Arigato…  
  
Hiroshi : So? Another dance?  
  
Chizu : Not today, Hiroshi… I'm not feeling quite good…  
  
Hiroshi : *nods* Sorry… It's because of these cuts aren't they?  
  
Chizu : *shook her head* Not quite…  
  
Hiroshi : I'm sorry, Chizuko… I promise I won't do it to you again… *pulls her head and rested it upon his chest*  
  
Chizu : *gasps* Oh no…  
  
Hiroshi : Hm?! *spots the red mark* What is this on your jaw, Chizu?!  
  
Chizu : Oh I… I scratched an itch too hard…  
  
Hiroshi : (voice altered from soft tone to a rough and reckless pitch) Usotsuki… This is not the kind of marks that were caused by scratching!!!  
  
Chizu : *gulps* Well I…  
  
Hiroshi : You make out with somebody else didn't you?!?!  
  
Chizu : No, Hiroshi, no…  
  
Hiroshi : Such a liar! You goddamned bitch!  
  
Chizu : Hiroshi… listen to me…  
  
Hiroshi : I won't listen to such phony excuses from sluts like you! *Grabs her by the hair, hard*  
  
Chizu : Yamete kudasai!!!!!!  
  
She started to run out of the bar wildly, but she just can't excape from Hiroshi. He rans fast like a lightning, she just couldn't shook him off his tail. Chizu ran towards the hollow alleys that surrounds the pub.  
  
Hiroshi : Don't you try to ran away you whore!! *catches up with her and grabbed her leather jacket*  
  
Chizu fell to the ground and Hiroshi grabbed her neck and pushed her to a wall. He began to slap her face hard, leaving bruises across her smooth and pale skin.  
  
Hiroshi : How dare you cheat behind my back?! I myself was being loyal to you, I only love you, I never touched any other girls!  
  
Chizu : Stop it… *begins to cry*  
  
Hiroshi : You probably fucked him already didn't you?! You let his cock enter your pussy didn't you?!  
  
Chizu : No… I… I didn't!  
  
Hiroshi : JUST SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE! How are you gonna prove it anyway? Hmmm *licks his lips* perhaps we should try, huh? Let's see if you're still a virgin or not… If you are still, then I'll be able to taste your virginity… If not, well then I'll kill you…  
  
Chizu : stop it… onegai, Hiroshi…  
  
Hiroshi : SHUT UP WHEN I TELL YOU! *pulls out a gun* Do you wanna die?  
  
Chizu : *shook her head*  
  
Hiroshi : *smiles evilly* So let's do it… *begins undressing her clothes roughly*  
  
Rukawa : Stop it!!! 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Hiroshi : *smiles evilly* So let's do it… *begins undressing her clothes roughly*  
  
Rukawa : Stop it!!!  
  
Hiroshi stopped his hands and looked over to his shoulder to see who's the person who's brave enough to interrupt his business.  
  
Hiroshi : A man? *rolls his eyes and thinks* What brings you here?  
  
Rukawa : I'm here to take Chizu away from you…  
  
Hiroshi : *snorts* Brave of you to say… Who are you to her anyway? Oh… I bet you're the one who slept with her last night arent you?  
  
Chizu : Oni-san! Don't come!  
  
Hiroshi : Oni-san? *turns to Chizu* That guy's your brother? *giggles* Well well well…  
  
Rukawa : Get off my sister.  
  
Chizu : Don't, Ni-san! He got a gun!  
  
Hiroshi : *smiles* Sou sou… I can kill you whenever I want if you mess around with me…  
  
Rukawa : I'm not scared of you…  
  
Hiroshi : *laughs to himself* Who says you're scared? I was just thinking that you are a fool to risk your life to save her.  
  
Rukawa : I may be a fool… But I'll play the fool forever to keep her away from an asshole like you… (*note : that phrase is taken from Whitney Houston's I believe in you and me… ^__^)  
  
Chizu : Ni-san…  
  
Hiroshi : *snickers* Stop this nonesense… *alters his pair of hazel eyes towards Rukawa* I'll give you one more chance. I'll give you one more chance to step back… Or else I'll shoot you to death!  
  
Rukawa : *smirks* Try me.  
  
Chizu : Ni-san!!!  
  
Hiroshi's index finger that were binded to the gun pulled the trigger and aimed it towards Rukawa. Rukawa jumped off his feet and started to run away and the bullets kept missing him. He can't keep running, though, he just gotta go around until the bullets in the gun were all used. On the other hand, Hiroshi was pissed since he hadn't scratch him a bit and the bullets were running out. He carefully aimed the last bullet and shoot it. Unfortunately Rukawa was able to read his mind and he jumped back a step. But the bullet torn his flesh around his left hips. Rukawa fell to the ground and cupped the wound with his hands. There were blood puddling around him.  
  
Hiroshi : Got ya!!!!!  
  
Chizu : Ni-san!! Ni-san!!!!! *cries harder*  
  
Hiroshi : Now it's done, I'll just get over you in a bit and go away before the cops come to me.  
  
Rukawa : *kneeling and trembling* Hora… You're not over me yet… I'm not dead.  
  
Hiroshi : *spits to the ground* Chi… Hate to admit the fact that you are strong.  
  
Chizu : Oni-san…  
  
Hiroshi : *pulls the trigger and finds out that it's unloaded* Bullshit! *drops the gun towards the floor and walked over to Rukawa who's struggling to stand up* I'll just beat you off to death, then…  
  
Rukawa : Fine with me.  
  
Hiroshi crumpled his fist and swished it hard towards Rukawa's face, but Rukawa seemed to know his movement already and he caught his feet on his hands. He caught the other in his too, and now both can't barely move. Struggling hard, Hiroshi moved his fist and twisted it to get it off Rukawa's grip. He can't believe that Rukawa was wounded, since his power were so overwhelmingly strong.  
  
Rukawa : Fool of you…  
  
Hiroshi : Shut up!  
  
Rukawa : You couldn't have done this if your mind's working…  
  
Hiroshi : *stops shaking his fists* What do you mean?  
  
Rukawa : Now you're beaten… If you had go earlier and threatened me to shoot a bullet into Chizu's neck, you would probably win…  
  
Hiroshi : That's a coward way to win…  
  
Rukawa : Don't you think shooting is one of them?  
  
Hiroshi : *looks up* No! It's my advance to have a weapon!  
  
Rukawa : Then it's just saying it's okay to take Chizu as a hostage…  
  
Hiroshi : *looks aside* …I don't agree with that…  
  
Rukawa : Why?  
  
Hiroshi : *sigh* That's just like hurting Chizu, not you…  
  
Rukawa : *smiles and lets go of his fists* Why?  
  
Hiroshi : I don't wanna see her hurt, or even cry!!  
  
Rukawa : *sighs and points his finger at Chizu who's standing still, watching the fight, with her leather jacket on her arms*  
  
Hiroshi : Chizu…? Chizu you're crying  
  
Rukawa : *grimaced in pain*  
  
Hiroshi : Chizu… Suman… I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I was overtaken by my anger…  
  
Kazumi ; *runs into the scene* Is everything okay?! *spots Rukawa who's laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around him* Akira-san!!!  
  
Chizu : *walks towards Rukawa who's panting for air and bleeding badly* Ni- san… *lifts his sweaty head and rested it upon her thighs* Kazumi, call the ambulance…  
  
Kazumi : I did, and it's on it's way, along with the police. I saw Hiroshi- kun chasing you, so I thought there's something bad that's gonna happen. So I just phone the police and the ambulance.  
  
Hiroshi : *walks slowy out of the alley withouth making any noise*  
  
Kazumi : *turns at him* Hey Hiroshi-kun… Where are you going?  
  
Hiroshi : *muffling under his breath* I'm sorry Chizuko, I'm sorry Chizu, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…  
  
Kazumi : *looks pissed* Cut it out! You've said sorry too much! Besides what's the point if you keep on asking for fogiveness, and then Chizu forgives you, and then the next day you'll beat her up again and again? You've done it too much, you know, Hiroshi-kun! You're a man that gives out empty promises…  
  
Hiroshi : …sou ka?  
  
Kazumi : (hollering) Yes you did!!!!!! Now there's no chance for you to get her love, or even to receive a forgiveness from her!!! You've done too much!  
  
Hiroshi : Chizu… *fell on to his knees and cried while tilting his head, facing the moist ground*  
  
Chizu : (not looking at Hiroshi) Gomen ne, Hiroshi-kun… But Kazumi is right, I couldn't possibly love you anymore…  
  
Hiroshi : But… but… Will you give me another chance? Or… Perhaps just forgive me?  
  
Chizu : I'm sorry but I… I couldn't possibly give you another chance… You've wasted too many that was given… *turns her head to look at Hiroshi and smiles* But Hiroshi… I will forgive you…  
  
Hiroshi : *looks up and bit his lips while staring into Chizu's dark eyes* Will you…? But… It still means that our relationship will be over, huh?  
  
Chizu : *nods* Suman… Demo, that doesn't mean we couldn't be friends, ne?  
  
Hiroshi : *looks up and stared at her with wide eyes* Friends?  
  
Chizu : *smiles wider* Un!  
  
And then Hiroshi rose and strided to Chizu who's bearing her brother's head on her lap, and gently draped his arms around her neck and held her tight. There were sirens heard from afar. The ambulances and the cops had arrived, Hiroshi was taken by the police officers because he purchased an illegal gun, while Chizu and Rukawa was carried to the hospital.  
  
a.n : whoa… what a crappy end for Chizu and Hiroshi's relationship… -__- anyways, continueee 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

It felt strange; there were smells of medicine around his head. The bleeding has stopped but still, he can barely move a single inch of his body. Rukawa little by little opened his weighty eyelids and spotted Chizu laying her head onto the bed, just beside his hands. Lightly, Rukawa lifted his fingers and tangled her silky hair. It was dark as the night, yet it was gentle and shiny. She moaned softly and lifted her head and stared at him with a smile painted on her cherry lips.  
  
Chizu : Oni-san… You're conscious…  
  
Rukawa : (voice hoarse and barely audible) …Daijoubu, ka?  
  
Chizu : *pats Rukawa's forehead* Un… I'm fine…  
  
Rukawa : *sighs and closed his eyes* Yokatta… Then I did my task…  
  
Chizu : Yeah… You are a great brother…  
  
Rukawa : *eyes popped open and after a while, narrowed down with sad expression* Am I?  
  
Chizu : Yeah… *carefully holds Rukawa's hand in hers*  
  
Rukawa : (to himself) Did i…? It doesn't matter, though… this is just a temporary role…  
  
Chizu : *unexpectedly had heard his muttering* Temporary? What do you mean…?  
  
Rukawa : (long silence) *tosses his head aside* Chizu… *takes a deep breath* I don't think I can hold on… I've lost so many blood…  
  
Chizu : Don't say that! Ni-san… Don't you know how many things that are undone that you're going to leave behind…?  
  
Rukawa : ………  
  
Chizu : I don't know about others… Demo, all of them, Keisuke, Machi, and Nanao, they all need you as a brother… I don't care if you can't do other things such as playing in the team or whatever, please, please, Ni-san… Hold on… All that matters is that you survive and be a part of us, as a brother, as a friend… *eyes became soggy*  
  
Rukawa : *closed his eyes and drowned in his own deep thoughts* (in his head) Chizu… Who'll they'll miss is Sendoh Akira, and I'm not that guy… And whenever things go back to it's old circumstances, all of you wouldn't notice me anymore… What good is it to survive now anyway…?  
  
And then Rukawa slept until they reached the hospital.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Kaedee…'  
  
Rukawa : *opens his eyes* Are? I'm still alive… *looks around the room and noticed that he was in a hospital, with Sendoh Akira, in his body, sitting beside him*  
  
Sendoh : Kaedeeeee… You're finally awake!  
  
Rukawa : Sendoh…  
  
Sendoh : Tell me, tell me, what happened?  
  
And then he told the whole story…  
  
Sendoh : Sugoiiiiii… I'm so proud of you, Kaede-kun!!  
  
Rukawa : ……  
  
Sendoh : (tone of voice changes) Demo, because of you I won't be able to play basketball for a while!!!  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop*  
  
Sendoh : (voice change again) But I'm so proud of you!! At least you managed to protect my bros and sis… *threws himself towards Rukawa and hugged him tight*  
  
Rukawa : *shrieks* Sendoh!!! Don't squeeze on my wound too hard!! It'll bleed again!!!!!!!!  
  
Sendoh : *pulls back* Ara… Gomen nasai!!!!!!!  
  
Rukawa : *slaps his forehead and sighed* Do'aho…  
  
  
  
***  
  
It had passed midnight and the sky was already dark. Most of the people in the city were already aslept, even there were no sounds of anyone wandering around the halls of the hospital. Rukawa was aslept, Sendoh too. He was laying his head on the space of the bed just beside Rukawa's hips. Just then the two of them had a dream, a similar, yet strange dream.  
  
The place were all foggy but somehow bright. The sky was tinted in pale citrus yellow, while the floor was icy cold, covered in peach.  
  
Sendoh : Where's this place? It looked so strange…  
  
Rukawa : I was just sleeping… Is this a dream?  
  
Sendoh : Cool! This place does look like a dream…  
  
Rukawa : Then does this means that we're… we're in a same dream? Or am I the one who's dreaming about you…  
  
Sendoh : I have no idea… Hey look, we're back to our own body!  
  
Rukawa : *looks at his hands and touches his face and hair* Think so…  
  
Person : Greetings!!!!!  
  
Both pairs of Sendoh and Rukawa's eyes turned towards the direction of the voice.  
  
Person : Hello, and you two ARE in a dream…  
  
Rukawa : Who are you? And why are you wearing that stupid angel costume?  
  
Person : Araaaaa?? This? *points to her wings* Oh… This isn't a costume, it's a real wing… You two must be Sendoh Akira and Rukawa Kaede, I'm a beautiful angel sent from heaven and my name is…  
  
Rukawa : (sarcastically) *snorts* Beautiful? Please note that you have a round face, thin strands of hair, pale skin, small nose, flabby arms,--  
  
Person : Stop it!!!!! *frowns* Just whatever, let me continue, please…  
  
Rukawa : *sigh* Yare yare…  
  
Person : My name is Lily. *smiles* I'm sent from above to help the two of you…  
  
Sendoh : Yoroshiku, Lily-san… *bows his head*  
  
Lily : *laughs* Oh, this one has manners… *laughs again* Not like this ungrateful young lad!! *stares at Rukawa with cold, sharp eyes*  
  
Rukawa : (muttering) That idiot looks younger than me, yet she acts so bossy like my mother…  
  
Lily : *pissed* What are you saying?!!!!!! I'm way way way way much older than the two of you, and I need more respect!  
  
Rukawa : You look at a kid just at 12 years old, especially with those flat chests…  
  
Lily : *bursts in anger* Say what?!! @#$#@#*&^! Now I'm not gonna help you out! You know I could easily punish you severely! I'm gonna give you one more chance, if you be disrespectful to me again, then you'll be penalized!  
  
Rukawa : (to himself) Short-tempered… Yare yare *sigh* (sarcastic tone) Okay, LILY-SAN…  
  
Lily : That's an improvement… Well, let's get it on… I see the two of you had been switching places.  
  
Rukawa : Now why are you here? Are you here to alter it back to normal situations? (sounds worried)  
  
Lily : Well, I actually did this on purpose because of a few reasons. Well first, the two of you wished for it at the very same time, so then I make it come true, since I'm the angel of wishes anyway… And the second is that I want the two of you to learn a lesson about life, to help yourself become a better person.  
  
Sendoh : What do you mean?  
  
Lily : Hmm… Have you learned something, Akira-san, regarding Rukawa Kaede's life?  
  
Sendoh : Umm… It kinda gets lonely… It's cold, and quite boring, ya know… No offense towards you, Kaede-kun…  
  
Rukawa : *nods*  
  
Lily : Well well well well, then will you be happy if I put you back to your original state, and be back as the old Sendoh Akira?  
  
Sendoh : Sure… I'll be happy… I've learnt something… I've learned to value my family more, now… And then I'll be able to love them more than the way I used to… I'm grateful to have them as a part of my life…  
  
Lily : *nods and turns towards Rukawa* What about you, Kaede-san? Have you learned something from Sendoh Akira's life? Have you enjoyed it?  
  
Rukawa : …Um… Yeah… I did  
  
Lily : Well then, I suppose, if I put you back to your own self, would you like the idea?  
  
Rukawa : No.  
  
Lily : Why? Can you give me a reason?  
  
Rukawa : Umm… Well there are a few things… First is that I'll… I'll get lonely again, and I can't play with them anymore… I'll be a complete stranger to Nanao and the others again… and… and… *blushes*  
  
Lily : Hm? What are the other reasons, Kaede-san?  
  
Rukawa : *face flushed red* I… I… *gulps* I'm in love with your sister, Sendoh…  
  
Both Sendoh's and Lily's jaw dropped on the floor and their eyes were wide opened, stunned by Rukawa's confession of his feelings.  
  
  
  
a.n : Damn! I got a few problems with my modem and internet connection, so I haven't been able to update it for a few while… Anyways, after thinking a while, I think the character 'Chizu' fits more towards Aya's sister in Tenjou Tenge ^__^., in her original form though, not as a kid… Anyway… carry on plz onto the next chapter and don't forget to RnR. ^__^ 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

1 Rukawa : I… I… I'm in love with your sister, Sendoh…  
  
They were stunned by Rukawa's confession, both of their jaws were dropped onto the floor.  
  
Lily : Kaede-san… *gulps * (thinking) Oh no…  
  
Sendoh : What did you say? You fell in love with Chizu?! MY Chizuko??? Kaede-kun…  
  
Rukawa : *shuts his eyes and threw his face away from their eyes* I don't know…  
  
Lily : *closes her eyes and stands up straight* Changes must be done… *disappears from their sights*  
  
The next thing they know is that they are awake and the sun is already risen. Both of the lads woke up at the same time. When they're fully awake, they only stare at each other eyes and not speak a word.  
  
Rukawa : *finally breaks the silence* I have a dream…  
  
Sendoh : *nods* Me too…  
  
Rukawa : You're in that dream…  
  
Sendoh : And we're back in our own selves… *stands up and runs to a mirror*  
  
Rukawa : Nothing had changed, it still the same…  
  
Sendoh : … wow… We had the exact same dream… It's just like talking on a three-line telephone call…! Sugoi!!  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop* (thinking) I hope he forget about what I say about Chizu… *blushes*  
  
Sendoh : I was thinking… is it true? Could that angel Lily is real? I mean, well… Did she ever exist?  
  
Rukawa : Perhaps yes…  
  
Sendoh : Uhh… I thought she's gonna change us to how we're used to be, but she just went off like that in a snap…  
  
Rukawa : Uhh… *sweatdrop*  
  
Sendoh : … *smiles evilly wide like a clown* Hehehe… Kaede-kun…  
  
Rukawa : *still blushing* What?!  
  
Sendoh : *smiles wider* Kaede-kun… *locks his arm around his neck and pulled him to his chest, squeezing his head hard*  
  
Rukawa : *bumps his fists against Sendoh's back* Itai…! Stop it, Sendoh!  
  
Sendoh : You slick guy…! You fell in love with my imouto, hee?  
  
Rukawa : *became redder* Sendoh, let go of my head!  
  
Sendoh : You're in love with Chizu… Evil thing! I hope you don't do anything to her while you're in my body… *puts on a nasty thought*  
  
Rukawa : Err… *sweatdrop* Well, Sendoh… *whispers in his ears*  
  
Sendoh : SAY WHAAAAAT?! No, Kaede-kun!!! Uso da! That must be a lie!  
  
Rukawa : *lowers his head* …Well…  
  
Sendoh : How could you?! And now she'll think I'm an incestual freak or whatever!!!  
  
Rukawa : Suman… *sweatdrop*  
  
Sendoh : Yare yare… Maa, I think it's better than having that jerk Hiroshi creeping over her…  
  
Rukawa : *blush blush* Uh…  
  
Sendoh : You Kaede-kun! I never think you're possible to do such things… *grins wickedly* Heheheh… Chizu huh? She's not bad… I mean she can dance… *winks at Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa : Well, it's not that that I'm concerned about… I believe she has a good heart and good intentions, but it just went out of place and got her doing things like that… Demo…  
  
Sendoh : I know what you wanna add, Kaede… You must've been saying that she has a pretty good body and beautiful face, he??  
  
Rukawa : Well, you're right about that thing too…  
  
Sendoh : Aaa! Finally Rukawa Kaede is in love after his 17 years of no interests in girls!  
  
Rukawa : *blush* Demo… Who am I to expect her love anyway… I can't do anything much while I'm in your body, Sendoh…  
  
Sendoh : As if she's falling for her own brother, Kaede-kun… Don't worry too much…  
  
Rukawa : Uhh… *sweatdrop* (in his head) I think it's better for him to not know about her feelings…  
  
Sendoh : Well, Kaede-kun… I think it'll be better if you get back to your own self… Perhaps we could work things out…  
  
Rukawa : ………  
  
Sendoh : I say, why don't we try to call her?  
  
Rukawa : …How?  
  
Sendoh : Close your eyes, Kaede-kun…  
  
Rukawa : *closes his eyes*  
  
Sendoh : Try to get back to sleep…  
  
Rukawa : *nods*  
  
Sendoh : *grabs Rukawa by the hand* Okay… Let's just focus on having a dream about her…  
  
Rukawa : Umm… *sweatdrop*  
  
They fell straight back into the dream land, but something went wrong. What they see is not what they had REALLY expected. They were standing in a hollow place, but then pictures of Lily started to fill the room, but they weren't just normal pictures, they were pictures of her posing *ehm* 'erotically' while she's undressed or in bikinis.  
  
Sendoh : *got himself a nosebleed* Ack! Kaede-kun!!  
  
Rukawa : *still sweating* (thinking) Uh oh… I'm thinking too much of a wet dream…  
  
Sendoh : Let's not use our 'men' thoughts, okay…  
  
Rukawa : *nods* …umm… okay…  
  
And then the setting changed, the colors around them turned bright, just like what they had saw last night.  
  
Sendoh : Okay, we're here… now to call for her…  
  
Rukawa : Hm? Okay…  
  
Sendoh : *stares at him* What are you waiting for? Start calling her!  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop* …???? How?!  
  
Sendoh : *sigh* Like this, (shouting) LILY-SAN!!! LILY-SAN!!!!!!! LILY THE ANGELLLLLL! LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY!  
  
Rukawa : *mumbling under his breath* This guy is mentally sick… *starts calling* Lily… lily…  
  
Lily : *shows herself up* What the hell are you doing?! Why are you being so noisy?!  
  
Rukawa : Not me, him…  
  
Lily : *sweatdrop* Huh… Whatever…  
  
Sendoh : Lily-san! You finally showed up! Well, we wanted to go back the way we were…  
  
Lily : …Hm? Are you sure?  
  
Sendoh : *nods* Yes… Now please cast a spell, so that when we wake up, we'll be back to the way we were…  
  
Lily strolled her eyes and looked deeply into Rukawa's, telling more than her talk. Rukawa didn't move his lips to reply, his eyes were narrowed sadly and he just nodded and shut it tight.  
  
Lily : *sigh* Well then…  
  
Sendoh : Can you? Please, Lily-san…  
  
Lily : *walks over towards Rukawa and leaned to whisper in his ears* Kaede- san… Gomen nasai…  
  
Rukawa : (whispering too) Daijoubu… that guy longs to see his family, what can I say…  
  
Lily : *closes her eyes and gave him a soft peck* Kaede-san… you are truly good-hearted inside… Dakara, I'll gave you my support upon you…  
  
Rukawa : *nods in reply* Arigatou…  
  
Lily walked back and stood in a huge empty space, just away from the two. She tipped her toe and started dancing around freely, spreading glittering powder of gold around her. Rukawa knew by this, his role as their brother will end. Now the moments spent between them is now turned into sweet memories that will fill his heart with warmth.  
  
They were back, in the ward of the hospital. The walls that were surrounding them were all painted white. Both of them opened their eyes and realized that they were back to their own selves. Rukawa felt both sad and relieved to be back. He walked slowly towards the bathroom and looked into the mirror. It was him, he could see his own face. He's really back to his original self for sure now. Out of his control, he felt tears coming down from the tip of his eyes down to his chin.  
  
a.n : aaaaa… Rukawa-kun is crying… well, note that he really does feel so bad… Why? Try thinking about it yourself ^__^;. Carry onto the next chap, plz… What might happen to Rukawa? What will happen between Chizu and Rukawa??? onto next chapter!!  
  
  
  
*what a crappy advertisement* 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

A yellow taxi pulled over at the entrance of the hospital, and a girl wearing denim bootcut jeans and a sky blue-colored baby doll tops came out, carrying a bouqet *did I spell that right?* of white lilies and dandelions in her arms. It was Chizu, and she came to visit her brother with Nanao, who's wearing a newly-bought pink dress.  
  
Nanao : Chizu Ne-chan, is it true that Oni-chan is here?  
  
Chizu : Well yes, Nanao… He's staying here because Oni-chan needs to be taken care of… He had some serious wounds on his stomach, and he had lost so much blood…  
  
Nanao : Uh? Oni-chan… What happened to him? Tell me the whole story, Ne- chan…  
  
Chizu : *bows down and pats her head* Well, Nanao-chan… Let's not waste time, 'coz Ne-chan wants to see him badly now… Okay?  
  
Nanao : *smiles* Un! Okay! These onigiris that we've made will be cold if we didn't give it to him soon!  
  
Chizu : Yup… *stands up and walks heading to Sendoh's ward* He's here, Nanao-chan…  
  
Nanao : Let's give him a big surprise!!!  
  
Nanao turns the doorknob quietly, without making any sound, and pushed the door open. She tiptoed into the room but unfortunately she bumped into Rukawa, who had just exit the bathroom with his face soaked wet and his eyes red.  
  
Rukawa : *flabbergasted* Na…Nanao-ch… *covers his mouth*  
  
Nanao : *looks up* Huh? Who are you…? And why did you know my name…?  
  
Rukawa : …*narrowed his eyes and arched his brows* Never mind… *walks back and sat beside Sendoh's bed*  
  
Chizu : That guy… Those eyes…  
  
Nanao : *turns to Chizu* One-chan knows him? Who is him?  
  
Chizu : *shakes her head* No… But those eyes reflects… something… *closes her eyes* Oh it's nothing… *enters the room*  
  
Rukawa : *rests his forehead against his hands* Sendoh, they're here… (in a low voice)  
  
Sendoh : Ara? *turns to look at him* Who?? Who's here?  
  
Rukawa : *takes a deep breath* Chizu… and Nanao…  
  
Nanao : *jumps into the scene* Surprise, Oni-chaaaaann!!  
  
Chizu : Ohayou, Ni-san… I brought you some flower…. Nanao had made some onigiri for you too…  
  
Rukawa : *lifts his head and stares at her in awe* Chizu…  
  
Chizu : *happens to hear him* Hello there, you must be Akira Ni-san's friend… *smiles*  
  
Sendoh : Aah, Chizu… This is Rukawa Kaede, a close friend of mine…  
  
Chizu : *walks over to him and reached out her hands* I'm Chizu, nice to meet you…  
  
Rukawa : *keeps on looking at her with sad eyes* Chizu… *grabs her hand gently and shook it*  
  
Nanao : Ne, Oni-chan…! Look what Nanao-chan brought you!! *pulls out her basketcase and opened it to show Sendoh what's inside* Onigiri!!!!!  
  
Sendoh : Waaa… Arigatou, Nanao-chan…  
  
Chizu : So, how are you feeling, Ni-san? Are you okay now??  
  
Sendoh : *smiles while eating a rice ball* Yeah, thanks to Kaede-kun… he accompanied me and helps me dress my wounds… *turns to Rukawa and smiles to him*  
  
Rukawa : Aah… *still speechless*  
  
Nanao : Yikes! Ni-chan!! Look at the mess you spilled on the sheet! *points to the onigiri that had been scattered on top of the sheet*  
  
Sendoh : *gapes a the mess below him with wide eyes* My my… *laughs and rubs his hair* Maa, I guess I can't move my arms well enough yet…  
  
Nanao : *sighs* Yare yare… Then let Nanao-chan feed you, then… *takes an onigiri by her tiny hand and scoped it towards Sendoh's mouth…  
  
Sendoh : A~n… *opens his mouth wide and bites a little piece of the onigiri*  
  
Nanao : *smiles* How does it taste?  
  
Sendoh : *winks to her* Delicious as always, Nanao-chan!  
  
Rukawa felt that he couldn't take it anymore. He longed so much to be in Sendoh's position. Watching those who he had once called 'imouto' having fun with their 'real' brother, he felt like his heart was breaking. Now they were looking at him as a stranger whom they had just encountered at the first time. How he wished to tell them that it was him who actually saved Chizu, but it will only ending up badly. He then felt like he can't take it anymore. Even by just sitting there watching their presence, it felt like it's tearing his heart piece by piece. He decided that he will leave.  
  
Rukawa : *stands up from the chair harshly* I'm leaving…  
  
Chizu : Oh… What a surprise… We wished that you will stay here with us much longer though, Kaede-san… But it's nice meeting you…  
  
Nanao : Arigatou, Kaede-san, for being my Ni-chan's friend and for taking care of him… *smiles*  
  
Sendoh : Maa, you're leaving already? The day had just started…  
  
Rukawa : *gulps* Uh… I got things to do…  
  
Chizu : *smiles* Well then take care, Kaede-san…  
  
Nanao : Bye bye…  
  
Rukawa looked at their faces with terrified eyes. He felt like a terror is surrounding him, he felt so bad. Out of his control, he couldn't manage to take it any longer and just ran out the door without saying goodbyes or proper parting phrases to them.  
  
Sendoh : Kaede-kun…  
  
Chizu : Hmph! How rude he is!  
  
Nanao : *frowns* Can't believe he just ran out like that…  
  
Sendoh : Kaede-kun…  
  
***  
  
Instead of walking straight to his old house, Rukawa took a few steps away and headed towards the place which he had called 'home' this past few days. Yes, it was Sendoh's residence, the place which he had spent so much fun together with the kids while he was swapped place.  
  
When he arrived, Rukawa stopped before the low, moss green-colored fence and looked over to see the view of the terrace.  
  
Machi : Keisuke Ni-chan! There's someone at the door…  
  
Rukawa didn't know that Machi was sitting there all the time, he seemed to watch who's coming to his house. It seems like he's waiting for someone. Oh well, probably Chizu or Nanao…  
  
Keisuke : Who is it, Machi? Is it Oni-chan?  
  
Rukawa : (whispers to himself) Keisuke… Machi…  
  
Machi : *narrowed his eyes to focus on Rukawa's face* No, Ni-chan… It's just a stranger…  
  
Rukawa : …Stra…nger? *eyes turned wide in incredulity*  
  
Stranger. Is that what they called him? A stranger? Well it's true after all, huh? Rukawa's now a stranger to them, a person whom they hadn't met. He's no longer in Sendoh's body, a man who is their brother, and he can't do things like he did anymore. No longer could he hold them and play with them, laugh and talk with them, feeding them, all those things he can't do no more. Sad to think, how ironic it is, once in a few days they looked up at him as his brother who they loved most, and now he's nobody to them. Perhaps he's just another face to meet.  
  
Hit with the fact, he ran away and rushed home, running away as if he was chased by an evil demon or so. Then the tall white brass fence of his usual house was in sight. Rukawa slowed his pace and walked over to it. He placed his hand gently on it and pushed it. It seems like it wasn't locked. Stupid of Sendoh, what if a burglar breaks in and steal all of his belongings. He then entered the yard and stepped into the house.  
  
Rukawa : *still panting heavily for air* Maa… Home sweet home, huh?  
  
There was only dead silence that filled the tall, white-painted ceilings of the living room. Nobody went to greet him and cling to his shoulders when he came home, like the way the kids in Sendoh's house would do to him as a brother.  
  
Rukawa : *lowered his head and knelt* Hmm… *chuckles* And it's always empty and silent like the way it's always been… (voice softer) I hate this place… I hate myself… *shuts his eyes tight and pounds his fist on the icy white marble floor* I hate myself…  
  
Echoes of his sobs rammed the vacant house, as Rukawa himself breaks down in the living room.  
  
a.n : Rukawa cried too much… ~__~ 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Students chattered away inside their classroom, waiting for the bell to rang. A few foolish girls were sitting on the desks near the entrance of the class, waiting for the man of his dreams, Kawaii Mayu, to enter the class. Rukawa only sighed and looked at them with pity eyes. Fool of them, he thought, there won't be anymore Kawaii Mayu. Besides he's just a written character in a script anyway, and now the story's done, and it's the end.  
  
A girl : Ano, Rukawa-kun… I believe you are a close friend of Kawaii-kun… Do you know where he is now?  
  
Girl 2 : I believe it's getting late, and now he's not coming too. He's been absent yesterday too…  
  
Rukawa leaned back on his chair and ran brushed his bangs back with his hands and sighed. The girls blushed a bit though, awed by the movement that Rukawa just did.  
  
Rukawa : (with a cold and sharp monotone voice) He's moving… *looks away*  
  
Girl 2 : Naniiiiii? He's moving?? That couldn't be true!!!  
  
A girl : Sou yo! He's only been here for a couple of days… and he's moving? I couldn't believe it!!!!!  
  
Girl 2 : Ne, ne, Rukawa-kun! Where's he moving to? Ne, Rukawa-kun! Tell us! Tell us!  
  
Rukawa : Shiranai… Now would you leave me alone?  
  
A girl : Come on, Rukawa-kun!! You must've known… You were so close to him!!!  
  
Girl 2 : That's true..! *grabs Rukawa's shirt* Please tell us where he move to, Rukawa-kun!  
  
Rukawa : *pissed, pulls his arm away abrasively away from her grip* Get lost… Leave me alone… I already told you I don't know…  
  
A girl : *snickers while walking away with her friend* Look at him… Last time he smiled all the time, now he's back to his RUDE old self!  
  
Girl 2 : That's right, Misae-chan… All of these things these days feels like a dream! A sweet dream, now we're awake in the bitter reality where all we get is a gorgeous-faced man with rude attitude *turns her sharp eyes towards Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa : That's right, I am your worst nightmare, huh? Ha ha ha…  
  
***  
  
Haruko : Rukawa-kun… I wonder if he's okay today… He seemed to act so cold and soooo quiet…  
  
Haruko stood next to Ayako, her senior manager, who's busy monitoring the freshmen who's training their basic skills. Ayako only turned her head to look at Rukawa. He's sitting on the floor, leaning to the wall with his one leg folded and his knees bearing his chin.  
  
Ayako : Well, that guy hadn't move a single inch since the beginning of today's practice, has he?  
  
Haruko : *nods nods* And that newcomer, Kawaii-san, he's been absent for two days…  
  
Ayako : *sighs* My my… We're having an important practice game in about 3 days, and now the team's not going smoothly…  
  
Haruko : Mmm… I'll try to talk to him…  
  
Ayako : *grins sheepishly* Hehehe… I know you're trying to make us of the current situation to get closer to him… *winks* Demo, careful with Hanamichi…(to herself)  
  
Haruko : That's not true, Ayako-san! I'm just worried, that's all…  
  
Ayako : Well, ganbatte, Haruko! *winks*  
  
Haruko : *blushes* Ayako-san!!  
  
Haruko approached Rukawa slowly. He seemed to be drifted in his own thoughts. Strange of him, basketball used to be the main thing that is filling his mind. Now there's something more important crossing his head. What could that be?  
  
Haruko : Ano, Rukawa-kun…?  
  
Rukawa : *opens one eyelids and stare at her*  
  
Haruko : I wonder what's bothering you… You haven't join the practice since you came into this gym… Is there anything?  
  
Rukawa : *closes his eye again* Nothing… I don't feel like it…  
  
Haruko : Well, *gulps* I was thinking, you should do some practice or so. A practice game against Ryonan is coming up… We need to practice hard…  
  
Rukawa : *muttering* I know I know…  
  
Haruko : I'm glad you understand… *pauses* Oh yeah there's one more thing I wanna ask you, if you don't mind, though…  
  
Rukawa : What?  
  
Haruko : Well, it's about Kawaii-san… He's been frequently off the practice this last 3 days… Did you know anything about him?  
  
Sakuragi : Sou, Kitsune… Where did that guy go these days? *appears out of nowhere*  
  
Rukawa : *stares at Sakuragi with mild eyes* … (thinking) I wonder what he'll do if he knew that Kawaii Mayu was me myself all along…  
  
Haruko : I'm asking you, since… since you seemed to be the most who's familiar with him…  
  
Sakuragi : Well, Haruko-san! I've become one of his close friend too, you know! *laughs*  
  
Haruko : Sou ka? That's great, Sakuragi-kun! I know I could trust your attitude and your maturity of thinking!  
  
Sakuragi : *laughs* Well I'm a tensa—  
  
Rukawa : *stands up* Stop this crap… *looks at Haruko* There's no more Kawaii Mayu… He's gone, he's not gonna be here anymore… *walks away to join Miyagi and Mitsui who's practicing in the court*  
  
Sakuragi : Chi! What's wrong with that fox?  
  
Haruko : Sou yo, Sakuragi-kun… Last time he's smiling all the time… Now he's back to the old Rukawa Kaede we know… The ice prince with charming face…  
  
Sakuragi : Well, about that Kawaii… It's sad huh, he could've been a great player who'll give us a big impact towards our team…  
  
Haruko : Un… Demo, I believe we could make it this year…  
  
Sakuragi : *laughs like a crazy wild horse* Well of course, Haruko-san! Shohoku got me, Sakuragi Hanamichi, and I will bring it to Inter-High and win the championship!!!!!!  
  
Haruko : Un! That's true! So, Sakuragi-kun, why don't we start the practice now?  
  
Sakuragi : Sure! This Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi will do his best for Haruko- san!  
  
And they rushed into the middle of the court still laughing.  
  
***  
  
The practice is finished. Rukawa unchained his bike from the parking lot and cycled home. As soon as he reached home, the phone rang. He was surprised to see who's calling him, since it hadn't rang in a million year. Who would call him and who would know his phone number anyway?  
  
Rukawa : …Moshi-moshi?  
  
There were silence on the other side of the line, Rukawa waited patiently for a voice to speak up.  
  
Rukawa : Moshi-moshi?  
  
Sendoh : Aah! Kaede-kun!! I thought you'd never answer the call… I had been calling 4 times in a row and there was no answer…  
  
Rukawa : Sendoh?  
  
Sendoh : Yup, it's me!  
  
Rukawa : …What?  
  
Sendoh : Well, I'm off the hospital tomorrow! And the kids, they're going to held a mini-special celebration for me… Well I'm inviting you to come… Well I still feel like you're a part of us, so why not…  
  
Rukawa : ………  
  
Sendoh : Well, I'm only inviting you… It doesn't mean that you GOT to come or something… It's up to you…  
  
Rukawa : When?  
  
Sendoh : Err… Tomorrow at 5 pm straight afterschool… Would you be there?  
  
Rukawa : …I'll try… 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Sendoh is leaving the hospital. Nurses gathered around him as he tried to walk the path that leads to the exit door. They were all engrossed by the handsome face and that shimmering smile of Sendoh's. Guess most of the nurses and other employees, both old and young, were falling for him. Who's to blame? He's like a magnet to girls. Everywhere he walks, there will be females who'll swoon and drool over him. Well, perhaps those looks are merciless killer for women.  
  
Nurse 1 : Akira-san..! We all are going to miss you…  
  
Nurse 2 : Akira-kun, if you need anything, just call my number *reaches out to grab Sendoh's palm and writes her number on it*  
  
Sendoh : Itai itai!!! *grimaces in pain*  
  
Nurse 1 : Fool of you! Can't you see that Akira-san is hurt? Can't you be more softer towards him? You're gonna worsen his cut!  
  
Nurse 3 : That's right! And I bet Sendoh-san wouldn't call you anyway, you're too old and too ugly for him! Look at all those wrinkles!  
  
Nurses : Ewww… You're so down ugly!  
  
Nurse 1 : You know what? *walks over to Nurse 2* You're God's first mistake…!  
  
Sendoh : *sweatdrop* Maa maa… That's it that's it… It's my last day, ladies, don't make quarrels! I want to leave in peace… *sigh*  
  
Chizu : Girls are girls… *smiles to her brother*  
  
Sendoh : Well then, Ja ne, minna! Thanks for your help, now I can go home…  
  
Nurses : Akira-san!! Don't go… we'll miss you!!  
  
Sendoh : *sweatdrop* Uh… Well, I got to… I'm sorry!  
  
Nanao : That's right! Nanao-chan is bored waiting…  
  
Chizu : Arigatou… *bows down towards the mass of nurses* We'll be leaving now…  
  
Nurse 2 : Take care of yourself… And don't forget to call me! *winks*  
  
Sendoh : *sweatdrop* Uh… I will if I need something…  
  
And the three walked back to their house. Sendoh was eager to see his 2 younger brothers, who he hadn't seen in about a week or so. Well they're probably enthusiastic to meet him anyway. They finally arrived. Sendoh breathed deep the air that surrounds him. This familiar scent, it all soothes him down to his bones. It's glad to be back home.  
  
Sendoh : Is Ka-san home yet?  
  
Nanao : I don't think so… She's been away for so long…  
  
Chizu : I heard she got to attend this sudden meeting or so…  
  
Sendoh : Well… *sigh* Ka-san's a busy person…  
  
Chizu : I'm glad that she is… It shows that she's over the grief of To- san's death… Remember 2 years ago? She locked herself in her room for quite a while…  
  
Sendoh : Yeah… *smiles and looks up to the sky* Man, life is good…  
  
Nanao : Oni-chan *tugs Sendoh's polo shirt*  
  
Sendoh : What is it, Nanao-chan? *bents down to closen the distance between him and Nanao*  
  
Nanao : I was wondering… I think I heard you say you're bored of spikes… And now… *points to Sendoh's hair*  
  
Sendoh : Oh did I mention that? *laughs quietly* I think I changed my mind…  
  
Chizu : We're here… *opens the gate for Sendoh and Nanao*  
  
Sendoh : Arigatou, Chizu-san… *enters the house*  
  
Nanao followed him in trance into the living room, where Keisuke and Machi had been sitting, waiting for them. Chizu stayed while her hand is still rested on the gate.  
  
Chizu : Chizu-san…? He never called me that… Strange….  
  
Just when Chizu was about to move her feet and stepped into the court of her residence, the masculine figure of the tall Rukawa approached her. She only smiled in a respectful manner and bowed down to greet him. Rukawa bowed back without letting a word escape his lips.  
  
Chizu : Are you here for our mini party? Well if you are, please do come in… I believe we all are waiting for you to get it started…  
  
Rukawa only nodded in reply and followed her into the house. Chizu was amazed by his friendliness towards the curves of the house. She believed he wasn't here before. He's acting as if it was his own house.  
  
Sendoh : Kaede-kun!!!!! I've been waiting for you… I thought you'd never come… Now here here, sit here, and we shall begin…  
  
And then the small party had began. They all had bought their brother an ice cake with a writing of 'You're Our Greatest Brother' written on top of the white creams with chocolate icing. By just looking at it, it made Rukawa's heart ache and depressed, but he kept silent. He knew that Sendoh was a great brother after all, so why not.  
  
After Sendoh had sliced the ice cake, he divided the whole equally into a certain amount and give them around to the kids and to Rukawa. The others began cutting it and chewing on it hungrily as if they hadn't eat for a month or so. Rukawa only stared at it. How in the world could he possibly eat the cake. Well if he did, it wouldn't taste as good as it should be.  
  
Sendoh : Ne, Kaede-kun… Try to take a bite, it's delicious!  
  
Rukawa : Uh… Okay… *cuts a piece and puts it in his mouth*  
  
Just like he thought, it doesn't taste as good as it is in his mouth. Rukawa finished it anyway, or else it would dishonor Sendoh and his family. After they had finished the small dinner, Sendoh and Machi watched their favorite TV show, Ganbare Robocon (a.n : if the title's wrong, note me). Chizu was in her room, perhaps calling her best friend, Kazumi, and with that it lefts Nanao with him alone in the dining room. Nanao was finishing her last slice of the cake. Then finally she finished and emptied her plate. It leaves bare silence between the two. Chizu walked down the stair and finally broke their silence.  
  
Chizu : Nanao-chan? Are you finished with the cake?  
  
Nanao : *looks at her* Un…  
  
Chizu : Well then help me clean it up, will you?  
  
Nanao : Sure! *jumps of her chair and picked up the plates scattered on the table, and piled it on her arms*  
  
They left and headed for the kitchen, leaving Rukawa broken in the dining room all by himself, staring at the empty dinner table. Maybe this shouldn't happen. Well it wouldn't if he tried to speak up and talked with them. So steeling his nerves, Rukawa stood up and approached the kitchen slowly. He walked like a robot, because he is fully nervous. From a distance Rukawa tried to hear the conversation between Nanao and Chizu. So he stopped and listened a bit, but what caughts his ears…  
  
Nanao : Ne, Chizu Ne-chan… That friend of Oni-chan is weird isn't he?  
  
Chizu : Hm..? Why is it, Nanao-chan? *scrubbing the dirt off the plate*  
  
Nanao : I don't know… while I was eating, he kept staring at me… I was scared…  
  
Chizu : Well, Nanao-chan… No matter what he is still Akira Ni-san's friend… You should try to be nicer to him or try to talk to him… Play around with him or joke… That will do…  
  
Nanao : Demo, Nanao don't talk with strangers…  
  
Chizu : Kaede-san is not a stranger… He's your brother's friend…  
  
Nanao : Still! He is a weirrrrrd stranger…  
  
Chizu : *immediately cups Nanao's mouth when she spots Rukawa standing a few feet away from them* Kaede-san…?  
  
Biting the lower lips of his, Rukawa narrowed his eyes and his brows arched in pain. Quickly he disappeared from their presence and ran out of the house, to the small yet humble patio and out from the white fences that separates the yard from the road that lays before the house.  
  
Chizu : Kaede…san… Those… eyes… *gasps*  
  
The glow in Rukawa's eyes had painted the sorrows of his heart, the throbbing of when Nanao had called him a weird stranger. Though it looked sad, to Chizu it looked familiar. It reminds of of something, something that was left buried deep inside her thoughts. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

'… Gomen, Chizu… I think that I… won't be able to love you. See, you're just my sister… And I'm destined to protect you and to care for you… We were brothers and sisters, we couldn't love each other…'  
  
1 'Ni…san…'  
  
Yes, it made her remember the moment when she had confessed her true feelings for him, yet he rejected her. Those glare, those eyes, those brows, it all looked the same, the looks when Rukawa who's in Sendoh's form had refused her feelings, it all was the same. It's telling her more than he could've express in words. She remembered the way her brother turned his face away while his eyes were locked on her. But there was something particular in his eyes, and now it's similar to Rukawa's.  
  
Chizu : Could it be…?  
  
Yes, the question rang her mind. Could it be? Could it happen? Does the thing that people called 'miracle' ever exist? There are some signs though. For the last few days 'Sendoh Akira' (a.n : note that if I gave quotes, it means that I'm talking about Sendoh Akira who's possesed with Rukawa's soul…) had been acting weirdly. He's not being so ignorant to her, he's sometimes being too stiff in front of the kids, and what's making more obvious is that he hadn't been spiking his hair, the usual hairstyle that he frequently use. And now things are back to the way it used to be, now her brother, is now in spikes! What strikes her most is how he was greatly hurt by Nanao's words. I bet if he's a normal guy who had just meet her for the first time, he'll just think she's just a child who doesn't know anything… Now he's running away because he is throbbed, and he's acting as if he was a father who was insulted by his own daughter. There's something fishy about that, like Rukawa has known Nanao from long ago… Or else he wouldn't take it too seriously like that unless he's a sensitive freak.  
  
Chizu remembered a movie that was played in the cinemas a few years ago called Wish Upon A Star. It was about two sisters who always fight with each other, and one day they got swapped! Could it happen? Well, could it be that her brother is swapped with Rukawa Kaede for the last few days past? She wasn't sure of it though, and she's embarassed to share her thoughts with anybody else, afraid that they'll laugh at her immature thinking and what's more is that one of 'em will think she's mentally disturbed and they'll bring her to a psychiatrist or so.  
  
Nanao : Chizu Ne-chan???  
  
Chizu : *throws off her apron to Nanao and ran outside*  
  
Nanao : Chizu Ne-chaaan??  
  
Chizu : *rushed outside the kitchen towards the garden* Maybe it's not too late…  
  
She scurried out of the gateway into the narrow path that connected the complex towards the main street where cars and bikes passed by. She hurried and tried to find Rukawa, hoping that he hadn't gone too far away so that she could reach him and at least apologize to him.  
  
She ran and followed the road that she's stepping on, eager to spot Rukawa. Fortunately, just as she had wished, Rukawa was there, walking unbalancedly on top of the dark asphalt that was shone by dim street lights. Chizu smiled in relief and speed up faster and caught him by his parasuit jumper.  
  
Chizu : *breath labors* Kae… Kaede-san!!  
  
Rukawa turned in surprise to find Chizu was clinging her hands to his jumper. His eyes were wet, and in any moment, teardrops could fall down his cheek easily. He stumbled over his words and no voice could come out of his lips. Rukawa tried to clear his throat and finally there was a sound.  
  
Rukawa : …Ch..izu?  
  
Chizu : Kaede-san!! *tries to catch her breath* I'm sorry… for what my imouto, Nanao, had said to you… Please note that she didn't mean it… She is just a child and she barely knew anything about you…  
  
Rukawa : (trying to speak coldly like he did without shaking his tone)… I don't mind… *sniffs and holds back his tears*  
  
Chizu only smiled for deep inside she know the truth about what's happening in his mind. She stared deep into his eyes, who was staring back at her. Those dim blaze in his deep blue eyes, somehow it brings relief to her soul, as if she had find the missing piece of a thousand puzzle pieces.  
  
Chizu : I think I've met you once…  
  
Rukawa : *widens eye* …Huh?  
  
Chizu : Once… Or even twice or more, perhaps…  
  
Rukawa : What do you mean…  
  
Chizu : *slowly snuggles and wraps her arms around Rukawa's waist* How come you never say anything…?  
  
Rukawa was drop dead silent. What was left to say in his mind? What words should he spit out?  
  
Chizu : *tilts her head and looks back into his deep eyes* Kaede-san… *runs her fingertips onto Rukawa's cheek, and then touches his upper eyelids smoothly* These eyes… These sad eyes…  
  
Rukawa : *pulls his head back a little bit* You don't know what you're doing, Chizu…  
  
Chizu : *smiles heartly* I know what I'm doing, and I know who I'm doing this to, Kaede-san…  
  
Rukawa : No! Don't… I'm just a person whom you've only met for twice or so…  
  
Chizu : *still smiling* Iya… I've met you… before…  
  
Rukawa : …Huh…?  
  
Chizu : I bet you did too… Ne, Kaede-san, umm… Or should I say… 'Ni-san'?  
  
Rukawa almost jump back in surprise. He was stunned to hear her call him 'Ni-san', for she had always called him that way when he was acting out as Sendoh. How did she know? Was he that obvious? Rukawa shook his head briskly, letting his black silky hair swaid in the cold mists of air.  
  
Rukawa : No! No!! *struggled out of Chizu's arms and takes a step back*  
  
Chizu : *looks upset* Kaede-san…?  
  
Rukawa : No! I'm not that 'Ni-san' anymore! I don't know you! You've never met me… You never… never, before…  
  
Chizu : *stretches out her hands* Kaede-san… listen…  
  
Rukawa : What to listen? There's no more to say… No more! I'm not your Ni- san… I'm nobody to you all, to Nanao, to Keisuke, to Machi… It's just a stranger! Just a stranger! *twists his hips and runs away from Chizu's sight*  
  
Chizu : Kaede-san…!  
  
Could she be wrong about it? No… She was right. It's just that Rukawa had been denying those facts too much. He knew about the kids' name, when they didn't even mention their names in front of him. Chizu was disappointed, yet she tried to think of a way to say it to Rukawa. So then she decided to get home and asked her brother about everything first, just to assure her.  
  
***  
  
Chizu : Ni-san, I wanna ask you something… But first don't laugh, don't tell me I'm crazy, don't bring me to a psychiatrist!  
  
Sendoh : Maa maa, Chizu-san… Calm down… What is it?  
  
Chizu : Ni-san! I want you to really really really speak the truth about this, okay?  
  
Sendoh : Yeah… What? *takes a sip of his hot Japanese tea*  
  
Chizu : Is it true? Is it true that you and Kaede-san had been switching places??!!  
  
Sendoh : *bursts out his tea out from his mouth onto the table* What!?! *wipes his mouth with his t-shirt* What the hell are you talking about, Chizu-san?! Are you sick? *puts his hand upon Chizu's forehead and the other on his* No you're not…  
  
Chizu : *glares at him* Akira Ni-san!!!!! *trudges her crumpled fist on the table*  
  
Sendoh : *sweatdrop* (to himself) Damn! I don't think I'm a good liar… *rubs his chin and looks at him* Well, Chizu-san… I supposeee…. No…  
  
Chizu : *bumps her fist harder on the varnished wooden table* Ni-san!!! This is serious!!!!!  
  
Sendoh : *sweatdrop* Uhh… Well… *folds his arms* I think you might had spot the unbelievable coincidence… So…  
  
Chizu : Does it mean that it's true…?  
  
Sendoh : *rolls his eyes* Well… no—  
  
Chizu : AKIRA NI-SAN!!  
  
Sendoh : *rises his hands just as high as his ears* Well okay okay!!!!!  
  
Chizu : (gives pressure to each words) Is… It… True?!?!?!  
  
Sendoh : …yes. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

The morning rays of the friendly sunlight shone right through the windows of Rukawa's house, to the floor and on his skin. As the warmth landed upon his brows and his bangs, Rukawa opened his eyelids bit by bit and stared blankly at the ceiling. No, he didn't want to think back and remember the incident last night that happened between him and Chizu, but it all just strodes back into his mind. Rukawa rolled out of bed and his feet hit the icy floor that had been freezed by the cold air conditioner. His pyjamas were all crumpled and messed up, and his hair was all fuzzy and out of place.  
  
When he was about to walk into the shower room to undress himself and bathed, he heard tickings on the glass door to the balcony. His curiousity filled his mind so he decided to see what makes the irritating sound. Then he saw a pebble, as big as a thumb nail, went flying and hit the glass. Who on earth is crazy and daring enough to throw a rock to his balcony. He slid the door open and walked out. He saw something that was thrown in the air. He automatically lifted up his arms to dodge the flying object. But out of his thoughts, it wasn't a rock, but a folded piece of paper tied onto a silver paper-wrapped box. He took a deep breath in relief, glad that the thought of him hit in the head and getting a brain damage didn't come to life.  
  
Rukawa bent down over the balcony fence to peek down and see who's doing this peculiar things. He thought that he'll perceived a figure of a little brat with a handful of pebbles, but it surprised him to find no one there. So the only thing he could possibly do now is read the writings written on the folded paper that was glued to the box.  
  
Rukawa : Nanda kore…? *scratches his head*  
  
Lazily he unfolded the paper and read the smudged writings carefully.  
  
1 We're waiting downstairs in your yard…  
  
Rukawa : What?! What's this supposed to be? A threat by a burglar?! *mutters and grumbles to himself, yet he followed the letter*  
  
He stepped down the stairways and followed the path inside the living room that leads to the main entrance of the house. His heart was beating fast, afraid that the peson or people that's waiting for him were bunch of robbers and thieves. When he turned the doorknob, every inch of his muscle was tense, filled with cautious.  
  
People : Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rukawa : *jumps back in surprise* What?! What the… Huh? Chizu…? Nanao- cha…n?  
  
Chizu : A special good morning call to Rukawa Kaede…!  
  
Keisuke : A man behind many secrets!  
  
Nanao : *walks forward to Rukawa and bows down* Gomen ne, Kaede-san for saying bad things to you… I didn't mean it… really…  
  
Machi : *walks and stands beside Nanao and tugs Rukawa's pyjamas lightly* Why didn't you tell us? All these times…  
  
Rukawa : Chotto matte… Just what do you all mean…  
  
Keisuke : *rubs his chin and grins* I'm pretty sure you know, ONI-chan…  
  
Rukawa : I'm not… No I'm not… Your brother! Look at me!  
  
Nanao : You don't have to deny anything anymore, Kaede-san…  
  
Machi : Yeah… *smiles*  
  
Rukawa : …Minna…  
  
Chizu : Kaede-san…  
  
Nanao : *hugs Rukawa's slim waist* We believe in miracles…  
  
Rukawa : Nanao-chan…  
  
Machi : Miracles could happen, you know…  
  
Keisuke : And one has occurred, in front of us…  
  
Rukawa : Keisuke… Machi-chan…  
  
Nanao : Why didn't you tell us earlier…?  
  
Rukawa : Uh.. Well I was… I don't know…  
  
Machi : Is it you don't love us…? That's why you care to leave and abandon us…?  
  
Rukawa : No! No, that's not it… I… I… The task I need to fulfill to be your brother is over… Therefore i…  
  
Keisuke : But that doesn't mean that you can't play with us no more!!  
  
Rukawa : Aa… I… *sigh* Ore… *closes his eyes and kneels* Suman… *wraps his arms around the three youngsters who were standing nearby to him* Hontou ni gomen nasai…  
  
Chizu : *smiles* Kaede-san, have you eaten breakfast?  
  
Rukawa : *looks up* Uh.. No  
  
Chizu : *clasps her hands* Saa kids, seeing that Kaede-san hasn't eaten… Say why don't we make breakfast for him while he go and take a shower…?  
  
Nanao : Ooh! I'd love to! I'll make Kaede Ni-chan the best pancakes ever!!  
  
Keisuke : What are you talking about? You aren't even high enough to reach the kitchen stove without a stool!  
  
Nanao : Oh shut up and stop being so sentimental!!  
  
Machi : I'll help, I'll help!  
  
And the three of them rushed inside to find the kitchen, where they'll be able to cook some morning dishes altogether, for their 'brother', Rukawa Kaede. Now it leaves the lovebirds alone in the patio.  
  
Rukawa : Aah… *rubs the back of his head*  
  
Chizu : Kaede-san…  
  
Rukawa : Please… just call me Kaede or whatever… I don't like that –san thing…  
  
Chizu : Aa…I see I see… suman… Then what should I call you…  
  
Rukawa : Anything but Kaede-san… or Kitsune… *shuts his eyes*  
  
Chizu : *sweatdrop* 'kay then…  
  
Rukawa : *looks at his crumpled pyjamas and blushes* Aaah I think I better take a shower first…  
  
Chizu : …sure… I'll wait for you in the dining room with the kids..  
  
Rukawa : *takes off and heads straight upstairs to the shower room*  
  
Chizu : Matte, Kaede…san…!! Matte, Kaede-san!!!  
  
Rukawa : …yes? *slightly turns his head to his back to face Chizu who had been calling for him*  
  
Chizu : *backs and shakes her head* Aa… Later…  
  
Rukawa : …Okay… *continues to walk away*  
  
Chizu stood there as she watched Rukawa disappear. She continually bit her finger nails and her heart seems to race. She was lost in her deep thought of she should do. Whether to confess to him and at least brings back the love that's in the air when he was Sendoh Akira or not. She tried to think of a sentence of a phrase to begin their conversation later on, but things just doesn't seem to come out right.  
  
Chizu : What should I do…?  
  
Meanwhile on the other hand, Rukawa undressed himself off his pyjamas and threw them to the floor before the door that connects his bedroom to the bathroom. He walked naked into the shower box and turned the water on. Beads of electrically-warmed water runs down from his cheekbone unto his broad shoulder blades, and dripped down to the surface of the bathroom.  
  
Rukawa : Maa.. I'm glad they all have recognized me… Demo…  
  
He grabbed the slippery soap in his wide hand rubs it against his neck, down to his bare skin on his muscled-chest. Suddenly he stopped, and pressed his hand against the wall. He then rested his forehead that was covered with his dark, wet bangs upon it and bit his lower lip.  
  
Rukawa : Demo… Does Chizu still love me…? Is it still the same…? Or is she in love with the figure of Sendoh? 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

It is said that the kids were about to cook Rukawa the best pancakes that he'll ever tasted. But in their head, they got another idea planted. Since Nanao is good in baking cakes and Keisuke is skilfull in decorating them, they were making a special occasion cake as a surprise gift to Rukawa. They tried hard to get it done before he stepped downstairs into the kitchen, so there were awful mess in the kitchen. Flours were spread on the floor, eggshells scattered on the table beside the stove, and there were more cooking tools dispersed around the sight. No need to describe more, it is a horrid view and such sights for sore eyes.  
  
Keisuke : Hey! Hurry hurry!  
  
Nanao : We can't rush, Ni-chan, or else it won't bake thoroughly!  
  
Keisuke : Dammit… He's gonna be here any minute…  
  
Machi : Why not ask Chizu Ne-chan to talk with him for a while in order to keep him busy…  
  
Keisuke : 'Kay! Then go tell Chizu Ne-chan, Machi! Quick! Hayaku hayaku!  
  
Machi : Aaa… Hai hai hai! *runs off the kitchen and looms Chizu who was standing before the stairs like a statue* Chizu Ne-chan!!  
  
Chizu : *popped out of her blank mind* Machi! *sighs* You scared me to death…  
  
Machi : *rubs his head and grins sheepishly* Gomen, Ne-chan, demo… We really really need your help right now…  
  
Chizu : Ara…? What is it?  
  
Machi : Ummm… *drags Chizu to the veranda and whispers in her ear* Well you see, we're going to give Kaede-san a surprise gift! And we think we can't finish it in time before he comes down… So, we want you to talk to him, about anythinggg… just to keep him busy. Please?  
  
Chizu : *gasps* Me? *blushes* What can I say…?  
  
Machi : Onegai, Ne-chan… *begs and puts on his puppy eyes*  
  
Chizu : *takes a deep breath* I'll try… demo, for how long?  
  
Machi : …Um. Until we tell you that it's done…!  
  
Chizu : Uh… How long is that?  
  
Machi : … Maybe another fourty minute…  
  
Chizu : *stunned* Ee?!?!?!?! What?! I can't possibly—  
  
Keisuke and Nanao : (shouting from the kitchen) Onegai, Ne-san!!! Besides, it could be a time for you to get together with Kaede-san… You see, he's kind of good-looking *winks*  
  
Chizu : *face flushes red* …eto… I… *gives up and shrugs* …I'll try…  
  
Kids : ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Machi : And if you did happen to get together with Kaede-san, we'll make a cake for you too! To celebrate your make-ups! *rejoins the other two in the kitchen*  
  
Chizu : *face reddens* Say what?! …Aa… I… *sighs* Those kids…  
  
Rukawa : Gomen, did I keep you all waiting for a long time? *approaches Chizu with a wet towel hanging onto his neck. Water in his wet strands of dark hair dripped down and was absorbed by the towel, just to keep the clothes clean and dry*  
  
Chizu : Kaede…san!!!!! No you didn't… In fact, the kids haven't finish cooking yet… So, why… *stutters* Why don't we take a seat on the porch and… and… talk… Uh…  
  
Rukawa : Uh… Will they be long?  
  
Chizu : *rolls her eyes* Um… I think so…  
  
Rukawa : So why don't we just take a walk into the park?  
  
Chizu : *blushes again* (thinking) W…hat?! Oh no… I hope I won't act clowny in front of him… (speaking) O-okay, Kaede-san…  
  
Rukawa : *throws down his wet towel down to the bamboo chair on the patio* Saa… *walks out and opens the door for Chizu, and himself*  
  
Doki doki doki doki, Chizu's heart was beating fast, racing in the speed of lightning. She stole glances at Rukawa's face, he didn't seem that nervous, his face doesn't seem tense. Chizu shook her head, trying to discard the red flush from her face. They walked together side by side to the park nearby. How she wished to grab and held his hand in hers, but she was afraid to do so, and in the other hand, Rukawa didn't seem to have intentions in holding her hand.  
  
The silence between the two had lasted for too long, one of them needs to start talking and break the quietness in the air. The park was in sight, both of them could see a tall pole that bears a neatly-carved and decorated watch that was painted in white. Rukawa bent his head slightly to take a look at Chizu who was busy examining the clock in the middle of the park.  
  
1 I've run out of answers, I've run out of time  
  
I'm so confused that I'm losing my mind…  
  
It's gonna take a miracle to help me this time,  
  
I'm travelling a road that has not one sign  
  
Help me,  
  
Have mercy on me…  
  
Set my soul free, please  
  
Let the bell in my heart ring  
  
This is my cry, this is my plea…  
  
I need an angel, I'm callin' an angel…  
  
Send me an angel down…  
  
I'm carryin' a load that's too heavy for me…  
  
I've nowhere to go so I'm down on my knees…  
  
I'm tryin' to see the forest, but there's this one dream,  
  
I can't understand why I'm sinkin' so deep…  
  
Help me,  
  
Have mercy on me…  
  
Set my soul free, please…  
  
Let the bell in my heart ring…  
  
This is my cry, this is my plea…  
  
I need an angel, I'm callin' an angel…  
  
Send me an angel down…  
  
Somethin' inside of me,  
  
Tellin' me the morning wil come…  
  
Oh, sometimes it's hard to face the truth,  
  
So we run…  
  
God, if you cared at all,  
  
Please don't let me fall by the waste side  
  
Please be my guide, don't you lock my path  
  
Take me, shake me, mold me, change me, teach me, feel me, save me…  
  
I need an angel, I'm callin' an angel…  
  
Send me an angel down…  
  
There's no need to sing that song again. The angel that Rukawa had been longing for is now here in front of his very eyes. Sendoh Chizuko was an angel indeed. Her face, her beauty, her eyes, her tresses, all that fits the criteria as the heavenly angel from above. The sunray shone upon her skin, lighting the curves of each wonder on her face.  
  
Chizu : Ne… This park is beautiful, isn't it… and those autumn leaves… *veers and looks at Rukawa* Kaede…san? *notices that Rukawa is looking at her and blushes* I-is… Is there something on my face?  
  
Rukawa : Aah… Iya… *looks away* Yea… it's a nice view…  
  
Chizu : I've seen so many changes in this park… I haven't visit it for such a long time… Do you come here often, Kaede-san?  
  
Rukawa : …no. *bows his head and faces the grass on the park* Besides… Who will I be going here with anyway?  
  
Chizu : Aah… Well, perhaps your parents, or your friends… Or your relatives…  
  
Rukawa : Hm… My parents rarely come to visit me… Sometimes it makes me feel like I've lost my own identity, both to the eyes of my parents and to the community…  
  
Chizu : …why?  
  
Rukawa : *shrugs and stares at the sky* I don't know… If people asks me who my parents are and why aren't I coming with them, what will I say…? I can't probably say that I, myself, has parents… And, now that they've let me for so long… I, I don't think I ever exist in front of their very eyes anyway…  
  
Chizu : Kaede-san…  
  
Rukawa : (whispering) Aren't they thinking about me every night…? 'Cause I did…  
  
Chizu : Kaede-san…  
  
Rukawa : …It makes me not quite fit in, you know… When I was young, people around me used to tell about there happy childhood life, and when my turn comes, I was the one who was left speechless about it… It seems like when I grow old, I'll be the one who'll be missing a whole piece of happines…  
  
Chizu : It's not too late, though… You can still make up the times that you've lost…  
  
Rukawa : …how?  
  
Chizu : No matter what you're still a family to Nanao, to Machi, to Keisuke, and… and to me… You're still a part of us!!  
  
Rukawa : *eyes snaps wide open* …am I?  
  
Chizu : Yes!!!! Don't you know…? We would always open up our arms to accept you…  
  
Rukawa : … oh…  
  
Chizu : (thinking) Let's just change the topic… Uh… *clears her throat* So about the other day, I forgot to thank you about it…  
  
Rukawa : …Huh?  
  
Chizu : Yeah… you kinda… saved me… You remember? I… Uh… It was…  
  
Rukawa : …Oh… I was just doing what I can do…  
  
Chizu : Oh yeah, Kaede-san, is the wounds okay now?  
  
Rukawa : Baka… It wasn't me who was wounded… It's your brother… And anyway, I told you about not calling me with that –san thing, right?  
  
Chizu : Oh yeah! I'm sorry… I just don't know what to call you… I'm afraid that you dislike it or so… so… *gulps* What should I call you then..?  
  
Rukawa : *smiles* Well, anything you like… *draws nearer towards Chizu* And speaking of the forgotten words that I should've tell you… *smiles wider and slips his arms around Chizu's waist*  
  
Chizu : *blush blush blush blush* Kaede…kun!  
  
Rukawa : Good improvement that you call me Kaede-kun… But I prefer you call me koishii… *pulls her closer and leans to kiss her on the lips* I love you…  
  
Chizu : Kae…de… *face reddens* Aa… *shakes the blush away from her face and smiles* I love you too…  
  
  
  
a.n : yup yup the song is Daniel Debourg's I Need An Angel! I loveeeeee itttttt…. Anyways, sad to say that the lyrics that's written above is not guaranteed to be right… I just listen to my mp3 and wrote down what I can hear… don't blame me because a part of it is wrong, ^^; I have a bad hearing :P… Hmm… Rukawa looks tooo aggressive!!!!!! Well, it isn't over yet… there's still another chapter to come, but it's not that important… just a finishing touch! Carry on to the next chapter, please 


	30. Chapter Thirty

(a.n : I told you there's another chapter… -__- so be sure to read Author's Note everytime!! ^^)  
  
The newly-borned couple walked hand-in-hands into Rukawa's stylish mansion. The smell of delicious cooking of bakery could be smelled when they stepped their feet into the living room.  
  
Chizu : I guessed the kids were ready… *smiles to her lover*  
  
Rukawa : Let's go and have a bite on their dish… It better be good…  
  
Chizu : Yup. *walks together with Rukawa into the dining room*  
  
The lights were turned off, the room were only lit by the sunlight that shone through the transparent windows.  
  
Rukawa : What's going on?  
  
The light suddenly flicked on and the kids were wearing their party paper hats and they threw confetti in the air. What surprises the lovebirds most is that Sendoh Akira is sitting with them on the corner of the dining table, also in his party outfit.  
  
Chizu : Akira Ni-san?!  
  
Kids : Surprise!!!!!  
  
They lit up the candles that were placed in the creamy cake that was sitting on the table. It looked delicious. There were writings that were formed by colorful icings on top. Rukawa stooped lower and narrows his eyes to read it carefully…  
  
Rukawa : Cong..ra..tu…latio..ns?  
  
Chizu : For what?  
  
Sendoh : Hehehe… I see you two were holding hands… I bet you two were already couples right now! And that's what the cake is for! To celebrate 'the day' of your togetherness (a.n : is there such words?)!  
  
Chizu n Rukawa : *blush* What?!  
  
Nanao : Yea yea… It was planted all by us altogether from quite a long time ago…  
  
Machi : Oni-chan came up with the idea!  
  
Rukawa : Sendoh y-you!!!  
  
Sendoh : Relax, Kaede-kun… Hehehe… *grins and slumps on his chair*  
  
Chizu : Demo, Akira Ni-san! I thought you were going fishing…!  
  
Sendoh : Hehehe you actually believed that excuse? I thought it was lame enough to make you fooled, but you actually did… *laughs* Of course not! It was all part of the plan!  
  
Rukawa : Sendoh y-you!!!  
  
Keisuke : Blow the candles, blow the candles!  
  
Chizu : W-who?!  
  
Machi : The two of you, who else?!  
  
Nanao : Yeah… Who else?  
  
Rukawa : A..a-a… *stutters* This is actually ridiculous..!  
  
Sendoh : Nevermind and just blow out the candles!  
  
Kids : Yeah blow out the candles!!!!  
  
Chizu : Okay!!!!! Okay okay!!! We'll do it will… we? *turns to Rukawa with confusion pasted on her face*  
  
Rukawa : …I guess… we have to… *bents his head and glares at Sendoh* We were forced to…  
  
And then both Rukawa and Chizu bowed down and take a deep breath before they blow out air to put off the tiny flames that were lighting each candles decorated nicely on the corners of the cake. The rest of them, meaning Nanao, Machi, Keisuke and Sendoh, clapped their hands for they had accomplished their mission. Keisuke then handed Rukawa a knife and told him to cut a piece for him and for Chizu. Rukawa only shrugged and did what he was told to do. After that, they finished the cake until there were no single bread crumbs left and then they left Rukawa's mansion with their stomach full. All left, even Rukawa himself, for he has the duty of a gentleman, which is to walk his girl back home.  
  
Finally the content family reached their house. They stopped in front of the gate to bid goodbye.  
  
Nanao : Matte yo, Kaede Ni-chan…  
  
Rukawa : Aa… What is it? *kneels and pats Nanao on the head*  
  
Nanao : Remember, this house is now your house too…  
  
Machi : Yeah, you can come by as you like, for we all will greet you with arms wide open (a.n : sounds like Creed -__-).  
  
Rukawa : *smiles* Got that…  
  
Sendoh : Hey, Kaede-kun…  
  
Rukawa : Hm?  
  
Sendoh : Forgot to kiss your girlfriend goodbye?  
  
Rukawa : *blush* Sendoh y-you!!!  
  
Chizu : *blush* NI-SAN!!!  
  
Kids : Kiss… kiss… kiss!!!  
  
Chizu : Kids…  
  
Kids : Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!  
  
Rukawa : Uh oh…  
  
Sendoh : Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!!!!!!  
  
Rukawa shrugged and he pulled Chizu's hand abruptly, pulling her closer into him and he leaned down his head forward to closen the distance between their lips. Chizu shut her eyes and then their lips meet. Rukawa planned it to be a small and quick kiss, but thanks to the heat of the day (a.n : ehm… *clears throat*), it turns out to be a long and passionate deep kiss.  
  
Rukawa : *pulls away gently and smiles 'evilly'* Hmm… *turns his eyes towards the direction of where the kids and Sendoh were standing* You like that free show? *winks*  
  
Chizu : Kaede…!  
  
Rukawa : *inclines his neck and whispers in her ears* Love you…  
  
Chizu : *blush* I love you too…  
  
***  
  
The next day…  
  
Ayako : Oi, Minna! The Ryonans are here!!  
  
Miyagi : Chi! So that Kawaii is not coming back is he?!  
  
Rukawa : *sweatdrop*  
  
The whole crew of Ryonan Basketball team walked into the gym. Miyagi looked around to search for suspicious new members of the club, but when his eyes were placed on Sendoh, he gasped.  
  
Miyagi : K-k-kk-k- *stutters* KAWAII MAYU!!  
  
Sakuragi : *gasps too* K-k-k-k-k-k-k-kk—kaa—  
  
Both of them : Kawaii Mayu!!!!  
  
Sendoh's hair wasn't spiked as usual, and the reason was… too busy. Well it wasn't his real reason, though, he really wanted to explain everything to the rest of them so he styled his hair that way.  
  
Sendoh : Maa… There's some explanations that should be done…  
  
  
  
OWARI ^^;  
  
a.n : aaaaaaaaa it's done! It's finally done! HOW BIZZARE is done! After a lot of obstacles I finally get it done!!! Yay! I should throw a big party for myself, haha… Anyways… How do you feel as you read it? Please REVIEW!!!!! Anyways I have drawn a fanart for this fanfic… it's there at WWW.COMMUNITYZERO.COM/SLAMRU and it's in the image gallery and in the fanarts folder… ^^ It's not that good but if u wanna look at it anyway, feel free… Ok? Hehehehe… Please check out my other fics… They're all Drama though… hehehe… Well, just check it out anyways… See you all on my upcoming fics, bye!!! 


End file.
